


长夜

by Causality_clover



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 79,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causality_clover/pseuds/Causality_clover
Summary: ·现代paro/世界未分裂if线·私设世界观有·光无特定种族指向·非典型初代and非典型光·奥尔光前提下的初代光
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·现代paro/世界未分裂if线  
> ·私设世界观有  
> ·光无特定种族指向  
> ·非典型初代and非典型光  
> ·奥尔光前提下的初代光

春分这天，雷克兰德落了一场雷雨，从前夜开始点滴到天明也没有停息。  
希斯拉德磨磨蹭蹭地走下楼，隔着店里的玻璃拉门去看后院打落了一地的樱花；粉色的花瓣落在泥泞里，只不过是风吹雨打一整夜，就已经完全看不出原本的模样了。  
似乎美丽的东西都格外脆弱，或者是这份脆弱成就了它的美丽？  
希斯拉德迷迷糊糊地想着，一头撞到玻璃上，发出不大不小的脆响。吧台后的爱梅特赛尔克对于大早上就不清醒的好友实在是无可奈何，只能亲自走过去把人拎起来甩到卡座里。  
“哈～迪～斯——”希斯拉德干脆整个躺倒在沙发上，单手遮眼，四仰八叉毫无形象可言：“才～八～点～啊——为什么要叫我起床？”  
爱梅特赛尔克站回吧台开始擦杯子：“现在不收拾，等会九点半还开不开店？”  
“不开也行，反正这种天气不会有人来喝咖啡，花也没办法摆到门口去卖……”希斯拉德低低嘟嚷了两句——也不知道爱梅特赛尔克到底有没有听见，反正他是没有任何反应——然后放大声音继续嚷：“而且我昨晚照顾人，今天应该多睡会。”  
“啊啊，你还说？”提到这个爱梅特赛尔克就好气好笑兼头疼：“我可从来没见过谁半夜三点从二楼窗户跳到大街上只为扛回一个醉鬼。”  
“现在见过了。”希斯拉德语气平缓，像是在说今天天气很好，但是爱梅特赛尔克确定自己从里面听出了一丝自豪。他甩甩头，决定不在这件事上计较，继续和手里怎么擦都有点雾蒙蒙的陶瓷咖啡杯做斗争。  
希斯拉德在布艺沙发里滚了半圈，落到木质地板上坐下，抬手捋顺头发扎成一个马尾。  
“我弄点吃的。爱梅特赛尔克，你要吃什么？”  
爱梅特赛尔克换了一个杯子接着擦：“松饼就行，大早上没必要搞那么复杂。”  
希斯拉德点点头，走到吧台前，别着头看向通往二楼居室的楼梯：“你呢？”  
爱梅特赛尔克一愣，停下手里的活计转身看去。他们照顾了小半夜的醉鬼小姐套着宽大的黑色衬衣，倚着木质扶手，赤脚站在楼梯中间，睡眼惺忪地看着他们。  
“有米粉吗？”醉鬼小姐揉眼睛的样子像个小孩，但是宿醉之后沙哑的声音却像个鬼。  
“……啊，头疼……”她毫不见外地走到店里，环顾四周之后选了个长沙发躺下，随即又撑起头，看上去半梦半醒：“……唔，你们谁？这哪？”  
希斯拉德用他标准的商业假笑回避了这个话题：“宿醉了吗？我记得冰箱里还有味增，今天早上吃味增汤和白米饭吧。”  
醉鬼小姐又倒回沙发里，衬衣随着她的动作掀起，露出大片胸前的肌肤。她单手抬起无力地挥了两下，表示赞成。爱梅特赛尔克端着水杯走到她身边，一副极其罕见的被魔界花喷了满脸的表情：“怎么，你不认识我们？”  
“不认识。您哪位啊？”  
醉鬼小姐翻了个身，把头埋进沙发靠背，雨季潮湿的气味将她湮没。  
爱梅特赛尔克没好气地把杯子放在长桌上：“……不认识你还敢让我们捡回来？”  
“唔，为什么呢……”她猛地翻身坐起，没扣住的领子下滑，露出一节肩膀和半边锁骨。  
她看看爱梅特赛尔克，又看看后厨忙碌的希斯拉德。  
这两个人，感觉好怀念……  
“不知道！”被酒精麻痹了一整晚的大脑此刻显然无法发挥作用，她索性把疑问都置之脑后：“反正，都已经这样了。”  
“你看起来还蛮熟练哦？”爱梅特赛尔克抱起手臂打算好好教训她：“要是遇上不怀好心的家伙——”  
“好歹我还是分得清善意恶意的！”醉鬼小姐蹦起来，膝盖和桌腿撞个正着，疼得她又坐回沙发里，气势瞬间矮了一截：“而且就算真的怎么样了也没所谓……反正，一觉起来就忘了。”  
“你倒是看得开。”爱梅特赛尔克脑内回想起她昨晚在大街上明明喝得烂醉还打趴了三个混混的样子，脸上却摆出家长式冷笑：“你是不是连自己叫什么都忘了？”  
“……想问我的名字直说嘛……”醉鬼小姐揉着膝盖呲牙咧嘴：“我叫光。”  
她说着顿了一下，像是在犹豫。  
“不是本名。”她补充道：“你说中了，我已经不记得自己原本是谁了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克还想说什么，希斯拉德端着碗碟走过来：“好了。来趁热吃早饭。”  
于是光欢呼一声坐上高脚凳，在爱梅特赛尔克看起来越发孩子气；他点了点自己的太阳穴，很无奈地坐到光对面，希斯拉德站在旁边，左歪头，右歪头，最后露出一脸恍然大悟的表情脱掉自己的针织外套，轻飘飘地搭上光的肩膀。  
光和爱梅特赛尔克同时抬头看向他。  
希斯拉德挨着爱梅特赛尔克左手边坐下，端起味增汤呷了一口，发现两个人还在盯着自己，只好开口解释：“这个，我就是觉得她看上去好冷。”  
光闻言露出微笑：“这样吗？谢谢。”  
爱梅特赛尔克吃掉盘子里最后一块松饼，从口袋里掏出纸巾擦嘴：“行了行了，赶紧吃完赶紧该干啥干啥去。真是的。”  
光点点头，完全不以为然的样子接着吃饭。爱梅特赛尔克感觉自己的血压突然间飙升起来。  
“我·说·你·啊！”他“嚯”地站起来：“到底明不明白现在是什么情况啊？”  
光茫然抬头，呆了下要回答的时候才想起把最后一口汤咽下去。  
“什么情况？我在吃早饭啊？”  
“你！一个小孩，大晚上喝得烂醉，然后被两个陌·生·男·人捡走，现在还衣衫不整地吃两个陌·生·人给你的食物！就是神经大条也有个限度吧？！”  
光举起左手，做了个停止的手势：“那个，我是成年人。”  
重点是这个吗！  
爱梅特赛尔克气得脑仁疼，余光扫到收碗筷的希斯拉德看戏的表情，险些一口气没接上来。  
光才不管他到底怎么想的。她裹着希斯拉德的外套跳到地板上，像个小动物一样嗅嗅自己的衬衣，眨着眼睛问希斯拉德：“我能借一下浴室吗？”  
希斯拉德露出“请自便”的表情，端着碗筷去了后厨；爱梅特赛尔克看着希斯拉德的举动，就明白他是把带路的任务甩给了自己。  
“……在楼上。”爱梅特赛尔克深吸一口气，从高脚凳上下去，自顾自往楼梯上走了两步，发现人没跟上，又不耐烦地回头：“你——”  
他怔住了。  
穿着黑衬衣，裹着长及膝盖的针织外套的人站在原地，茫然地望着他，愣生生留下眼泪来。  
“怎么了？我有那么凶？”爱梅特赛尔克在心里叹口气，放缓语气走上前，摸出手帕为光擦掉眼泪，没成想越擦她眼泪掉得越厉害；他无奈放下湿透的手帕，想说点什么好像又不合适，只好定定地看着她。  
“我，我也不知道……抱歉？”光也有些不解。她并没有过多的想法，可是当看着眼前的人的背影时，却突然感到无比悲伤，接着眼泪不受控制地涌了出来。  
明明她并不难过。  
明明她已经麻木到不会难过。  
“……浴室在楼上，我带你去，顺便给你找身衣服换，一身酒味难闻死了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克抓过光的手腕，像是要掩盖什么一样扯着人就往楼上走；光踉跄两步，好歹是跟上了。  
她在他身后匆忙地解释：“其实我，我一般不会这样随便跟人走……”  
“就，虽然我们就早上说了几句话我连你们名字都不知道，但是我总觉得我很早很早以前就认识你们了。所以我才和你们来了……”  
“我……虽然说不上理由可我知道你们不会伤害我。所以……”  
她说着顿住，不明白自己为什么要解释。  
爱梅特赛尔克抓着她的手抖了一下，他想是他后半夜起来得急急忙忙，才会在这瞬间忽然心悸。  
“爱梅特赛尔克。”他轻声说，却不知道自己为什么要压低声音，就好像心虚或是心有不甘一样：“你这样叫我就行了。”  
说话间已经上到居室里，光站在原地看爱梅特赛尔克翻衣柜，翻着翻着又终于想起来补充一句：“楼下那个是希斯拉德。”  
光乖巧地应了，接过他收拾好的洗漱用品乖乖进了浴室，再没有多说什么。爱梅特赛尔克走到阳台上点燃一支烟，吸了几口又掐灭扔进垃圾桶里。  
到底怎么回事？他扫一眼浴室，又回身看着阳台下的街道。下了一夜雨的街道湿漉漉又灰蒙蒙，连带着把天空也染成暗淡的颜色。  
他不可能看错灵魂，希斯拉德更加不可能，但是现在的局面却太诡异，怎么她一副什么都忘了的样子？  
虽然看起来不像，不过会是她在赌气吗？爱梅特赛尔克烦躁地用指甲扣着护栏，想到这一点又低下头长呼一口气，心底不知道什么地方涌上来一点愧疚，并且迅速将他淹没。  
啊啊，毕竟自己居然让她以那种状态在世间徘徊了一万两千年，赌气也是……正常的。  
可是如果发生了什么他不知道的事情，导致她真的什么都忘了？  
他要怎么办？  
而且，这是不是意味着她在“末日”的灾难后发生的事情也都忘了？  
他该对此感到庆幸吗？  
爱梅特赛尔克又点燃了一支烟，看向远方的金色眼瞳在烟雾缭绕下逐渐模糊。  
要怎么才能弄清楚？会不会伤害到她？

毕竟，这可是他甘愿离开亚马乌罗提找了一万两千年的灵魂啊。


	2. Chapter 2

下雨和下雪的声音，其实是一样的。  
在夜晚，在半梦半醒的时候，听见窗外淅淅沥沥，等早上醒来拉开窗帘被一片素白晃了眼，才明白昨夜的淅沥是雪落下的声音。  
雪落无声，花开亦然。  
她在这座城市看了多少次花开，又见了多少次雪落？

冰块在玻璃杯里晃动，酒吧的灯光透过杯子里的长岛冰茶，在吧台的烤漆桌面上投下过于不真实的虚影，让光想起爱梅特赛尔克的眼睛。  
明明只有一面之缘。她自嘲地想着。  
远处的舞台上演奏着激烈的摇滚乐，整个空间都在沸腾；静静坐在吧台前的光就显得太突兀，就像是藏在充盈着霓虹灯的城市的月光。  
格格不入。无人注目。  
或许不该说无人注目。光抬起头，握住玻璃杯，看看只喝了一口的长岛冰茶，很遗憾地按耐住泼面前搭讪的男人一脸的冲动。  
倒不是钱不钱的问题，浪费可耻。  
男人也结束了自己蹩脚的搭讪行为，并且自鸣得意地在光身边坐下，装出很有礼貌的样子，那双眼睛却盯着光，像是一只狗在看落到地上的肥肉。  
“你在等人吗？”他做出很熟的样子开口，整个人凑过来，带着一股子烟尘味：“我看你在这坐了一晚上。”  
光随手勾起杯子抿了几口，酒液留在她的嘴角，被她用舌尖舔掉；男人注视着她的动作，自以为隐秘地咽了口唾沫。  
蠢死了。  
光甚至懒得和他计较。容忍他坐到身边只是因为这个人有一双蓝色的眼睛，和那个人很像很像，却又一点也不像的眼睛。  
那个人从来不会用这种看待物品的眼神看她。  
即便如此……  
“……是啊，我在等人。”她斜着眼睛扫了男人一眼，又接着喝酒：“等了很久都没来。”  
“居然放美女的鸽子，真是太过分了。”几乎是光刚说完，男人已经急不可耐地开口，却自以为把心思隐藏地很好：“等了多久啊？要不要……”  
光放下酒杯侧身去看他，却懒得给他正眼：“一万两千年。”  
男人噗呲一声笑出来：“美女可太不会讲笑话了，能活个五百年已经是高寿了，哪有能活一万两千年的人——难道你是传说中的亚马乌罗提的神吗？”  
亚马乌罗提。  
光本能地缩了下手指，不过男人并没有注意到，他的目光在光的脸上和胸前扫来扫去，偏偏自觉良好。  
果然不该一时兴起和蠢货多嘴。  
她一把扯过男人的衣领，带着酒气的气息呼到男人耳畔：  
“想睡我钱给够就行，啰里啰嗦不觉得烦吗？”

爱梅特赛尔克一瞬间突然想不起自己为什么会在这站着。他觉得自己应该在车底，不应该在这里，看着眼前令他也有些尴尬的一幕。  
哦，他想起来了，做甜点的酒没了，希斯拉德托自己到附近酒吧拿货应急，他和老板已经说好了，自己直接走后门找酒保拿就行。  
然后呢？爱梅特赛尔克站在通向后门的巷口，太阳穴一跳一跳地开始痛。  
光坐在木箱上，街灯从天而降，照亮她半边脸，这让爱梅特赛尔克一眼就认出了她。在她身前高楼投下的阴影里，有什么东西匍匐在她身上抖动着，像只蠢笨的大型犬。  
当然，爱梅特赛尔克不会看错，那是个人。  
光仰着头，双手攀在那人的肩膀上，半垂眼帘，衣领大开；脸上却满是冷漠，就像在看一场闹剧，于是整个场面就因为她过于不合适的表情变得怪异起来。  
就在爱梅特赛尔克打算装作无事发生转身走掉的时候，光突然别过头，和他对上了眼神。  
她看着爱梅特赛尔克，笑了出来。  
不是大笑或者媚笑，更加没有一丝窘迫，她斜着眼，轻轻巧巧地勾起嘴角，眉毛上挑，就这样自然而然又无比违和地，笑了。  
就像个做工精美的人偶，连那份撩拨人心的妩媚也只是人偶师恰到好处的点缀。  
爱梅特赛尔克呆滞了一秒，于是彻底错过转身离开的时机；直到光推开身上的东西，从对方上衣的内袋抽出一沓钱才反应过来。  
那东西好像有所不甘还要纠缠，不等爱梅特赛尔克有所行动，光已经一个扫腿把人踢飞到墙上，末了把钱塞进放在木箱上的手提包里，理理头发形同无事发生。  
简直让人叹为观止。爱梅特赛尔克居然不知道该说她无情还是该先为她的果断鼓掌。  
光走了一步，再次果断地甩掉只剩下一只的高跟鞋，赤着脚踩过积水向爱梅特赛尔克走去。  
爱梅特赛尔克这才后知后觉自己居然忘了趁机离开。  
今天就不该出来。本来取货就是个麻烦事，现在这场面更是麻烦叠着麻烦。  
在他懊恼的时候，光已经站到了他面前，奥黛旗袍的领扣还没有扣上，并不是很搭的银质项链则环住了领口，让她不至于彻底走光；爱梅特赛尔克低头看她时，注意到她左腿的长筒袜勾了丝，吊袜带的搭扣也有些松。有什么东西的味道在试图窜进他呼吸的空气里，而他不太愿意去多想。  
还是光先开口：“好巧呀？”  
爱梅特赛尔克抱起双臂：“嗯？看样子我打扰你……工作了？”  
“天大的误会，这哪是什么工作？”光偏过头，单手去扣衣领，然而盘扣却在她手里滑来滑去，怎么也固定不住。  
爱梅特赛尔克看不下去，干脆上手帮她扣上；光老老实实地任他动作，脸上带着漫不经心的笑容：“打发时间而已，就这点钱还不够我喝几天酒。”  
别以为我没看清你拿了多少。爱梅特赛尔克腹诽，手上已经完成了活计：“你打发时间的方式……还挺特别。”  
没错，从各方面来说。  
“我们才认识多久呢，这就唠唠叨叨的像个老先生。”光嘟嚷着，却没有不满的意思。爱梅特赛尔克刚想反驳，就看见她一拍手，像是发现了新大陆：“嗯！老先生……那就叫你爱梅特先生吧！”  
她说着却后退了一步：“那么，先生怎么在这里？”

“那么，我酒呢？”希斯拉德看着早上洗完澡就赶在开店前离开的光和两手空空的爱梅特赛尔克，难得的感到头大。  
“多谢帮忙。”光眼睛一闭，双手合十冲希斯拉德拜了一下，像在拜神。  
“……别看我。”爱梅特赛尔克脱掉外套顺手甩在店里的沙发上：“我拿手里是瓶白兰地，她拿去就是凶器。”  
好吧。希斯拉德认命了。  
“不介意的话，你先去二楼洗个澡怎么样。”他拍拍光的肩膀，语气里满溢着无奈：“具体的我会问爱梅特赛尔克。”  
光倒也不客气，点点头就往楼上跑。等听见浴室锁门的声音了，希斯拉德才回过头去看瘫在沙发里的爱梅特赛尔克。不等他开口，爱梅特赛尔克已经自觉举起双手：“不是我，我什么也没和她做过。”  
希斯拉德把人从头到脚打量了三遍，确定他没有在推卸责任，这才坐到他身前桌子对面的位置上。  
“先说说发生了什么。”  
于是爱梅特赛尔克木着一张脸简单描述了巷子里发生的尴尬局面。  
“……然后呢我就进酒吧拿酒，她说她还没喝够也回去了，结果我俩在吧台道别的时候遇上被她踢飞的家伙带人来了——”爱梅特赛尔克一摊手：“哎呀，那场面可真是壮观，五个人被她捶到地上起都起不来；接着最开始被她踢飞的那个拿着折叠刀来捅她，她就抢了你要的白兰地呼过去了——”  
希斯拉德：“……这剧情我真没看过。”  
“谁不是。”爱梅特赛尔克站起来给自己倒水：“何况我也被当成一伙的了——那些东西眼瞎？”  
“所以你就带她跑回来了？”  
“不然怎么办啊？把她一个人留在那吗？真这样恐怕跑得比较快的是她，我才是留下顶包的。”  
毕竟光打完架往吧台上扔钱赔偿的动作行云流水一气呵成扔完就走，实在是太熟练了。  
“有必要还带过来吗？这个时间完全可以给她打个车送回家。”希斯拉德摸着自己的下巴：“……总之，哈迪斯，是我先插手她的事情不假，我也不否认会把人带回来是因为她有着我们熟悉的灵魂，不过更多只是看见有人在半夜遇到麻烦才出手帮一把，仅此而已。但你和我想的似乎并不一样？”  
爱梅特赛尔克挑着眉，没有接话，希斯拉德只能把话说下去。  
“造就一个人的是他的人生历程，而不是诞生时拥有怎样的灵魂。我希望你分清楚。”  
“……我看上去像不清楚的样子吗？”  
“你看上去都不清醒。”希斯拉德板起脸：“不说该不该伸手管，如果你真的不想管，还会没办法吗？”  
“作为这个行星最高管理机构十四人委员会的一员，伟大的爱梅特赛尔克大人，只要一个古代传送魔法就能解决的事情，你却说不然怎么办？难道才过了一万两千年你连这种小魔法也忘了？”  
爱梅特赛尔克想反驳，但是只要他开口，希斯拉德必然会察觉什么，于是他深吸一口气选择保持沉默。  
希斯拉德很显然误解了他的沉默；他站起来踱了两步，看看二楼居室，确认过后才接着和爱梅特赛尔克说话：“听好，哈迪斯，虽然我和你离开亚马乌罗提是因为拉哈布雷亚让我照看你，可是就算没有这一层原因，你也是我的朋友。你和那个人都是我的朋友。有些话我一定要说。”  
“转世以后的她就只是个新生的生命，而不是那个人。那个人死在了‘末日’里。”  
“在一万两千年前就已经——死了。”


	3. Chapter 3

今年的春季似乎格外多雨，前一夜下过，没晴半天又开始下。  
光躺在床上听雨声点滴。  
现在她正躺在爱梅特赛尔克的房间，而爱梅特赛尔克跑去和希斯拉德挤了一个屋。  
真是两个温柔的人。  
光阖着眼，单手搭在被子上，握住自己的盾牌项链。项链上似乎还带着谁的余温，慢慢从她掌心流到心里。  
她明白自己实在是乱来，不过明白归明白，心里有个地方却又觉得这样也没所谓，毕竟让她再一次想要好好活着的人已经不在了。  
如果他看见现在的自己，到底是失望还是生气……？  
可是他看不见。他连自己的答复都没等到。  
光猛地睁开眼，抱住被子翻滚了一大圈，最后把脸埋进柔软的枕头里，洗涤剂清淡的味道让她稍微冷静了些。  
啊，好像好久都没有在温暖的室内，在柔软的大床上睡过觉了。  
在鬼混的时候自然不用说，她总是完事就走的那个；更多时候是喝个烂醉，在吧台趴着睡一夜，或者在公园长椅上歇息。  
也不是没地方住，以前认识的人在水晶都的悬挂公馆为她专门留了房间，可是她并不想过去。偌大的屋里冷冷清清，连带着让她也四肢冰冷。  
至于伊修加德……除非必要，不然她都尽可能不回去。  
她并不想再和那里的人再加深羁绊，因为她真的很爱那些人。他们收留了她，给了她温暖的炉火和可以回去的地方。  
而她……算算时间，说不定哪天就会遇到一场事故身亡，毕竟这一万两千年里总是这样。  
不过事实是已经遇见过了，就在十年前。  
十年前……

光中断了思绪，神情麻木。她又在床榻上滚了两圈，却发现没办法睡着，于是跳下床，推开阳台的窗，扯了个枕头当靠背歪坐在阳台上。  
对哦，她开始酗酒不就是因为睡不着吗？  
虽然她的情况比较特殊，不睡觉也没问题，但是对她来说还是睡着要好一些。  
因为睡着就能忘记她是孤身一人，睡着就不用像醒着的时候一样无望地等待，或是满怀深切的愧疚。  
隔壁房间没有开灯，那么就算自己弄点小动作大概也不会被发现异常。光这样想着，摊开手，以太迅速聚集成型，最后化作一个漂亮的玻璃杯。  
是古代人才会的创造魔法。  
她眨眨眼，并不停止聚集以太，于是茶色的液体终于填满杯中。  
好在自己这么多年学到的东西一样没忘，所以此刻才能给自己来一杯酒以安眠。  
而记得所有所学到底是命运的馈赠，还是惩罚呢？毕竟这无疑在提示着她，自己存在的时间有多漫长。  
房门被敲了三下。  
过了一会，爱梅特赛尔克推开了门。看见光坐在阳台上，他不由地一愣。  
“……哪来的酒？”  
光哑然失笑：“先生大晚上过来看我，怎么就问这个？”  
她说着把手里喝过的酒冲着爱梅特赛尔克一举：“喝吗？”  
“不喝。”也不是过来看你。  
爱梅特赛尔克走到光身前的地毯上盘腿坐下，稍微抬起头和她对视。  
“睡不着？”他问。  
“睡得着就不会在这坐着了。”光抿着酒液随口回答他，答完歪过头微笑：“先生不也是？”  
爱梅特赛尔克含糊地应了，并没有说只要他愿意其实睡不睡都没关系。  
毕竟他是亚马乌罗提的古代人，和“末日”之后诞生的人类不同，睡眠于他们就像酒，只是种嗜好。  
他收回思绪，把目光重新移回光身上。光歪着头，玩着手里的酒杯。  
“我怎么不记得我房间里有这样的杯子？”爱梅特赛尔克皱眉，光笑着却不回答。  
好吧，好吧。毕竟是才认识两天不到的人。爱梅特赛尔克一阵气闷，气完又忍不住去看她：“你……”  
光和他对视。  
“算了，不要在意。”爱梅特赛尔克挫败地扭回头，然后为了掩饰这股讨厌的挫败感再次开口：“啊啊，不是我说你，你也太没防备了。怎么说也是个女孩子，少和那些乱七八糟的人来往！染了病不还是苦了自己？”  
光表情认真地听着他说话，思绪却早就散开了。  
如果那个人还在，也会这样担心她吗？  
不，如果那个人还在，她……也不会这样放任自己不是吗？  
不过，不管是那个人还是眼前这位……都是温柔的人就是了——虽然眼前这位看起来凶巴巴的又讨厌麻烦。  
光注视着爱梅特赛尔克的眼睛。金色的眼睛反射着室内昏暗的灯光，却意外地夺目。他的唇色也很好看，让光想起山茶花。  
不像那个人，一点也不像。那个人对自己的关心总是直白又热切，而不是眼前男人这样拐弯抹角夹枪带棒，不仔细听还以为他在骂人。  
“你到底有没有听我说话？”爱梅特赛尔克说了好一阵，转头却看见光在神游天外，禁不住有些半恼。  
“抱歉，抱歉。”光嬉笑了一下，眼睛里毫无感情色彩：“因为先生很好看，我就看入迷啦。”  
爱梅特赛尔克被她这话说得顿住，甚至于产生了片刻的恍惚。  
不是，不对，是不会这样的……  
他突然就忘记自己刚刚说了什么，再开口已经生硬地转了话茬：“……你很缺钱吗？”  
“诶？”现在换光顿住了。她犹豫了一下，直觉告诉她和这个人说话不用顾忌，于是她接受了自己的直觉并放松下来。  
“我并不缺钱。先生怎么会有这种想法？”  
爱梅特赛尔克咳嗽一声：“毕竟今天，巷子里……你还是拿了不少的，虽然之后全赔出去还倒贴了……先声明我对你的行为完全没有看法，我们又不熟，可你倒是讲究一点……”  
光抿着嘴笑：“我明白了，先生难道以为我缺钱所以不挑吗？”  
说完她跳下阳台，在地毯上和爱梅特赛尔克面对面跽坐：“没那回事，真的是打发时间，不过就因为懒得挑挑拣拣，所以那德行嘛……要点精神损失费总不过分吧。”  
爱梅特赛尔克神情复杂。光看着他这样，干脆伸手拍了拍他的脸；结果这个小动作闹得爱梅特赛尔克浑身僵硬，不明白这是演的哪出。  
光笑眯眯地仰起头，也不知道是打算开玩笑还是在嘲讽：“不过，和先生的话，先生不给钱也可以哟。因为先生很好看，睡到就是赚到呀。”  
爱梅特赛尔克在片刻的呆滞之后一手摁到她脸上，把人推得向后倒了一截，差点直接摔倒。  
“才半杯酒就醉到什么胡话都敢说了？”  
光稳住身形，并没有生气；她爬起来坐到床沿上，目光落进窗外无边的漆黑里。  
“真醉了就好了。”她轻轻地说。  
爱梅特赛尔克呼了口气，跟着站起来去翻衣柜下的抽屉，最终摸出一包烟。光静静地看着他的举动，长长的睫毛在脸上投下巨大的不真实的阴影。  
“先生把我认成谁了？”在爱梅特赛尔克准备出门的时候，光突然开口。  
爱梅特赛尔克站在门口没有回头：“……你这是说的什么话。”  
“醉话。”光晃动着双腿，足尖在地毯上画圈：“先生不是说我喝醉了吗？”  
“你确实醉得不轻。”  
“先生把我认成谁了？”光又问了一遍：“还是您天生这么博爱？”  
“少在那想七想八的，快点睡，明天早上我送你回家。”  
爱梅特赛尔克说完就关门离开了，剩下光对着紧闭的房门喃喃：

“……回哪去？”

无论是哪里她都回不去。

房间里灯光昏暗，影子就像头巨大的兽，面目狰狞地向着她扑去。  
她没由来地打了个寒颤，哆嗦着手关掉了灯。可或许是因为刚才房间里还有人，所以现如今就算把自己泡进漆黑里也于事无补。光抖得厉害，有什么东西开始在她空洞的胸腔里萌芽。  
她是孤身一人。她又是孤身一人。  
光吸吸鼻子，发出一声啜泣，才发现自己在哭。  
真是位讨厌的先生。光心想。说了那么多有的没的，好像他们很熟一样。  
可他的关心最终只是让她想起故人。  
雪国的独角兽，她亲爱的骑士。  
光攥紧胸前的项链，独角兽的盾牌带着人的体温，她绷紧的颤抖的身躯终于放松下来，宛如获得了某种赦免。  
她闭上眼，垂头去亲吻那块盾牌。  
晚安，我的骑士。


	4. Chapter 4

光不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，大概是真的困了，或者只是哭累了；又或许是因为没喝醉就睡着，她久违的做了梦。  
梦里火光冲天，身边的人都穿着漆黑的袍子，看不清面孔；所有人都在跑，在疯狂地逃窜，只有她被谁抱在怀里，逆着人流往前走。  
那个人带着她从黑夜走到白昼，又从黎明走到黄昏。他的怀抱温暖且安宁，动作温柔如同拥着珍宝。他把她放在巨大的白色珍珠贝壳里，贝壳中铺满水仙花，盛着既望夜的月光；她还没能安稳地闭上眼睛，月光就将她淹没，然后满溢出去。  
那个人俯下身，亲吻她的眉心。  
“你在这等我，我■■■■■■■■■就来接你。”  
“千万不要自己回去，我会来的，到时候我们再一起回亚马乌罗提。”  
“记住了吗，等我来接你。我绝对会来接你。”  
她知道。她当然知道他会来。虽然他总是别扭又怕麻烦，但是他从来不说谎。他从来不会对她说谎。  
既然如此，那我就等着吧。在失去意识前她模模糊糊地想。  
直到你呼唤我的名字，直到你唤醒我的灵魂，我都会等着你的。

“这可真是糟糕的叫醒方式，先生。”光从被子里窜出去抢爱梅特赛尔克手里的空调遥控器；爱梅特赛尔克叫人起床的目的已经达到，顺从地把遥控器交了出去。  
“35°！”光看清面板的时候差点把舌头咬掉：“你想我中暑吗先生？”  
“如果你宁可中暑也要接着睡，那我只能为你鼓掌。”爱梅特赛尔克从容地拿回遥控器放到小桌子上，指指旁边的浴室：“快换衣服我好送你走。你身上的衬衣放浴室的篮子里就行。”  
他说着对上光无辜的表情，鬼使神差又补了一句：“我和希斯拉德下午有事要去伊修加德，再不快点你只能自个付车费了。”  
“唔……”光十指交叉遮住半张脸，衬衣的袖口贴着她的嘴唇，复合面料的触感冰凉：“这件衬衣能给我吗？”  
“哈？”  
“做个纪念嘛……”光小小声解释：“我不讨厌先生哦。”  
爱梅特赛尔克转头作势去找体温计：“刚睡醒就开始说梦话，病得不轻啊？”  
看样子没戏。不过本来也只是随口一说，他真答应了自己才麻烦。  
光拦住他，把他推出房门，麻利地洗漱后换了衣服。已经洗干净的衣服不仅去掉了酒味，还有烘干后特有的味道，让她忍不住对着衣袖吸了吸。  
嗯……话说，刚刚爱梅特赛尔克是不是提到了伊修加德？  
今天几号来着？  
光看看手机，露出一副见了鬼的表情。  
她昨晚还想着除非必要绝不回去，今天就必须回去，这可真是……  
等爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德收拾妥当，再到房间里时已经空无一人了。空气里还有以太的波动，希斯拉德四处看了看，点点头：“直接用传送魔法走了，看样子是突然有急事。”  
爱梅特赛尔克站在原地，脸色不是很好看，却不知道是不是因为房间一晚上没开窗太闷，还是因为光的不辞而别。  
希斯拉德坚信是后者。  
“走吧。”他拍拍爱梅特赛尔克的肩膀：“火车和飞空艇太麻烦了，我们也直接传送吧。”

伊修加德砥柱层，终卫要塞，福尔唐伯爵府。  
光几乎是在踏进门厅之后立刻就被埃马内兰和佣人们半推半簇拥着送到衣帽间里去了；她被迫在衣帽间呆了五个小时，期间不停地试着各种款式的礼服，到最后变成佣人们和埃马内兰讨论得不可开交，她坐在旁边望着衣架上一排排的衣服配饰发呆。  
真是一如既往的热情，就好像他们一直生活在一起一样。  
直到宴会开始前半个小时，埃德蒙和阿图瓦雷尔也终于忍不住敲门而入，于是光看着三位男性为了她的礼服争论不休，深感世界真奇妙。  
她寻思这样下去怕是到最后一刻都没办法决定，于是站起来咳了一声，三位福尔唐家的男性并房间里五位佣人瞬间齐刷刷看向她，吓得她话都卡在嗓子眼里，半天吐不出来。  
“那个，我穿魔巫长袍——呃，黑魔法师的衣服是不是不太合适——那白魔法师的旧医长袍也可以，嗯，就这样定了。所以，那个……”  
光眨眨眼：“今晚的宴会到底有什么必须要我出场的？”  
三位男性你看我我看你，最后还是埃德蒙老爷子站出来做解释说明：“是这样的，今晚是为了和亚马乌罗提的十四人委员会进行一些伊修加德方面的交接而举办的宴会……”  
光眨眨眼。确实，伊修加德结束战乱才几百年，现在好不容易安定下来和行星的最高行政机构进行事务上的交接似乎也说得过去……虽然她并不太懂这些，不过，听见埃德蒙老爷子提到了“亚马乌罗提”时，她就明白为什么老爷子会亲自指明了要她回来参加宴会了。  
“……劳您费心了。”光的嘴唇开了又合，最终也只是说出这样一句话来。  
老爷子轻轻抚摸她的头顶，宽厚温暖的手掌让她感到怀念。  
“别这么客气，我们早就是一家人了。”  
光无声地点头，生怕自己一出声就会首先发出抽噎。  
她确实是被爱着的。  
三位男性已经离开更衣室，光替换好衣袍，挑选好配饰，也跟着走了出去。枝形灯落下层层叠叠的光芒，将她的影子切割成很多份，像是要连着她的存在也一并割裂了一样。

于是爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德踏进会客厅时，一眼就看见了福尔唐一家子身边的光。  
确认过眼神，是早上才分开的人。  
爱梅特赛尔克端着一副公事公办的态度，认真的听完了关于福尔唐家成员的简介，末了却发现并没有介绍到光，也不管什么场合了，直接开口就问：  
“这位是……？”  
光抿着嘴露出社交假笑，牵起裙摆行礼：“我是福尔唐家的客人，也是福尔唐家的骑士，先生。”  
说完又退回老爷子身后，再不看这边一眼。希斯拉德看得好笑，面上开始一本正经地客套，心里却惦记着如果摘了爱梅特赛尔克的面具，那下面的脸色怕是有够精彩。  
接下来的礼节性寒暄里，三个人心照不宣地对彼此保持了沉默。  
爱梅特赛尔克这边很快就和老爷子还有伯爵进入正题；光看着他们正经工作，自己悄悄退了两步，逃似也地溜到了露台上。  
反正她又听不懂，让她去搞那些还不如让她去打架，保证一打一个大获全胜。  
光为自己的偷溜行为找到了理由，于是回到会客厅从管家那里拿了瓶香槟；她正准备端着回露台，身后突然传来轻轻的笑声。  
希斯拉德站在她身后不远处，单手握住压着自己的下唇：“抱歉，没忍住……只是觉得你还真是喜欢喝酒啊。”  
光挑起眉毛：“所以，希斯也想分一杯吗？”  
这又是什么怪称呼？希斯拉德在心里吐槽，脸上保持微笑点点头。管家已经很贴心地在光的托盘上追加了杯子，光笑着谢过他，和希斯拉德一前一后走到了露台上。  
光坐进雕花扶手椅里，抱着刺绣抱枕靠在柔软的椅背上；希斯拉德看她的样子，露出明了的笑容，主动开了香槟倒进两人的杯子里。  
“谢谢。”光眨眨眼，端起酒杯，希斯拉德怀疑她这句道谢仅仅是出于教养，而不是客气，因为她甚至连脸上理所当然的表情都懒得掩饰。  
虽然只是开瓶酒的事情……不过，嗯。希斯拉德点点头。这个人比他想象的有意思多了。  
对于昔日老友如今变成了怎么样的一个人，他还是很感兴趣的。  
“那么。”光舔掉嘴唇上的酒液：“我们是不是该先从自我介绍开始？”  
“爱梅特赛尔克没有和你说过吗？”希斯拉德反问。  
光露出古怪的笑容，就像希斯拉德刚刚讲了个并不好笑的笑话。  
“我们才认识多久？”她问希斯拉德：“您被那位先生传染了吗？”  
明明是被光嫌弃了，可是希斯拉德的嘴角却越咧越开，他单手支在桌子上，脊背挺直，身体前倾，另一只手扶着笛形杯的杯脚，指尖点在杯托上，无意识地划了一下。  
“那么，让我先介绍吧。”他直视着光的眼睛：“我叫希斯拉德，古代人，是亚马乌罗提创造管理局的局长——嘛，现如今就是个闲职啦。”  
他说完对着光做了个“请”的手势。光无奈地放下怀里的抱枕，坐正身子咳了一声。  
“我是光。”她的语速很缓慢，显然在边说边思考：“是福尔唐家的客人，目前在福尔唐家挂职骑士——嗯，我本人现在是个白魔法师。”  
希斯拉德注意到光的措辞，不由地连眨两下眼。  
“至于种族……虽然我很想说我是新生代的人类，不过总觉得和你说谎事情会变得很麻烦？”  
希斯拉德叩了叩桌面。  
“实不相瞒，我今天会被叫回来是因为你们。”光避开希斯拉德的双眼：“亚马乌罗提，神的乌托邦，古代人的城池……”  
“我原本应该也是那里的一员。”  
收获了意想不到的信息，希斯拉德也无法维持假笑了：“你是……转生种？”  
如果是转生种，那她不该不记得自己和爱梅特赛尔克……  
光歪过头，看上去有些不解：“转生种？你是指那些保留了古代人时期记忆和知识的新生的人吗？”  
她低下头，又抱起抱枕，露台的风吹得她发冷：“我接触过，不过很明显我们不太一样。”  
希斯拉德还想问下去，却听见了脚步声；他回过头，没一会爱梅特赛尔克就和埃德蒙老爷子一同出现在他的视野里。  
爱梅特赛尔克和老爷子分别在两人身边坐下。前者抱起双臂，和香槟酒的颜色如出一辙的眼睛扫过希斯拉德和光：“一会不见，你们已经这么熟了？”  
“你在吃我的醋吗？先生？”光笑着回答。希斯拉德循声去看她，却看见在灯光下的光客气又疏离的笑容，和不带过多感情色彩的眼神。  
至于刚才和他聊天时流露的茫然，大约只是他被灯火晃了眼的错觉。  
这位新生的老朋友果然比他想象的有意思多了。希斯拉德为后来者倒上酒，在心里暗暗思忖。一时间谁都没有说话，只有风卷过云层，浩浩荡荡地向西而行。


	5. Chapter 5

爱梅特赛尔克本以为宴会结束后有相当长的一段时间见不到光，谁知道她过了没两天就跑到希斯拉德经营的咖啡店，把他的房门敲得梆梆作响。  
爱梅特赛尔克最开始以为是希斯拉德，于是裹了浴巾就去开门，湿漉漉的头发甚至没来及吹干，贴着他的后颈直滴水，闹得他后背发痒；他一边在心里想着是不是出了什么事情让希斯拉德一大早敲门敲得这么急，一边把头发往后捋了一把，就以这副姿态开了门——  
于是收获了光和希斯拉德的二脸茫然。  
“那个……”希斯拉德努力想说点什么，谁知道光已经上下打量完爱梅特赛尔克，点点头：“嗯，我会对你负责的，先生。”  
爱梅特赛尔克“嘭”的一声把门关上了。  
希斯拉德咳嗽了一下：“他好像不太高兴，我们下楼去店里等他……”  
光挠挠头：“咦？为什么？我真会负责的，而且对他负责我不亏——”  
重点不是亏不亏吧！  
希斯拉德眼疾手快地在爱梅特赛尔克二度爆发、冲出来放贪婪突袭之前把人拖走了。  
笑话，让他放个贪婪突袭，不管有没有堆古代双重的buff他这店都得玩完。他是古代人不缺钱不假，但是开店的钱也是他自己挣的辛苦钱啊！  
等爱梅特赛尔克收拾好下楼时，光已经被希斯拉德按在后院的藤椅里面缩着喝伊修加德奶茶了；她面前的玻璃桌上还放着两个骑士面包，看样子是她的早餐。希斯拉德正在吧台后做三明治。  
爱梅特赛尔克走到光面前，毫不客气地拿起一个没吃过的面包咬了一口，垂眼对上光疑惑的眼神，于是微微抬起头。  
“是精神损失啊精神损失。”他说着哼了一声：“一大早跑过来，又要闹哪一出？”  
光却不跟着他的话走。她站起来，倾过身子把手伸到他右耳耳畔，再撤开时上面已经被她别了一朵红山茶：“前几天还觉得你像个老先生，怎么今天又拿了小朋友的剧本？好啦好啦不要生气啦，姐姐给你戴小红花——”  
希斯拉德及时冲出来拖住了爱梅特赛尔克：“冷静！不可以在店里放贪婪突袭！暗影流和冥王净化更不行！我这店子还想要！！”  
光看着眼前这一幕只是笑，完全没有身为始作俑者的不安。她挥挥手，爱梅特赛尔克头上的茶花就化作以太消失了。  
“先生好没风情。”她重新坐到藤椅里：“山茶多美啊。”  
重点是这个吗！希斯拉德和爱梅特赛尔克齐齐在心里吐槽。  
爱梅特赛尔克深吸一口气，告诫自己不能和这女人计较。他算是看出来了，自己越计较这人就越开心。  
……从前在亚马乌罗提，她是绝对没有这么恶趣味的。  
爱梅特赛尔克摇头，把最后一个想法甩出脑袋。他在光的面前坐下，端起茶壶给自己倒了杯水果茶；希斯拉德看着场面已经控制住，就回吧台接着做他的三明治去了。  
“所以呢？”爱梅特赛尔克问道：“福尔唐家的大小姐有何贵干？”  
“不要用这种奇怪的叫法喂！”光几乎是踩着他话语的尾巴发出了反驳：“说得好像我和他们是一家人一样。”  
“好的好的，明白了，大小姐。”爱梅特赛尔克懒得和她再做无谓的争执，于是从善如流的接过她的话：“大小姐到此有何贵干？”  
“私事啦放轻松。”光放弃了再次修正他对自己的称呼，把一张纸片放到桌面上推给他：“这个。”  
爱梅特赛尔克划过来粗略看了看，发现是一张植物园门票。  
“陪我去。”光双手捧脸。  
爱梅特赛尔克把门票划回去：“你自己去不就好了吗，干什么还叫我？”  
我们很熟吗？他在心里又补了一句。  
“我也想啊！”光看起来气鼓鼓的：“你仔细看看，这是团票，一个人用不了！”  
爱梅特赛尔克只得又拿起纸片，果然在左下角标注了一行小字：限三人及以上团体使用。  
“那也不一定非要来找我们啊？”爱梅特赛尔克很无所谓地摊手：“难道你没有别的可以邀请的人吗？”  
光被他问得一噎：“……你是在打探我的人际关系吗？先生？”  
“少自作多情了，谁在……”爱梅特赛尔克顿了一下，硬生生把后一句“谁在意”吞下肚，险些咬到自己舌头。  
“总之你找别人去。”爱梅特赛尔克甩甩手：“逛园子要走很多路吧？麻——烦——死——了！”  
“实在不行就别去了呗，植物园什么时候都可以去……不过你为什么会买了团体票？酒精把你视网膜腐蚀了吗？”  
光正准备反驳，希斯拉德端着一盘三明治走了过来：“你们在聊什么这么开心？”  
“你怎么看出我们很开心的？”爱梅特赛尔克不等希斯拉德坐稳，就从盘子里拿了一块三明治。希斯拉德笑笑，看向桌子上的门票：“你买错了票所以想邀请我们一起去？”  
“不是买错。”光嘟嚷着放小了音量，看样子是冷静下来了：“是埃德蒙阁下给我的。”  
希斯拉德拿三明治的动作一顿：“……嗯，你真的那么想去吗？”  
“……接下票的时候没仔细看……”光垂下头，手指绞着衬衣的下摆：“所以既然都接了……不想浪费他的心意。”  
爱梅特赛尔克闻言就要开口，被希斯拉德眼疾手快用三明治堵住了嘴：“你想什么时候去？我们看看有没有时间。”  
什么时候……光的瞳孔收缩了一下，只不过她低着头，其余两人并没有发现她的异常。  
“现在就去。”她喃喃：“我……如果等到下午……不，是我很想快点去，不……现在去有我想看的花！”  
有点不对劲？希斯拉德咽下口中咀嚼的食物，眨眼间看到光平静的表情，又疑心是自己的错觉；旁边爱梅特赛尔克大约也注意到了光的异常，抱着手欲言又止。  
你倒是也说点什么，怎么这时候哑巴了？希斯拉德撇了爱梅特赛尔克一眼，扔掉油纸，扯过纸巾擦手：“现在去也不是不行，反正还没开店……不过得马上出发，植物园离我们这里不算近呢。”  
光轻轻点头道谢，抓过背包站起身。希斯拉德示意她坐下再等等，和爱梅特赛尔克分别去收拾外出要用的东西；于是光坐在后院，为了打发这难得的空闲时间，用创造魔法做了一朵又一朵山茶花。等爱梅特赛尔克走下楼时，她已经要被自己创造的白花淹没了。  
爱梅特赛尔克咳嗽了一声，而光只是下意识看向他，手上依然在开出花来。  
他不得已走上前去，双手撑着桌子开口：“你很喜欢这种花？”  
光这才回过神来：“啊……什么……？啊！”  
她猛地站起，身上的白山茶落了一地，像是刚刚下过一场不合时宜的雪。  
“抱歉！”光匆匆忙忙地把创造出的花变回以太；可花实在太多了，爱梅特赛尔克只得跟着一起帮忙。末了，他捡起一朵没有被抹消的花，拿在手里晃了两下。  
“这是什么花？”他问。  
“茶花。”光抽走他手里的白花，眼也不眨地化作以太抹消掉了：“山茶花。”  
“没听说过的东西。”他对于植物类的创造向来兴趣不大。爱梅特赛尔克重新抱起双臂，别过头时看见希斯拉德背着包在店里向着自己招手。  
光也看见了希斯拉德，于是笑了笑，把想说的话按回去，和爱梅特赛尔克一前一后地离开了后院。

因为植物园附近并没有架设以太之光，所以三人选择坐公交车前往目的地。  
大约是工作日上午的关系，车里很空；清晨的阳光透过车窗，在车厢里晃呀晃，偶尔会落到爱梅特赛尔克的脸上，每每如此总能让他眯起眼睛。夜间没散开的寒冷的空气让人保持清醒，希斯拉德一只手塞在口袋里，另一只手拿着手机兴致勃勃地看着植物园的游玩简介。  
光看上去心情不算糟糕。她把头靠在车窗上，随着车身的晃动有一阵没一阵地哼歌，刻意压低的声音被发动机的噪音淹没，却不知怎么传到了爱梅特赛尔克的耳朵里。  
那个人并不怎么哼歌。爱梅特赛尔克盯着一块光斑心想。并不怎么在他们面前哼歌。  
就算只有他们三人相处，那个人也不会漏出一点歌声；但是相对的，那个人很擅长乐器，总喜欢自己躲起来弹竖琴……  
爱梅特赛尔克悄悄用眼角余光去看光，后者半闭眼睛，阳光洒在她脸上，将她的皮肤衬成了半透明的样子。  
单论样貌可以说是原模原样，但……  
不像。果然不像。一点也不像。  
他这样想着，自己先愣住了，回过神又有些想笑，却不知道是在笑什么。  
光完全阖上眼，似乎睡着了。  
希斯拉德把手机递到爱梅特赛尔克面前，开始和他一起小声规划路线。  
公交车披着晨光，载着三个心思各异的人，慢慢悠悠地向着植物园开去。


	6. Chapter 6

光并不是第一次来这个植物园。  
她有些想不清上一次过来这里是什么样子了；希斯拉德和爱梅特赛尔克在旁边对着手机嘀嘀咕咕规划路线，而她拿着门票，仔细辨认门票后面印刷的缩略地图。  
山茶园……啊，位置没有变。  
光抬头去看园前的展板，上面正在宣传本月的郁金香展。  
山茶展是在一月……她已经错过了，不过好在还没彻底错过山茶的花期。  
希斯拉德走过来，把手机递到光眼前，吓了她一跳。  
“抱歉，抱歉。”希斯拉德笑着安抚光：“我们已经商量好了，你看看你想去哪儿，我们一起规划路线。”  
光看一眼手机上的园区导航，又看看门票，沉默半晌，把手机推回去，把门票塞进口袋里。  
“我跟着你们走就行。不用太在意我……我没有一定要去的地方。”  
“哎呀，你确定？”希斯拉德举起手机在光眼前晃了晃：“这个植物园很大哦，就算花一整天也未必能逛完，你有什么想去的直说就好，不要考虑我们这边。”  
“真的没有。”光避开希斯拉德的眼睛，轻轻地说。  
是她强行拖了两人过来陪她，还是……不要更任性了。  
太任性的话，会连现有之物也失去的。  
希斯拉德看着光，突然叹了口气，却也没有更进一步说什么：“那就按照我和爱梅特赛尔克刚才……”  
他才开个头，爱梅特赛尔克就抽走了他的手机。希斯拉德惊讶地去看他，而后者连个眼神也没回过去。  
“啊，我突然改主意了。”爱梅特赛尔克轻描淡写地开口：“你看这里不是有个山茶园，我看简介应该还在花期——之前这位大小姐创造了好多山茶花。哎呀，居然能让你喜欢，闹得我都对这种花感到好奇了。”  
光惊讶地看着他。  
爱梅特赛尔克摊手：“你那是什么眼神？哎呦，又要反驳我就不必了，和你说多了也很累。你就当成我们陪你出来玩的谢礼，闭嘴吧。”  
希斯拉德忍住笑，拿回手机仔细看了会儿：“那就从观赏植物区走……嗯，还能看见樱花；然后走这边——”他比划了一下，爱梅特赛尔克和光自觉凑过去看，谁成想撞到了一起，痛得两个人同时“嗷”了一声，于是希斯拉德憋笑憋得更辛苦了：“——然后走这边竹园、松柏园——最后从水生植物区出园。怎么样，没异议吧？”  
两个人单手捂住额头猛点头，动作意外同步了。  
希斯拉德加快脚步走到前面带路，肩膀还是因为没能忍住而抖动起来。  
天知道他多少年没看到爱梅特赛尔克这么像“活着”的样子了，从他们离开亚马乌罗提开始，在这一万两千年的寻找之旅里，他的友人早已经麻木得像个人偶。毕竟就这样毫无线索地找一个不知道存不存在的人，无异于大海捞针。  
他当然有问过要不要让自己来看看，爱梅特赛尔克却拒绝得非常果断。  
为什么呢？希斯拉德问过，也没有答案。

……想太远了。  
希斯拉德低头看看导航，他们已经踏入了观赏植物区。而光似乎有些兴奋，两三步就蹦到了一行人的最前面。希斯拉德环顾四周，偶尔可见三两在对着花写生的人，看着大部分像是学生，支着便携式的金属画架坐在半米高的灌木前，对着灌木上的红花或画或看。  
红花。  
爱梅特赛尔克看着地面完整的花朵：“这里还能摘花玩吗？”  
“没那回事！别的不提，随便糟蹋植物会被罚款的。”光立刻接话：“那些是已经凋落的花。”  
“以最美的姿态凋落吗？”希斯拉德歪过头，突然想起早些时候在店里，光给爱梅特赛尔克戴花还说他没有风情的场面，又开始憋笑：“确实是……挺有风情的。”  
爱梅特赛尔克显然也想起来了，脸色瞬间变得不那么好看。他抱起手臂，头一偏，落在光眼里像极了小孩子闹别扭：“风情？这么说来倒真是和这位大小姐很配嘛——”  
他这话怎么听都不是在夸人；光却被他说得怔怔，然后居然勾起嘴角笑了。  
“你说的没错。”她偏头去看花，美丽的红花从枝头落到地面，似是从天而降：“我也觉得和我很配。”  
——以最美的姿态凋落、至死也未腐败的花。  
爱梅特赛尔克只觉得她的笑容刺眼。他想起在酒吧后巷里看见的那一幕：穿着旗袍的女子昂首，眼神空洞；然后她歪过头，以很妩媚的神情，笑了。  
……现在回想起来，简直又诡异又令人不适到作呕，甚至于当时到底是怎么样的情况已经不重要了。  
爱梅特赛尔克下意识去捂住嘴；希斯拉德看着情况不对，连忙挑开话题，开始和他们絮絮叨叨地说起前面那片樱花园。光收敛了表情，有一搭没一搭地和希斯拉德聊起来；爱梅特赛尔克跟在两人后面，回想起的诡异的场景却在脑海里挥之不去，等他回过神来，三人已经站在了樱花树下面。  
光缓慢地抚摸着身边的树干：“今年雨水很多，花都打残了。”  
“反正明年还会开。”爱梅特赛尔克抱起手臂，随着光的话语抬头四处张望：“搞得这么多愁善感……”  
光只是垂着眼睑笑。爱梅特赛尔克好不容易压下去的烦躁感又冒上来了。  
“你说的对，明年还会再开。”光站到爱梅特赛尔克面前：“那么等明年，我们三个人再一起来看怎么样？”  
爱梅特赛尔克低下头盯着她，一言不发。希斯拉德见状，明白到了自己开口的场合：“但愿明年这时候天气好一些。”  
“是啊。”光歪着半个身子，越过爱梅特赛尔克去看希斯拉德：“今年的雨水太多了，对树木也不好，而且还容易山体滑坡——”  
“行了行了。”爱梅特赛尔克不耐烦地打断了两人的对话，他讨厌这种只有自己被排除在外的感觉：“樱花也看过了，下一个去哪？”  
希斯拉德看看地图导航：“啊，往这边走。”

植物园比他们想的还要大。  
三人现在身处松柏园通往水生植物区的路上，柏油路两边是高大的白杨树，正借着春季的风抽芽；光坐在路边树下供人休息的长椅上，双脚踩着鞋面，指尖和脚跟血肉模糊；爱梅特赛尔克坐在她身边，正在背包里找创伤膏和消毒液。  
光觉得他多此一举：“没问题的，先生，我是白魔法师啊。”  
爱梅特赛尔克停下翻找的动作：“嗯？我听说现存的白魔法师数量还蛮稀少的——你这是要我夸你吗？”  
“我的意思是，我自己能治疗，给我普通的湿巾擦血就可以了。”光哭笑不得。  
爱梅特赛尔克撇嘴，三两下抽出一包湿巾扔她怀里：“拿去。我看过了，无酒精的。”  
光低下头去清理血迹，时不时因为疼痛倒吸一口凉气：“希斯——嘶——希斯拉德呢？”  
“他在休息区，”爱梅特赛尔克顺手指向不远处的仿制长亭，也不管光有没有在看：“到那边自贩机买东西去了。”  
光把剩余没用上的湿巾塞回爱梅特赛尔克的背包里，开始为自己治疗：“……抱歉，给你们添麻烦了。”  
她不开口还好，爱梅特赛尔克一听她的话就有股无名火往外冒：“你要是真这么想，最开始不舒服就该说出来。”  
光低着头治疗自己，不说话。  
爱梅特赛尔克开始说教，虽然由他来说怎么听都更像抱怨：“你可别和我说脚磨破成这样子你感觉不到。要不是你走不稳摔了一跤谁知道你——”他说着看向光裸露在外的双脚：“——总之，如果真的不想给我们添麻烦，一开始说出来比你忍着要强多了！”  
“你看看现在！”  
光不吭声。  
“而且说到添麻烦，”爱梅特赛尔克拍掉落在身上的树叶，有些恼火叶子掉得太多：“真这么不想给人添麻烦，一开始就不要找我们陪你来——”

希斯拉德站在自贩机前，看上去稍微有些遗憾。  
这边的自贩机都是冰淇淋和饮料一类的东西，没什么能充饥的。他犹豫了好一会，还是放弃了购买的想法，打算到下一个休息区看看，反正离午饭时间还有一会。  
就在他准备回到同伴身边时，身后传来一声巨响，紧接着是人群的尖叫和惊呼，还夹杂着“叫救护车”、“叫工作人员”、“快报警”之类的话语。  
希斯拉德回过头，向着骚乱发生的地方小跑两步。人群已经聚集了起来，围在一起议论纷纷；希斯拉德正打算抓个路人问清楚，就听见一声凄厉的尖叫：

“爱梅特赛尔克————！”

希斯拉德冲进人堆。

爱梅特赛尔克半跪在地上，单手扶住光的肩膀，身边是被他打碎的木头；光被他护在怀里，跪坐在地上，手肘和膝盖全部被擦伤，血滴浸在她黑色的衬衣上，落出一片斑驳的颜色。  
这不是她的血。  
爱梅特赛尔克支撑不住，头落在光的肩膀上，粗重的鼻息和持续不断的出血都在昭示着他并不算好的情况。  
“……真是的……”他靠着光抱怨：“树干怎么会突然落下来啊……这么粗一根……还好我反应快放了个核爆……不然我们都得玩完……”  
光抱住爱梅特赛尔克，眼泪大颗大颗往外掉。  
“爱梅特赛尔克……”她哆嗦着开始释放治疗魔法：“爱梅特……爱梅特赛尔克！”  
“小声点，我听得见……”爱梅特赛尔克想推开她，可是毕竟被砸了个头破血流，还活着就是奇迹了，哪来力气做多余的动作：“省着你的以太吧……这个用法是打算把自己的魔力抽干吗……？”  
光哭得更厉害了，对他的话置若罔闻，依然在连续释放治疗魔法。  
“你不要死……”她哭着说：“……又是我……我果然不该任性来这里的……你不要死！求你！”  
爱梅特赛尔克想说这和你有什么关系而且古代人也没那么容易死；希斯拉德已经成功冲到他们身边，并且毫不犹豫地把光敲晕了。  
“爱梅特赛尔克，你还好吗？”希斯拉德一手支着光，一边向爱梅特赛尔克伸出手；爱梅特赛尔克撑着他的手，在人群的惊呼声里摇摇晃晃地站起身：“……就这位刚才的治疗法，只要不是死人都能救回来。”  
希斯拉德横抱起光，爱梅特赛尔克顶着赶来的工作人员和围观群众惊诧的目光，从扔在一旁的背包里找到了湿巾擦血。  
“快走吧。”爱梅特赛尔克环顾四周，对希斯拉德说：“我可不想进医院那种地方被当活标本——”他压低声音：“不知道内脏破没破，刚刚那个治疗魔法真是……啧……但是能肯定我左手骨折了。”  
希斯拉德点点头，没有再多说；他和旁边不知所措的工作人员搭了话，然后在工作人员的带领下和爱梅特赛尔克一并往医务室走去。


	7. Chapter 7

“啊，等一下，我记得这边马路对面有一家店的大福很好吃。”  
“你要去买吗？”  
“唔，难得过来一次。等等我好不好啦？”  
“嗯！那就给我也带一份吧！毕竟是你喜欢的东西，我也想尝尝看。”  
“喂！你们两个磨蹭什么呢！快点过来准备入园了！”  
“知道了！我去买东西，你和艾默里克先进吧！我俩的票拿给■■■■就行——”

爱梅特赛尔克推门而入。  
他的左手已经被打上厚厚的石膏挂在胸前；希斯拉德坐在床边，为光理了理额前的碎发。爱梅特赛尔克凑到希斯拉德身边，挨着他坐下，然后去看光。  
此时距离植物园的意外事故发生已经过去了一整天，他们现在身处福尔唐伯爵府。  
“真能睡。”爱梅特赛尔克垂头去看光，神色晦暗不明：“你敲她那下到底用了多大的力气啊？”  
“冤枉。”希斯拉德转头去拿水喝：“会睡这么久应该是她在植物园治疗你的时候魔力释放过度……唔，现在想想那个场面确实、各种意义上都很吓人。”  
“……树干怎么会突然断掉？”爱梅特赛尔克别扭地动了一下身子。希斯拉德拿过床头的毛巾为光擦掉额头上的汗水。  
“园区说是虫蛀……我也跟着去看了，真的是病虫害。”希斯拉德歪过头：“这也太巧了。”  
如果不是亲眼确认，他都怀疑有人故意针对爱梅特赛尔克或者光才弄出这场事故。  
可是一点人为的迹象都没有，真的、真的只是意外。  
爱梅特赛尔克若有所思：“你还记不记得她被你敲晕之前说的话？”  
“什么？”  
“……‘又是我’、‘我果然不该任性来这里的’……”爱梅特赛尔克看着光，后者眉头蹙起，似乎做了噩梦：“而且她的反应是不是太过激了？”  
一般来说谁会开口就喊“你不要死”，不是该先问他怎么样有没有事吗？  
更别提当时溢出的吓人的治疗量。  
“确实。”希斯拉德把水杯放回床头。旁边大门被敲了三下，埃德蒙老爷子推门而入。  
爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德站起身，埃德蒙见状摆了摆手，站在离床稍远的地方看向光：“她怎么样了？”  
“问题不大。”希斯拉德立刻露出标准微笑：“灵魂已经安定下来了；以太消耗过高，可能要再睡一会；身上的擦伤——”他说着看向一边的佣人：“已经被上了药，而且衣服也有佣人换过。总体来说没什么大碍。”  
埃德蒙点点头，毫不掩饰地松了一口气：“真是给二位添麻烦了。”他说罢对爱梅特赛尔克欠身致谢：“尤其是爱梅特赛尔克阁下，非常感谢您保护了她。”  
希斯拉德立刻开口，唯恐爱梅特赛尔克说什么不好听的：“谈不上添麻烦。毕竟谁也没想到会发生事故……”  
我情商有这么低吗？爱梅特赛尔克看着希斯拉德的举动，忍住自己的白眼，斟酌着开口：“恕我冒昧问一声……她是不是曾经在植物园发生过什么事？”  
埃德蒙老爷子一愣，脸上少见的出现了犹豫的神情。  
“……问太多了……先生。”  
爱梅特赛尔克转过身，就看见光自己垫高了枕头，一副尚且虚弱的模样靠在床头。  
“给你们添麻烦啦！”她笑笑，对于发生的事故并不是很上心的样子，笑完又去看埃德蒙老爷子，声音放得温柔又轻巧：“抱歉，让您担心了。”  
埃德蒙有所意动，似乎打算说点什么，却碍于爱梅特赛尔克二人在场，最后只是勉强露出笑容摇摇头。  
“……你不需要这么客气。就算你现在不经常回来，也不代表我们疏远了。”  
光只是乖巧地点头。爱梅特赛尔克从没见过她这么听话的样子，心里总觉得别扭。

她和这家人的关系似乎比他所猜测的还要亲密……

希斯拉德看着屋子里的三人，笑着站起身，打算和埃德蒙老爷子告别；就在这时，卧室门被叩响，福尔唐家的管家的声音隔着门板传进屋里。  
“埃德蒙大人，有客人来了。”  
埃德蒙应声而去。爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德对视一眼，也跟着走了出去。  
光目送三人离开，扯过被子重新滑到床榻里。  
求你梦点别的事情吧。她对自己说。可是她的心里却又隐约希望再梦见那个人。  
佣人上前放下床帘。厚重的帘子隔绝了午后的光线，光蜷缩成一团，像是要就此永世沉没进黑暗里。

福尔唐家会客厅里，艾默里克正在不动声色地往自己的红茶里加桦木糖浆，埃斯蒂尼安则早早几口喝完了茶水，并且对艾默里克加入了致死量糖浆的红茶表现出敬而远之。  
爱梅特赛尔克两人本想就此和埃德蒙老爷子辞行，谁知道却被老爷子挽留并带到了会客厅；于是眼下五人围坐在壁炉前，相顾无言。  
终于埃斯蒂尼安没耐心先开了口：“搭档呢？”  
艾默里克不动声色给了他一个肘击，脸上笑得温文尔雅：“我们听说光遭遇了意外，现在正在府上休养，所以就抽空过来了。请问埃德蒙阁下，她现在情况怎么样了？”  
埃德蒙简单说明了一下事故的前因和目前光的状况。希斯拉德眯眼，偏头看着两位来访者。而艾默里克在听完老爷子的说明之后，冲爱梅特赛尔克垂头致谢：“这么说来是您保护了我们的朋友，这真是非常感谢您了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克习惯性想抱起双臂，却受限于左手的石膏，最后只能压住心里的别扭和不适慢吞吞地开口：“那种情况下没有见死不救的道理吧？”  
希斯拉德突然开口：“请问两位和光是……？”  
艾默里克保持微笑的表情不变：“算是多年的老朋友了。这么说来，”他转头去看埃德蒙老爷子：“还没有请问这两位是……？”  
埃德蒙简单进行了介绍。于是艾默里克和希斯拉德保持微笑互相进行了起码十分钟的社交辞令，爱梅特赛尔克看着两个人，晃眼间感觉自己看见两只狐狸在聊天。  
……这是什么奇怪的幻觉。爱梅特赛尔克偏过头，忍住打哈欠的冲动。  
埃斯蒂尼安显得更加不耐烦，可是碍于埃德蒙在场，只能端坐着，手指都快绞成麻花了。  
这两个绝对能客套到明年。爱梅特赛尔克在心里确定了这一点，找准时机打断了两人的来往：“我说，既然你们是那位大小姐的老朋友，那你们知不知道她以前在植物园遇到过什么事啊？”  
空气瞬间安静，在场四个人齐刷刷看向爱梅特赛尔克。  
沉默。  
沉默是今晚的库尔札斯黑铁大桥。  
“怎么了？”爱梅特赛尔克左右看看，眼睛眨巴眨巴两下：“难道有什么不能说的吗？”  
艾默里克最先回过神来，看向埃德蒙老爷子；老爷子低下头，似乎在犹豫；希斯拉德用不赞同的目光去看爱梅特赛尔克，后者干脆撇过头，结果正好和埃斯蒂尼安对上眼神，巨龙视线盯得他心里的不适感更甚了。  
埃德蒙老爷子的叹息打破了僵硬的氛围。  
“这件事出去和骑兵打听也多半听得到，而且您看起来并没有恶意。”老爷子说完又补充了一句：“是出于对光的关心才打听的吧。这样的话，倒也没有非要隐瞒的必要……”  
爱梅特赛尔克本想接一句你误会了我和她关系并没有好到能关心她的地步，但是看看气氛他还是明智地闭嘴了，省得希斯拉德回去又念叨他，像个老妈子。  
艾默里克咳嗽一声：“这件事还请由我来说明。”他说着站起身，冲着爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德做出邀请的手势：“可否请二位和我到外面去，我会为二位详细解释的。”  
埃德蒙老爷子迟疑了一下，还是随他们去了，心里不知为何感到松了口气。  
埃斯蒂尼安没有说话，默默地给老爷子还有自己添满了茶。

这头，爱梅特赛尔克、希斯拉德和艾默里克三人站在露台上，面面相觑。  
艾默里克看向屋外。眼下天气并不好，虽说伊修加德总是在下雪的；他的目光落在雪里，很快又转向更远的地方：“那么，在开始说明之前我想先问问二位古代人，对光和福尔唐家到底知道多少？”  
希斯拉德摩挲着自己的袖口，一时间不太明白这位黑发的年轻人为什么刻意强调了他们“古代人”的身份。  
像是看出了希斯拉德的困惑，艾默里克露出友善的微笑：“光是古代人——至少她是这么和我们说的。”  
“这件事可以算得上秘密，你们不知道也不奇怪。”  
“我知道。”爱梅特赛尔克不耐烦地开口，引来希斯拉德的注目：“所以呢？”  
“然后就是。”艾默里克不急不慢地选了旁边一个靠背雕花扶手椅坐下：“光和福尔唐家——在十年前，他们差点成为真正的一家人。”  
“福尔唐家原本有三个孩子。我想你们应该见过或者听说过其中之二——阿图瓦雷尔阁下和埃马内兰阁下。”  
希斯拉德在艾默里克对面坐下。  
“还有一个，十年前和我们——我，埃斯蒂尼安，光——和我们是同学也是好友。”艾默里克顿了顿，连自己都没察觉自己把声音放轻了：  
“奥尔什方。福尔唐家的次子，银剑骑士奥尔什方。”  
“他是光的挚友。”  
爱梅特赛尔克愈发烦躁。  
“十年前。就在你们这次去的植物园门口。”艾默里克的叙述突然抛弃了感情色彩：“车祸。司机酒驾。”  
“当时他……嗯，也是为了救光。不过很不幸他没有您这样的……该说是运气吗？所以……”  
“是当场死亡。”  
艾默里克说完站起身，行礼道别，也不顾二人反应就转身回屋了；希斯拉德仍然坐着，仰头去看爱梅特赛尔克，而爱梅特赛尔克只是注视着室外的雪，一言不发。


	8. Chapter 8

离开福尔唐家的第二天清晨，爱梅特赛尔克歪在自己房间的阳台上抽烟。  
希斯拉德推门而入，看见的就是好友坐在阳台上靠着三个大抱枕吞云吐雾，窗户也不开，屋子里全是烟云缭绕；他瞬间放弃打好的腹稿，迅速上前推开窗户，深吸一口气，这才感觉活过来了。  
“怪冷的。”爱梅特赛尔克稍微坐直身子，把烟摁进烟灰缸。  
希斯拉德裹着自己的针织披肩在他对面坐下：“怪呛的。”  
爱梅特赛尔克无奈收回了自己要去关窗户的手，俯身勾起扔在地上的外套：“一大早有什么事？”  
“坦白说，还真的不少。”希斯拉德耸肩：“不过比起那些，我现在更想知道你是不是一直没睡？”  
“一直？”爱梅特赛尔克准备接着抽烟，想起希斯拉德还在，去掏烟盒的手又硬生生放下。  
“从伊修加德回来到现在。”  
爱梅特赛尔克含糊的应了一声，觉得希斯拉德可能听不清，于是又同时点点头，模样就显得有些滑稽。  
“我记得你说过，睡觉是打发时间的最好方式。而事实上你也是这么做的。”希斯拉德抱起双臂，就像爱梅特赛尔克常做的那样。  
“那又不是我们的必需品。”爱梅特赛尔克不去看希斯拉德的眼睛：“到底有什么事？”  
希斯拉德缓缓呼了一口气，像是在埋怨，又像是在叹息：“你的手怎么样了？”  
爱梅特赛尔克挥挥左臂，石膏已经被他拆掉了，看上去就像没受过伤一样。  
“如你所见，好得不能再好了。”爱梅特赛尔克重新靠回靠枕里面，偏头去看清晨的雨：“你来就为了问这个？那你看见了，我好得很，你可以做开店准备去了。”  
“不单纯是为了这个。”希斯拉德慢慢坐正，收敛了自己闲散的神情：“毕竟你在回来之后一直没出过房门，我来看看你再正常不过了吧？当然——”  
“如果没猜错，是因为光的事情？”  
爱梅特赛尔克“嘁”了一声。  
希斯拉德微微眯起眼睛，扯出一个怎么看都毫无诚意的笑容：“真巧啊，我也是来问和她相关的事情的。”  
他说着扳过爱梅特赛尔克的肩膀，逼迫对方和自己对上视线：“那孩子有对你说过她的事情吗——特别是，关于她是古代人这一点。”  
爱梅特赛尔克甩开他：“别开玩笑了，她对我向来是敬而远之，你又不是没看见。”  
“……是不是敬而远之我不好说。”希斯拉德依然笑眯眯的：“不过既然如此，有件事我需要你解释一下——你怎么知道她是古代人的？”  
他说着伸出一只手，食指指腹压住爱梅特赛尔克的嘴唇，阻止了他即将脱口而出的辩解：“可别和我说是从灵魂看出来的。新生的人类和我们的灵魂差距还没有大到能完全看清，更多的区别是在自身魔力的量上，不过，在植物园时因为我敲晕了她，所以她释放的以太量也并不足以让你判断她的身份。”  
“但是在福尔唐伯爵府，当艾默里克阁下提到光是古代人的时候……你好像并不惊讶，甚至自然而然的回答了‘我知道’……”  
“不，还要更早。在那天早上，她当着你的面用了两次创造魔法；如果说第一次可以当成普通的戏法——幻象棱晶还是什么的东西——那第二次，满地的……茶花……”希斯拉德稍作停顿，回想了一下花的名字：“她创造了满地的山茶花，你却没有任何惊讶的接受了她能用创造魔法这件事——你明知道新生人类受限于自身的以太量，是无法和我们一样使用创造魔法的——可你似乎已经把她能用创造魔法这件事当成理所当然？”  
“我确定我没有和你说过她可能是古代人，既然她也没有……”  
他记得，光在伯爵府的露台上和自己说过，她的存在有别于转生种……  
“——那么我是不是可以认为，”  
爱梅特赛尔克一言不发地看着希斯拉德，眼神复杂。  
希斯拉德的笑容一下子消失了：“哈迪斯，关于那个人，在一万两千年前‘末日’之后……你是不是瞒着我们做了什么？”  
爱梅特赛尔克避过希斯拉德灼人的目光，离开阳台坐到床沿上，高高挑起眉毛：“你不去开侦探事务所而是来开咖啡馆真是屈才了。”  
不愿意说……还是不能说？希斯拉德扯起嘴角，又变成平常那个柔和的总是笑嘻嘻的人了；他并不是很在意的样子起身，做出道别的手势，径直往房门去了；临了又回过头，扯了扯针织披肩：“对了，我帮你约了光出来逛街，就在今天下午，所以你还有一早上时间把自己收拾得像个人样。”  
爱梅特赛尔克瞬间跳起脚来，用看疯子的眼神看着希斯拉德，双唇开了合合了开，愣生生没能吐出半个字，最终只能气馁地坐回去，却又突然想起来什么似的抬头：“等下，你什么时候要了她的联系方式？”  
希斯拉德用一串笑声回答了他，头也不回地下楼准备开店去了。

希斯拉德当然不是在逗爱梅特赛尔克玩，如果只是为了看他窘迫或者气恼的样子，那大可不必把另一个人也扯上；他确实联系了光，只不过理由跟在爱梅特赛尔克面前提起的不太一样罢了。  
光如期而至。  
她到时，爱梅特赛尔克正缩在吧台后面苦大仇深地和希斯拉德互呛。显然希斯拉德擅自把人约出来这件事对他的冲击不小；当然，也很可能是因为联系方式的事情闹别扭。希斯拉德选择相信后一个。  
光进店之后并没有看爱梅特赛尔克一眼，而是直直冲向希斯拉德：“到底什么事非要我来一趟？”  
爱梅特赛尔克意识到了什么，再次瞪向希斯拉德；后者笑笑，变戏法般从围裙下面的上衣口袋掏出两张票递了过去。  
“我上次采购食材在超市抽奖中了两张电影票，是今天下午的场。但是你看我要开店走不开，爱梅特赛尔克也不会煮咖啡之外的事情，所以我想拜托你们俩把票用掉。”  
光一愣，这才看了爱梅特赛尔克进店以来的第一眼：“那个，为什么一定是我……和他？送给别人……？”  
“哎呀，你不要吗？”希斯拉德作势往回收：“我想着你们会去的，所以没有打算过额外转让给别人，现在也来不及了……真可惜，是首映票呢……”

半小时之后，光和爱梅特赛尔克坐在电影院里，突然互相对视，意识到自己被希斯拉德坑了的事实。  
那家伙……！爱梅特赛尔克咬牙切齿地想。  
……故意卡着点给我们票的吧……光扶住额头，有些挫败。  
两人不约而同地叹气。  
算了，来都来了，且不论同行者的想法，至少自己还是可以好好看个电影。  
电影是中规中矩的电影，讲的是一个人在末日之后收集自己恋人被分裂成十四份的灵魂、最后却发现如果想要真正唤回自己的恋人，他必须先杀死那十四份灵魂的关联者的故事。爱梅特赛尔克看得极其不舒服，他不明白希斯拉德让他看了这样一个故事到底是有心或是无意。  
爱梅特赛尔克这样想着，悄悄瞥一眼身边的光；光正用手遮住脸，刚从放映厅出来，黄昏前的光线垂死挣扎着，比其他时间都要炽烈，照得她睁不开眼。  
［遮住她的脸，光影晃花了我的眼，她——］  
……她什么？爱梅特赛尔克打了个寒颤，不明白自己怎么想起了这句话。  
如果……如果那个人的灵魂也像电影里面那样分裂成十四份，而他必须杀人才能救回来，那他会做吗？  
……会吗？  
爱梅特赛尔克的脸色变了又变，没有接着往下想。他下意识去看光，而光也正在看着他。不知道是不是他的错觉，光的脸上似乎浮现出了担忧的神色。  
“你不舒服吗先生？”她说着伸手去碰爱梅特赛尔克的脸颊：“是不是电影院里面太闷了？”  
爱梅特赛尔克没有说话，也没有推开她；她的手有一点凉，并且干燥，不像是女孩子总涂着护手霜的柔软的手。  
他突然想握住这只手，然后他就这么做了，结果是光被他吓了一跳。  
“先生？”  
“……没什么，别在意。”  
爱梅特赛尔克这样说着，却没有放开光；光挣扎了一下，没挣开，索性握了回去。  
“对面好像有个露天咖啡馆，我们去那儿歇会再回去吧？说不定还能顺便吃点什么当晚饭。”  
爱梅特赛尔克点头，牵着光大步往天桥走；光被他一系列操作搞得晕头转向，只能跌跌撞撞地跟着他往前。这会还不到下班的时间，咖啡座基本上都是空位，爱梅特赛尔克选了一个靠里的位置，看着光有些无措地站在自己面前，这才意识到自己一直抓着她的手。  
他一愣，紧接着迅速松开光，就像被烫了一下。光好气又好笑，最后什么也没说坐到他对面的椅子里；服务员走过来送上菜单，光点了伊修加德奶茶和枫糖松饼，然后在爱梅特赛尔克不赞同的目光里点了一大份冰淇淋；爱梅特赛尔克眼神阻止无果，要了一份伊修加德三明治还有一杯仙子莓茶。接下来等待的时间里，两个人都刻意不去看对方。  
毕竟……还是会有些尴尬的。  
等到东西都上齐，旁边的街道上已经开始堵车。光大概是闲得无聊，转头去看初上的华灯，却无意间瞥见高楼后的地平线，烧得滚烫火红的圆日正在缓缓坠落，那红色是如此夺目，仿佛能将整座城市点燃。  
光的脑袋突然刺痛了一下。  
她不敢再看，重新坐正，迅速吃掉了自己点的东西。爱梅特赛尔克眼见她收拾得差不多了，于是站起身去结账。光身披余晖，注视着他离开的身影，不知道怎么的鼻头一酸。  
爱梅特赛尔克从店里走出来，看见光的泪水，禁不住有些茫然：“你又怎么了？不舒服？着凉了？啊啊，谁叫你吃那么多冰淇淋的？女孩子少吃点冷的不知道吗？希斯拉德可真是会给我找麻烦。”  
光蹭掉莫名其妙的泪水，努力勾出一个并不怎么好看的笑容：“我没事，可能是眼睛里进沙子了。毕竟你看，现在起风了。”  
她说完转过身，向着旁边的公交车站自顾自小跑了两步，没有回头。  
“走吧，先生，你得快点回去啦。说不定会下雨，希斯拉德恐怕已经开始担心你了。”


	9. Chapter 9

雨是在落日之后下的，在天还有余晖的时候，骤然而至。  
爱梅特赛尔克顺利在旅馆隔壁的便利店买到了矿泉水。他回房间的时候，光已经治好了伤口，清理干净血迹，并且换掉了她摔倒在马路上而弄破的衬衣，正坐在大床边上对着窗户发呆。  
“啊，你回来啦先生。”光扯扯裙摆。她不经常创造裙子，所以眼下做出来这件总归不是那么合身：“和希斯拉德联系过了吗？”  
“真喜欢操心。”爱梅特赛尔克顺手把矿泉水瓶扔到光手边，不知道是不是砸到了她的手指，他看见她皱起了眉。  
光拿过瓶子玩起来：“哎呀，话不能这么说，第一次见面就对我说教的可是你。而且你也不希望他担心吧？”  
爱梅特赛尔克被她说得哽住，好半天才后知后觉：“……不，第一点先不提，你是不是对我和希斯拉德的关系有什么误会？”  
光露出惊讶的表情：“你们不是恋人吗？”  
“哈啊？！”爱梅特赛尔克差点捏爆手里的饮料瓶。  
“……真不是？”  
“刚刚那场车祸是不是把你的大脑也甩出去了？！”  
“抱歉抱歉，居然真的不是。”光跳到他身边，明明是在道歉，语气里却流露出一种奇怪的遗憾感；她抓起爱梅特赛尔克的手臂，上面留着一段长长的擦伤：“……看着都疼。”  
爱梅特赛尔克不说话。  
光并不在意他的反应。她扯着爱梅特赛尔克坐在椅子上，开始为他治疗：“又被先生救了一次……哎呀，我可是最怕疼了。”  
她说着埋下头：“……抱歉，连累你了。”  
“少说胡话，和你有什么关系需要你在这道歉？”爱梅特赛尔克反复查看自己的手臂。光确实是一位很出色的治疗师，仅仅是说话间就已经让他血肉模糊的伤口复原如初：“怎么，你还能让刹车失灵？”  
虽然和她在一起遇见事故的概率好像是有点高？  
应该只是错觉吧。  
“毕竟。”光眨眨眼：“这个世界的法则容不下我。”  
爱梅特赛尔克立即准备反驳回去，却想起了什么，脸色瞬间变得非常难看。  
光一把捂住了他的眼睛：“……别用这种眼神看我。”  
爱梅特赛尔克扒开她的手，她又补充了一句：“就好像你亏欠我什么似的……真奇怪，你救了我两次，为什么反而要露出这种表情？”  
爱梅特赛尔克张张嘴，可是很显然光并没有期待过他的回答；她重新站起身，拎过自己的包拍拍裙子就往门口走。  
“你去哪？”爱梅特赛尔克回过神，叫住了她：“因为车祸我们被迫留在这片地区，啊，这里是叫乔布要塞？还是什么？总之，这附近我们谁都不熟悉，唯一能找到的旅馆又只有这一间空房，外面还下着暴雨……你要在这种情况下乱跑吗？”  
“去哪都行。”光单手扶着门，没有回头：“唯独不要和先生一起。”  
“你怕我？”爱梅特赛尔克回想起刚认识的时候在酒吧发生的惨状：“我倒觉得照之前的情况来看，你应该能打两个我。”  
“把你打残了回头还不是我来治疗。”光“噗嗤”笑出声：“不是说啦，这个世界的法则容不下我，所以在我身边很容易出意外呀。”她放轻声音，生怕惊扰了谁的灵魂：“去哪都好，我不想连累你。”  
爱梅特赛尔克突然不可思议地理解了希斯拉德在某些时候面对自己的心情。  
“回来。”他说：“法则什么的事情另说，你把古代人当成什么了？无论是灵魂还是生命，我们可比这些新生的人类要顽强多了。”  
“确实……新生的人类们把亚马乌罗提称为‘神的乌托邦’，把远离人世的你们当成神……”光把手放在门把上：“可是难道古代人不会受伤，不会痛，不会死吗？”  
“说到底，你和普通人有多大的区别呢，先生。”光推开门：“他的事情……艾默里克也告诉你了。所以……我不想再……”  
她刚踏出去半步，话都没说完，就被失去耐心的爱梅特赛尔克一把抓回屋里。他气冲冲地关上门，把人摁在墙上，钳住她的双手：“所以呢？你要我眼睁睁看着你跑进这么大的雨里？你打算去哪？别以为我猜不到！找个酒吧，再找个不认识的男人鬼混一晚上吗？”  
光偏过头，没有否认。  
爱梅特赛尔克更生气了：“你对那个人心怀愧疚也好什么也好那是你的事，但是你这样糟蹋自己，真的是那个人想看见的吗！”  
“他救你，难道就是希望你这样自暴自弃？”  
“……知道了。”光和他对视：“我不走。放开我，先生。太近了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克再三确认她没有说谎，这才把人放开。光甩着自己被捏得发痛的手腕，搬过凳子到窗台前面对窗户坐下；爱梅特赛尔克抱臂站在原地，眼睛瞅着她的身影，一言不发。  
窗外的雨越下越大，隐约能听见雷鸣。  
爱梅特赛尔克的烦躁随着沉默时间开始倍速递增。他在房间里走来走去，总觉得闷热，索性找过空调遥控器，对着遥控器盯了半天却一个摁键都没摁下去。他又去看光，光缩在对她而言过于宽大的木艺椅子里，正在把玩自己的盾牌项链。  
爱梅特赛尔克决定打开换气扇，屋子里闷得他喘不上气。他走到开关旁，手还没抬起来，巨大的响声从天而降，伴随着窗外怕人的白光，他的眼前瞬间漆黑一片。  
停电了。  
光从椅子里窜起来，似乎被这突如其来的状况吓到。不过爱梅特赛尔克回过头时，她已经恢复了正常。  
“停电了。”她轻声说，对着窗外连绵的雨水。  
爱梅特赛尔克不知道她是不是自言自语，便没有接话。他刚创造好一个装在玻璃杯里的蜡烛，就有服务员来敲门。  
光缩回椅子里。失去了空调，房间里的温度可谓是急转直下，她的手指很快就冻僵了，于是她不得不离开窗前，往被子里缩。那头爱梅特赛尔克已经和服务人员确定了大致情况，拿着旅馆提供的充电式夜灯走到内室，立刻看见光抱着被子蜷成了团。  
他叹气，把夜灯放在床头，自己坐到床沿上：“旅馆的人说备用电源出了点问题，可能要明早才能恢复供电。你要实在冷，就去把我的大衣拿过来穿。”  
“你不用这么关心我。”光抱着被子，声音闷闷的：“还是说你们古代人都是这样的？”  
“什么‘你们’‘我们’的，你自己不也是古代人？”  
“我就知道希斯拉德会和你说。”光的语气听起来更遗憾了，闹得爱梅特赛尔克有些哭笑不得。  
“那他难道没告诉你，我还说过我和你们不一样？”  
“哪不一样？”爱梅特赛尔克拿过夜灯凑到她面前，仔细打量她：“少个眼睛还是多了张嘴？”  
“灵魂。”光推开夜灯，直视爱梅特赛尔克的眼睛。在并不算明亮的灯光下，他金色的眼睛被蒙上一层柔和的色泽，看上去就像夏夜刚刚出云的月亮。  
［他像一缕月光，像一只银色的箭。］  
光拍拍自己的脸，脑子瞬间清醒了不少，这才发现爱梅特赛尔克正用诧异的表情看着自己。  
“你的灵魂很完整。”保险起见，他看了光半天才得出结论：“比满月还完整。”  
“外面在下雨，先生。没有什么满月。”光笑笑，稍微找回了一点状态：“而且我不是说完整程度。”  
她说着，趁爱梅特赛尔克还在思考，一把扯过他的衣领；后者尚在走神，重心不稳直接跌了下去；女子的身体软软的，带着旅馆沐浴露的香味；他抬起头，对上光戏谑的表情。  
“真的很冷，先生。”她支起头，凑到爱梅特赛尔克耳边，呼出的气落在他暗金色的耳钉上，化做一层白雾：“可我才不要你的大衣，我更想抱着你取暖。”  
爱梅特赛尔克并不领情，单手摁在床榻上把自己支起来：“冻傻了吗？”  
光哑然失笑，随着爱梅特赛尔克起身收起了自己轻浮的做派：“你果然是个没风情的家伙。”  
爱梅特赛尔克挑眉，不置可否。  
“你不冷吗？”光又问。  
“还行。”他含糊地应了，想来光不会介意，便拿过一个枕头支在床头，歪坐着倚在光的身边；光顺势靠上他的肩膀，感觉到爱梅特赛尔克动了一下，却没有把她推开，于是得寸进尺抱住了他的手臂。  
“先生，先生就像个象牙雕刻的人，我还以为你会和象牙一样冰冷。”光摸索着，扣住他的手指：“好暖和啊。”  
她的手很冰很冰，像个死人。分明在被子里捂了大半天，可还是冷得僵硬，似乎永远也没办法捂热。爱梅特赛尔克反握回去，偏过头看她：“你这是什么比喻？”  
“我在夸你呢。”光半垂眼睑，浅浅地笑。她抬头去看爱梅特赛尔克，看清他的表情的瞬间笑容更加灿烂了。  
“又是这个表情。”她笑着：“你到底把我认成谁了？”  
“想多了，你谁也不是。”  
“那为什么要用这种表情看我？”光并没有打算就此作罢，她从被子里爬出来，跪坐到爱梅特赛尔克身上。  
爱梅特赛尔克想推开她，却被她抓住手腕，索性也懒得动了：“表情，什么表情？”  
光想了想：“怀念，愧疚，遗憾……还挺复杂诶。”  
爱梅特赛尔克被她说得一愣，扭头避开她的目光，怎么看都是在心虚：“我可不知道我还有这么丰富的表情，希斯拉德那家伙总说我除了不耐烦什么都没有。”  
光瞬间遗憾起来：“……你们真的不是……”  
“烦死了真不是！”  
光明智地闭了嘴，迅速转移话题：“说来，先生是亚马乌罗提的市民，还是十四人委员会的一员，为什么会离开亚马乌罗提到外面来？不要说是因为伊修加德交接事务，我知道，希斯拉德的咖啡店可在那开了有些年头了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克沉默半晌，缓缓呼了口气，认真地看着光。哪怕是在这样没有星星的夜里，她的灵魂依然在替代星辰闪耀着。  
特别且美丽，熟悉而陌生的，他的新朋友，他无比怀念的故人。  
“我在找人。”他不自觉放轻了声音，露出温柔的怀念的笑容。  
一个很重要的人。


	10. Chapter 10

虽然还有雷鸣阵阵，但是雨声渐渐变小了。  
光重新用被褥裹住自己的手脚，找了个舒服的姿势靠在爱梅特赛尔克肩膀上，没有再抱上他的胳膊、牵住他的手；爱梅特赛尔克动动手指，忽略掉心里莫名其妙的不自在，调整了自己的坐姿以便光靠得更稳。  
“还冷？”他低声问道，同时去看窗外的雨。夜灯昏黄的光线从玻璃上折射回室内，居然有种说不清道不明的温馨。  
光闻言，下意识缩起双脚，抱成一团：“冷。”  
爱梅特赛尔克认命地打了个响指，一条厚厚的毛绒毯落在她肩上。  
“好点没？”  
光双手抓住毯子边缘用力收紧，把自己裹得像个粽子。  
“再陪我聊聊天吧，先生。”  
“哈？原来你是不说话就不行的那种人吗？”爱梅特赛尔克依然靠在床头，肩膀上空荡荡的感觉有些怪异：“真是个麻烦的家伙。”  
“先生想休息了吗？”光眨眨眼，迅速把毛绒毯掀开盖到爱梅特赛尔克身上：“这样的话，拿去吧。”  
爱梅特赛尔克反手把毯子掀掉，重新搭回她身上：“得了吧自己拿去裹着，真冻出什么毛病了我还得受累照顾你。”  
他说完咳了一声：“行了行了，你想聊什么，不过分的都能陪你说几句。”  
“什么都行。”光也只是随口那么一说，现在真要聊天，她还得现找话题：“先生说自己在找人，那找到了吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克也很想知道自己这到底算不算找到了。他左思右想，决定跳过这个话题：“这个嘛不好说啊……倒是你，你不也自称是古代人，你又为什么在这里？”  
“非要说的话还很巧。”大概是一直缩坐着太累，光又靠回床头，歪坐在爱梅特赛尔克身边：“先生在找人，而我在等人。”  
“你……！”爱梅特赛尔克一惊，惊异之后又觉得不妥，于是放缓了语调：“不，我是说，你等的是个什么人？什么样的人？”  
光的目光落在开始逐渐暗淡的夜灯上：“不记得了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克看着她。  
“啊啊，你又用这种表情看我……”  
也许是氛围太过祥和安宁，光放开手脚，将头枕到了爱梅特赛尔克的大腿上，整个人依然是缩成一团的：“如果是你……告诉你说不定没关系，感觉你不会怀疑我——当然并不是说我要说谎，毕竟怎么看都太离谱。”  
真奇怪，她就是不想对这个人说谎，如若不然，刚才她就拎着包跑掉了。  
“我说过我比较特殊吧？”光闭上眼，表情很平稳，就像在说别人的故事。  
“非要具体说个所以然我也说不出来，但是唯有一点我可以立刻说清楚。”  
“我活不长，先生。甚至或许我根本不能称为活着。”  
“我是个幽灵。似乎因为我的灵魂被不知道什么原因被束缚着不能往生，我一直依附在那些已经死去的人身上复活，然后死亡，沉睡，再复活……循环往复。”  
“这样说你能理解吗？我是个不断死而复生的游魂。”  
她说完去看爱梅特赛尔克，发现对方也在看自己，眼神中有一些她并不明白的悲伤和愧疚。  
“害怕了吗？先生？”不想再看那样的眼神，光侧过头去：“我是个死人哦。”  
“这有什么好怕的，我活这么久什么没见过。”爱梅特赛尔克看见她偏过头，自己跟着也移开了目光：“接着说。”  
光发出低低的笑声。  
“复生的身体不由我选择，死后沉睡的时间也不由我决定。我只知道我每次复生都活不长，在第一道皱纹找上我之前，我就会因为各种事故死掉。”  
爱梅特赛尔克静静地听她用梦呓般的语调诉说着。她的头发搭到他的手背上，软软的让他忍不住想去揉搓一把。  
“然后，可能是复生的次数影响吧，我开始记不清之前发生的事了。”  
“意识到这点后我似乎有对自己的灵魂水晶做点什么，比如试图留下记录——顺带一提，我现在的外貌就是根据灵魂水晶上的记录调整的。”  
“当然，刚刚也说了我每次复生都死于意外，所以或多或少记录会不那么完全。”  
“嗯，不过忘记的似乎只有经历，学习过的能力和知识倒是保留下来了——哎呀，这是不是就叫做不幸中的万幸？”   
“总之，事到如今我已经忘了很多事情了，就连上辈子——就是在依附到这个身体之前的事情也很模糊。”  
“所以我得在这座城市等着。记录中说这里是我们分开的地方，我要等着，等他来带我回家。”  
“……你就没想过自己去找他？”爱梅特赛尔克蠕动着嘴唇，好半天却只吐出这样一句没有逻辑的话：“直接去亚马乌罗提……之类的。”  
“是啊，为什么不去呢？”光闭上眼，沉入黑暗里：“我不知道为什么一开始不去，大概有什么绝对不能去的理由？不过现在……”  
“我不记得路啦，先生。我已经不记得回到乌托邦的路了。”  
她说着像是害怕爱梅特赛尔克发出讥讽一样立刻补充：“何况，我不记得他的音容了……我早就已经不知道我到底在等谁，只知道那是个很重要的人。”  
“而且。”她躺在爱梅特赛尔克的大腿上翻了个身。  
“如果我去找他的时候他正好回到这里找我，那我们不就错过了吗？”  
如果……那个人其实已经不想再见她了呢？  
并不是找不到她，而是已经不想再找她、甚至把她忘了开始新的生活了……呢？  
光感觉手脚僵得厉害。  
“……你还记得自己等了多久吗？”爱梅特赛尔克拨开她遮住脸的头发，温暖的指尖让光忍不住去握他的手，那份刻骨的冰冷便沿着掌心直直流进他的心里。  
“从灵魂水晶的记录来看是一万两千年，要是有更久远的就不知道啦。”光握住这只温暖的手，轻轻地压在自己面颊上，舍不得放开：“我的故事大概就是这样。先生呢？先生找了多久？”  
爱梅特赛尔克任由她蹭着自己的掌心，像只小动物。  
“一万两千年。”他回答，眼神深邃。  
光像是清醒了一样，一骨碌翻起来又一次坐到爱梅特赛尔克身上：“哇，真的好巧。先生不是在和我说笑吗？”  
“……你就没想过你可能就是……”  
“我就是你要找的人？”光像是听了个笑话：“不可能不可能，巧过头了！你刚好在找人，我刚好在等人，然后要见的就是对方什么的，这种事只会出现在小说里！”  
“不会讲笑话就别讲了，根本不好笑。”  
爱梅特赛尔克伸手抱住了她。  
难得他会主动触碰自己，倒让光有些手足无措，花了好一番功夫才冷静下来：“唔，再说……我因为忘记了很多事，所以大概已经，变得和最开始分别的时候一点儿都不像了吧……那个人……真的希望见到这样的我吗？他在找的……真的还是我吗？”  
……即便如此你也选择了等……  
爱梅特赛尔克抱着她，没有回答。  
是的，她的问题没有任何人能回答。  
爱梅特赛尔克决定转移话题，不去想这些怎么也不可能搞懂的事情：“你和伊修加德那一家子……又是怎么回事？”  
提到福尔唐一家，光突然就变得柔和且明快起来；这让爱梅特赛尔克心里的烦躁感又开始升腾。  
“啊啊，他们……”  
“嗯，这么说吧，十多年前我刚认识奥尔什方的时候帮了他朋友的忙，奥尔什方却因此把我引荐到福尔唐家，说什么要回报我。那对我来说真的只是举手之劳。而且，他的家人也很快接纳了我，还安排了我们一起读书来着……”  
“后来呢，就在毕业的时候，他问我，要不要和他一起在伊修加德生活。”光沉溺在回忆里，并没有注意到爱梅特赛尔克拥着她的手逐渐握紧。  
“你答应他了？”爱梅特赛尔克尽量让自己声线保持稳定。  
“……我在等人，先生。”光闭上眼，整个靠在爱梅特赛尔克的怀里：“我……并不讨厌这位骑士。可是我在等人。”  
“如果那个人正好找到我，却发现我和别人开始了新的生活……他大概会伤心吧？何况，我又活不长……”  
“所以我没直接回答他，先生。我只说我得好好想想。”  
“他……怎么说？”  
“你这问题好奇怪？嗯……他说他不介意等我想明白。他虽然不知道我在灵魂方面的特殊情况，但是知道我在等人，他说他只是不想看见我今后也是孤身一人，并不是想强行把我留下来，更不愿意让我因此有什么心理负担。”  
“真是温柔的人啊，先生。”  
爱梅特赛尔克不想光再回忆下去，但他又迫切希望知道这段故事，于是他强迫自己保持了沉默。  
“当然。”光不知道想起了什么，痴痴地笑了：“先生也是很温柔的人。”  
“我是不该存在的存在，是死去一万两千年却依然徘徊的亡灵，是这个世界的法则都容不下的东西……他却给了我可以回去的地方。我对他……可是……”  
“你……最后回答他了吗？”爱梅特赛尔克问道。  
“……没有。”光在爱梅特赛尔克的怀里颤抖起来：“永远……”  
她的骑士永远听不见她的回答了。  
爱梅特赛尔克本来还想追问；他想问她原本准备的答案是什么，可看着她现在颤抖的样子也明白这个话题应该到此为止。于是他只是轻轻拍着她的背，就像在哄孩子。  
“你累了，睡吧。”  
光顺从地点头，不再言语，很快就在他怀里睡着了。爱梅特赛尔克把她放到床上时才发现自己的肩膀上湿成一片。  
哭了？就为了她口中的骑士？  
爱梅特赛尔克说不上自己具体什么感受。话题是他挑起来的，而很显然他挑了个最不该提的事情，结果就是现在两人谁也不舒服。  
他复而去看窗外，依稀可见对面的街灯。  
在他们聊天的时候已经来电了吗？爱梅特赛尔克并没有熄灭床头的夜灯，只是轻手轻脚地打开了空调；旁边放到床榻上的光重新蜷成一团，抱着被子，眼角带着湿漉漉的痕迹。  
［他在找的……真的还是我吗？］  
被这样一问，他也不太明白了。  
爱梅特赛尔克伸出手去握住光抱着被子的手。哪怕已经开了空调，她的身躯依然冰凉。  
不管怎样，至少能变得温暖一些的话……

雨完全停了。


	11. Chapter 11

说起希斯拉德最开始离开亚马乌罗提奔着好友去的时候，他的好友正在亚拉戈帝国当谋臣。  
找人对于希斯拉德来说问题不大，但是找到之后的状况让他一脸茫然，那个赞德身边作风浮夸的大臣真的是他的好友哈迪斯、亚马乌罗提好市民、十四人委员会的爱梅特赛尔克席？  
“我先提醒你。”希斯拉德对着彼时的爱梅特赛尔克哭笑不得：“十四人委员会在‘末日’之后就做出非必要不干涉外界的决定了，亚马乌罗提也因此被他们藏了起来。你这又是闹的哪一出？”  
而爱梅特赛尔克穿着华丽的袍子站在希尔科斯塔塔顶，仰望着日出：“……我只是觉得这样会比较好找人。”  
希斯拉德想了想亚拉戈的版图，沉默了。  
“你就没想过那个人会死在战争里吗？”  
“不可能，那家伙哪里弱到会死在这些新生种的手里。”  
当然，直到亚拉戈搞出大地震结束了自己的时代，爱梅特赛尔克也没能找到人，气得这位亚马乌罗提好市民大骂废物，其骂人姿态之狠厉暴躁看得希斯拉德差点把眼珠子瞪出去。  
“要不要我来帮你一起找？”  
“行了不用没必要，你不给拉哈布雷亚老爷子打我小报告就行了。”  
“这比海底捞针还困难啊，真的能找到吗？”  
“哼，找不到拉倒，那家伙，无论什么时代都喜欢乱跑，也不是一天两天了。”  
希斯拉德寻思这也不关人家乱跑不乱跑，人家还能决定自己出生在谁家不成？而且爱梅特赛尔克抱怨是这么抱怨，该找还是在找，半点没松懈。  
说到底他的这位朋友，除了性格，哪里都很灵巧。  
除了性格。  
东方不亮西方亮，傲娇啥样你啥样。  
既然要找人，那还是当个冒险者比较好，还能接接委托賺点外快，毕竟总有那么一二三四个场合不方便用创造魔法。希斯拉德好不容易说动爱梅特赛尔克，跑去登记了冒险者资格还没个一百年呢，赶上了魔大战。  
所谓人生不如意，每天都有。  
希斯拉德真心觉得很累，等他代替爱梅特赛尔克回了一趟亚马乌罗提汇报魔大战相关事况、顺手处理了创造管理局堆积的事务再回来时，他的好友哈迪斯，亚马乌罗提好市民，十四人委员会的爱梅特赛尔克席，他称帝了。  
希斯拉德：？？？？？  
爱梅特赛尔克十分淡然地抱起自己的长子：“来，叫叔叔。”  
希斯拉德：“奇怪的剧情增加了？！”  
“不对，应该叫哥哥！”吐槽完他又补了一句。  
等闲暇的时候，他在旁边悄悄问了爱梅特赛尔克：“不找人了？”  
“在找。不然我搞这么大个国家闹着玩吗？”  
彼时，爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德一起坐在位于加雷马的住宅的花园里，他的妻儿正在北方大陆难得的阳光里嬉戏。  
我想着你为了找人搞个国家可不就是闹着玩吗？希斯拉德摸摸鼻尖。  
“那你怎么结婚了？孩子都有了……你要怎么解释？”  
“……不解释。我和那家伙也没有到了结个婚还要特意解释的关系。”  
那你找了人家一万多年。希斯拉德把这话沉进胃里，没说出来。  
“别那么看我。说到底这场婚姻只是政治需要。”爱梅特赛尔克自己先忍不住，不耐烦地开口了。  
“如果你明天就找到那个人了，你的妻儿要怎么办？”  
“都说了我和那家伙不是连结婚都要说明的关系！”爱梅特赛尔克差点炸毛，终于还是忍住了：“……而且，新生的人类生命很短暂，不出五百年就会结束……等到那时候再说吧。”  
“……新生人类有一个称呼很适合现在的你。”  
“嗯？”  
“渣男。”  
要不是顾及场合，爱梅特赛尔克绝对让希斯拉德吃上一个暗黑之釜。  
希斯拉德小小地“哼”了一声，扭头去看阳光下的母子，却因为转头太快，加之阳光过于明亮而看晃了眼。  
原来是这样。  
希斯拉德神情复杂。  
“你发现了。”爱梅特赛尔克没有过多解释的打算：“很像吧。特别是笑起来的时候。”  
“我说，要不你别找了……那个人……早就死了，你找到转世又能怎么样呢？”  
爱梅特赛尔克摇头。  
“非找不可？”  
“必须找到。我有一定要做的事情。”爱梅特赛尔克顿了顿：“我答应过……”  
希斯拉德没有说什么。他想起那场“末日”灾难后的战争，人类第一次划分成两个阵营。再后来，海德林与佐迪亚克同归于尽，战争结束。幸存的为数不多的古代人聚集到亚马乌罗提，而后亚马乌罗提被十四人委员会隐匿起来，成为了传说中的乌托邦。  
那个人死了，死在战争中。他和爱梅特赛尔克在黄昏里找到了那个人，那个人刚刚好死去，在爱梅特赛尔克抱起那个人时，那个人还对他笑了一下。  
那个人死了呀。  
战争结束后很长一段时间里，希斯拉德都没见过爱梅特赛尔克，他抱着那个人的遗体离开了，希斯拉德甚至怀疑他去了亚马乌罗提以外的地方。直到十四人委员会紧急召集所有人，他才风尘仆仆地赶回来。  
希斯拉德回忆完过去，又偏头去看他的好友哈迪斯、十四人委员会的爱梅特赛尔克席、加雷马初代开国皇帝索鲁斯。而爱梅特赛尔克正看着花园里身为他妻子的二人，目光中满是怀念。  
或许能让他放下执念。希斯拉德心想。念旧不是坏事，但爱梅特赛尔克分明就是魔怔了。如果就此有个新的开始……大概也不错吧。  
后来剧情的急转直下是希斯拉德没想过的。索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯大帝的长子早夭，而笑起来和那个人如出一辙的女子则背叛了索鲁斯，被他亲自下令处决。  
之后，索鲁斯退位给了自己的孙子瓦厉斯，隐居起来不问世事。  
再后来，瓦厉斯搞出了剧毒兵器“黑玫瑰”，并且投入了和艾欧泽亚各国的战争里，结果失控把自己都玩了进去，甚至搞出一场大规模灾难，迫使十四人委员会出面进行了处理。  
灾难处理完毕后很长一段时间内，爱梅特赛尔克都坐在珂露西亚岛大升降梯旁边的断崖上发呆。希斯拉德怀疑如果不管他，他能把自己坐化成一块顽石。于是希斯拉德拖着爱梅特赛尔克重新到了新生人类的城市，登记当了几十年的冒险者，然后打算找个城市开咖啡馆，顺便还能卖点鲜花的那种。  
“那就去雷克兰德联邦吧。”这是爱梅特赛尔克在离开加雷马之后头一次提出自己的看法。  
至于为什么选了这座城市呢？希斯拉德没问，爱梅特赛尔克也没有解释的意思。他一度坐在咖啡馆的院子里思考人生，像个漂亮的偶人。  
直到那个雨夜，他们捡回了光。

而现在。  
希斯拉德为客人上完咖啡，又去看爱梅特赛尔克。他坐在院子里，正思考人生。自从和光出门看电影却被迫外宿，再回来就变成这样了。  
明明很久没见过他这幅模样……  
希斯拉德叹气之余，拨通了光的电话。  
光这次来得尤其迅速，还带着一个大大的纸袋子。  
“抱歉，最近住在水晶都，来晚了。”光冲进店里，大咧咧地坐到吧台前和希斯拉德面对面，不等希斯拉德问起就主动把手上的大纸袋放到了桌面上。  
“先生的衣服。大衣。我送去干洗店修补清理过了。”她把纸袋往前一推，直勾勾地看着希斯拉德：“有什么事？又是前两天电影票那种还是别……”  
哦……是说爱梅特赛尔克一大早回来的时候怎么外套都没了。希斯拉德了然，点点头：“不是，我就想问问你们外宿一晚上到底怎么了，爱梅特赛尔克他，”他向着院子偏头：“他回来有些魂不守舍的。”  
“魂不守舍？那位先生吗？”光的表情像是听了什么奇妙物语。她点了一份伊修加德奶茶和猪排三明治，伸长手把钱放进吧台内侧：“……也没什么啊，一开始我睡不着，又停电，就和他聊了会儿……聊什么？就我俩各自的事情啊，然后我困了就睡了，他？他我不知道，我醒的时候早就走了，大衣却留给我了。”  
光说着一挑眉：“难道古代人也会中邪？”  
“倒也不至于。”希斯拉德清清嗓子，把猪排三明治和伊修加德奶茶放到光面前：“你能不能去问问他？我去问，他八成不会说实话。”  
“你们关系这么好诶？”光毫不讲究地抓过三明治就是一大口，结果果不其然噎个半死，于是又一口气喝了大半杯奶茶：“你要是问不出实话，那我更问不出来啦！”  
希斯拉德在光面前放了一杯白开水：“总之你去问吧。正好把大衣给他。”  
推辞不过，光只得从善如流地点点头。她三口并做两口吃完三明治，又把剩下的奶茶和白开水一饮而尽，擦干净手拎着纸袋就去了。希斯拉德看着她的身影，愣是品出一股子英勇就义的气势。  
他持续关注着爱梅特赛尔克和光的方向，不多时，院子里两个人就已经你来我往地闹腾起来；希斯拉德端了花果茶过去，看着重新恢复生气的爱梅特赛尔克，有些庆幸又有些不知所措。  
他的直觉没有错，爱梅特赛尔克就是在因为光的某些事情走神。现在光一来，就像是把他遗失的魂魄也带回来了。  
这到底是好还是坏呢？  
希斯拉德在爱梅特赛尔克和光身边空着的藤椅里面坐下，歪着头看两人拌嘴。  
这次会是新的开始……吗？


	12. Chapter 12

爱梅特赛尔克想不起自己在哪本书里看到过这样一个说法：开头往往就是结局。而如果这是真的，那么他目前迫切想知道，究竟是怎么样的开头，让他下班以后和希斯拉德还有光三人一起，在大型超市买菜准备晚饭。  
希斯拉德推着购物车，光在旁边冰柜里挑选材料，爱梅特赛尔克跟在两人身后，满脸写着不耐烦。  
光倒是显得很兴奋。她挑挑拣拣，这边看看那边摸摸，像个没出过门的孩子；希斯拉德看得好笑，手上一点也没停地拣了一把芹菜，转头又挑了两个彩椒。  
接下来要买点肉……希斯拉德想着，转身往贩卖肉类的区域走去，至于爱梅特赛尔克和光，他都不用看就知道两人会跟上来，所以也不担心走散。  
……怎么好像在自己身上感受到了母性？  
嗯，错觉，是错觉。  
爱梅特赛尔克在希斯拉德的要求下拿着蔬菜去称重计价，顶着他宛如天赐接了超火，黑魔纹刚落地对齐boss上天的脸色，把称重的员工吓得不停哆嗦；光在肉类专柜的隔壁水产区瞎逛，背着手看鱼缸里大大小小漂亮或是不漂亮的活鱼。  
然后她看见鱼缸外挂了老大一个警告牌：  
温馨提示：请勿在鱼缸内洗手或将手伸入鱼缸，打鱼请使用渔网。  
于是光默默收回了准备伸进鱼缸摸鱼的手。  
希斯拉德再也没忍住，终于笑出声：“渔网在这边。对，你右手边。”  
光有些讪讪的：“我没想吃鱼，就是想试试摸鱼……”  
“摸鱼不可取。”爱梅特赛尔克把称好的几袋菜扔进购物车，抱起双臂：“好好工作。”  
“我们说的摸鱼是不是不太一样？”光小声嘀咕，转头又被蛤蜊类吸引，于是把爱梅特赛尔克抛在脑后，蹦着过去了。  
“真是的。”爱梅特赛尔克抱怨：“怎么和个小孩子一样。”  
希斯拉德低头整理购物车，眨眼的功夫就看见爱梅特赛尔克自顾自拿了几包薯片和罐装的可乐放进车篮里，不由地失笑。  
“就这点菜可不够三个人吃。”希斯拉德歪过头想了想，把蹦到米面干货区的光叫了回来：“你有什么想吃的吗？说好晚上一起吃饭的嘛。”  
光仰着头，眨巴两下眼睛：“我想吃火锅。”  
火锅呀？希斯拉德保持歪头的动作。  
“火锅会弄得店里味道很重……嗯……你要是……”  
“不行就算啦。”光不等他说完就马上接话，爱梅特赛尔克在旁边“啧”了一声。  
希斯拉德对于她过于小心的反应哭笑不得：“我是说，你要是不介意在二楼客厅和我们一起吃也行，因为二楼毕竟小了点……”  
盛饭添菜还好说，他怕光不自在。  
“没关系吗？”光睁大眼睛：“那不是你们私人……”  
“我觉得爱梅特赛尔克会很乐意的。”希斯拉德露出狡黠的笑容，爱梅特赛尔克被他笑得一个激灵。  
“去，去，关我什么事又把我扯上？”  
他说完意识到这话不合适，又斜眼看着光：“啊啊，当然不是说不行的意思，你可别多心。”  
希斯拉德略微附身，用三个人都能听见的声音对光说：“这对他来说就是很欢迎的意思了。”  
“希斯拉德？！！”

三人大包小包回了店里。打工的人已经锁上门面下班了，他们直接从后院进店，把菜和调料放到后厨。  
“你俩休息去吧，准备工作只要用点儿魔法很快就能完成了。”希斯拉德扎起头发，挽上袖子，然后把准备帮忙的两人往外推；光和爱梅特赛尔克站在后厨门口对视一眼，突然不可思议的达成了共识。  
好想叫希斯拉德一声妈妈……  
当然，两人都保持理智没有叫出口。爱梅特赛尔克拎过自己的一袋子零食就往楼上走，走了没两步又停下来站在楼梯上，也不回头，也不出声，光却会意，连忙小跑几步跟了上去。  
二楼的客厅真的算不上宽大，地面铺着精梳毛布地毯，一张简约的玻璃茶几横在房间中央，茶几上有水果和一套杯具，旁边是石板灰的布艺沙发，另外有两盏白色落地灯，一个黑色长矮柜和一台电视机；通往阳台的落地拉门因为之前室内没人而锁住，爱梅特赛尔克正走过去开门通风换气，还顺手收了晾在外面的衬衣，并给阳台上的花浇了水。  
光像是发现了新大陆：“咦，是茶花。”  
她三两下换了拖鞋，“噌噌”跑到阳台上，细细打量起爱梅特赛尔克刚刚照顾完的那几盆花。如今已是花期的末期，这几盆大概是开得早，茶花谢了个七七八八，落在花盆的泥土上。  
“哦……是你坐一个小时车也要去看到那个花啊。哎呀，希斯拉德打理得比较多，我倒是一直没注意过，只偶尔浇个水。”  
爱梅特赛尔克洗过手走回客厅，发现光还在阳台上对着植物探头探脑，不由地走到她身边，想说什么，最后却只是习惯性地抱起手臂：“不过，不是我说，你还真是喜欢这种花哟？”  
光听完他的话，抿着嘴回过头去看他，露出不那么明朗的笑容：“是啊，我喜欢雪，也喜欢山茶花。它们总是在最美的时候消逝，于是它们就活在了永恒里。”  
爱梅特赛尔克和她对视，最后一副败下阵来的表情把手一摊：“真是的，服了你了，我就随便问你一句，你这脑子里到底装了多少杂七杂八的玩意？怎么样都好，去洗个手准备吃饭吧。”他说着向身后客厅一歪头：“希斯拉德开始摆桌了。”  
光这才大梦初醒，立刻蹦着进屋：“啊呀！我来帮忙！”

屋里随着光的加入迅速闹腾起来，爱梅特赛尔克却依旧站在阳台上，并点了一支烟。  
永恒……  
是的，身为古代人，他当然知道什么是永恒，然而，光一句无心之言却让他又有些不知道了。  
他最近不明白的事情是不是有点多？还是说以前只是他以为他明白？  
爱梅特赛尔克叼着烟，眯起眼，隔着玻璃拉门看室内摆菜的光；她很兴奋，就连灵魂似乎也跟着愈发闪烁。  
她……真是个变数，只要存在就必定带来变化，无论从前还是现在，无论……是哪一个她。  
“爱梅特赛尔克，你怎么还在外面站着？再不来饭就冷了。”  
“哦——来了来了。”

今天的晚饭注定比以往吃过的每一餐都要热闹。  
锅里的高汤沸腾着冒泡，光抢走了爱梅特赛尔克的竹荪，爱梅特赛尔克夹走了希斯拉德的年糕，希斯拉德笑眯眯地给两人一人夹了一块伪装成土豆的姜，看着两个人吃下去的表情笑得尤其开心。  
“我以为先生才是会睚眦必报的那个。”光刚刚吞了姜，这会眼泪汪汪的：“没想到啊希斯拉德，没想到啊。不就是一块年糕吗！”  
她说着歪过头，趁爱梅特赛尔克偏到旁边吐掉姜块的功夫，捞走了他碗里的涮牛肉。  
“哎呀，你这么说，年糕会伤心的。”希斯拉德作势要再给光来一块不知道是土豆还是姜的东西，光立刻敏捷地护住自己的碗。  
爱梅特赛尔克这边吐掉了姜块，又喝了水漱口，回来发现自己碗里凉着的菜从涮肉到粉条全部转移到了光的碗里，不免黑线道道：“我说你要吃什么自己锅里夹，没有就再下啊？是没长手不会下菜还是不会捞？”  
“懒。”光举起左手，口中还在咀嚼一块肉，于是难免口齿不清：“唔懒得站己来拿在嘛。”  
“那你干嘛不去夹希斯拉德的菜？”  
“他会给我姜啊！”光理直气壮。  
“我也会，你要不要试试。”爱梅特赛尔克重新入席，给自己捞了两片年糕。  
“我错了。”光支起身子，脸上是心虚的表情没错，可是手上已经把爱梅特赛尔克的年糕也夹走了：“但是我还敢。”  
爱梅特赛尔克有一万句加雷马粗口想骂。  
希斯拉德看着两人转眼间就跟乌眼鸡似的斗上了，赶紧笑着打岔：“怎么你们感情突然这么好了？”  
“哈啊？谁和这家伙感情好！”两人转过头，异口同声。  
得。希斯拉德不动声色地捞走了锅里最后一片肉：“哎呀，总之，嗯，你们看你们折腾得多热闹。”  
光立刻赌气一样“哼”了一声撇过头，爱梅特赛尔克看她这样，索性也把头扭到一边不说话了。  
“说起来。”光撇过头又转身去看窗外：“下雨了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克一愣，越过希斯拉德的头向着阳台看去，可不是下雨了，还下得不小，他们三个吃吃喝喝闹闹的，完全没有注意到。  
“不过因为在吃火锅完全不冷。”光笑着说，开始和希斯拉德一起收拾碗筷：“果然选择吃火锅是正确的。”  
爱梅特赛尔克见状伸手先把锅往楼下后厨端：“真是的，怕冷就多穿件衣服，你看你这一身，说到底和吃什么根本没关系吧。”  
光刚把碗筷放进洗碗机，转头去接希斯拉德拿下来的炉子，就听见爱梅特赛尔克这话。她把炉子一放，上下打量自己的小黑裙：“我这一身怎么了啊！这可是很经典的款式！”  
“谁懂你的款式。”爱梅特赛尔克正在和那一锅剩下的火锅汤底做心理斗争，倒掉似乎浪费，不到掉很明显又不能再吃一餐，最后还是希斯拉德看不下去把他推开，麻利地处理掉了。  
“可以啦，二位不怎么下厨房的人还是去楼上歇着吧。”  
被这么一说，光和爱梅特赛尔克老老实实一前一后地走了出去。  
……不行，好想叫希斯拉德一声妈妈！  
两人对视的同时，从对方眼里读出了彼此的想法，居然就这样奇迹般的休战了。

光坐进布艺沙发里，顺手开了包薯片。  
爱梅特赛尔克从冰箱里翻出早些时候买的可乐对光示意，光只是摇头，转手给自己创造了一杯酒。  
“还是长岛冰茶合适我，先生。”  
爱梅特赛尔克深深地看了她一眼，低头把可乐倒进杯子里，没吭声。  
“雨……什么时候会停啊。”她又说：“外面看上去真冷。”  
爱梅特赛尔克在光身边坐下，别别扭扭地拿过她开封的薯片，并为了掩盖自己的别扭打开了电视机。  
“回不去就住下来。”他握着遥控器换台，眼睛却完全没有聚焦在屏幕上：“反正又不是第一次住这里。”  
光没接他的话：“啊，不过屋里好暖和。你开空调了吗先生？”  
“这天开什么空调。钱多烧得慌吗？”爱梅特赛尔克叼着薯片，俯身从放在地上的纸袋里抱出自己的大衣搭在光的肩膀上：“行了，拿去吧，屋里怎么暖和人还是会冷的，何况你还格外怕冷。”  
光也不客气，双手扯过衣服的衣襟把自己裹住：“在这种地方温柔呢，先生。”  
“……不要还我。”  
光用力摇了摇头。她知道爱梅特赛尔克在用眼角的余光瞥她。  
“不还，这样暖和。”  
爱梅特赛尔克没再说话，他随便选了个在放电影的频道，把遥控器扔一边，靠进沙发里；光正在从他手里拿薯片吃，见他靠下去了，干脆也挨着他直接靠在他肩膀上；爱梅特赛尔克依然没有推开她，甚至这次还很贴心地给她理了理搭在身上的外套。  
真的。  
光闭上眼睛。  
好暖和……  
余下的时间里，谁也没再说话。等希斯拉德收拾妥当上楼时，光已经靠着爱梅特赛尔克睡着了。


	13. Chapter 13

非要说起来的话，爱梅特赛尔克实在是不乐意看见光和伊修加德的人来往。他自己倒也说不清楚为什么，似乎就只是单纯没由来的不乐意。  
希斯拉德对此抱持无所谓的态度。只不过，他看着爱梅特赛尔克眼巴巴瞧着光接到伊修加德友人要来雷克兰德的消息、就急忙告辞时那样子，思来想去还是决定翘班和光一起去。  
不为别的，反正都是过一天，翘班摸鱼一天总比看爱梅特赛尔克板脸一天要好得多。  
爱梅特赛尔克对他这个决定嗤之以鼻：“都说了好好工作，摸鱼不可取。”  
希斯拉德懒得理他：“你可以回去工作嘛，连着我的份一起。”  
爱梅特赛尔克不说话，老老实实跟着希斯拉德，脸色依然不好看就是了。  
他们顺利在水晶都和光、艾默里克两人汇合，并发展成了四人逛街的局面，看上去活像某某组织大佬出街。  
希斯拉德一上去立刻换了职业假笑开始和艾默里克寒暄，并不动声色把人往前带，爱梅特赛尔克和光就自然而然的被落在了后面；爱梅特赛尔克看着前面两个人，晃眼间总觉得自己在看两只狐狸，索性低头去看光，却见光看着希斯拉德的背影懂了什么似的苦笑了一下。  
不是我。她心想。也不可能是我。  
爱梅特赛尔克突然觉得开不了口。所幸光也不是很想说话的样子，两人干脆就这样默契地并肩前行，谁也不吭声。于是等希斯拉德寒暄完一整套社交辞令，回头打算看看两个人进展却发现他们就这样默不作声走了一路的时候，差点控制不住表情崩坏。  
天地良心，我这是在给谁制造机会？希斯拉德感到头疼欲裂。  
艾默里克那边不知道有没有看出来什么。他揣着一如既往的标准微笑对光招手，等光靠近了从口袋里翻出小纸袋：“埃德蒙阁下让我带给你的，说是你喜欢的糖。”  
光拆开袋子，看见里面满满的都是玻璃纸包装的糖果。她拿出一颗来吃，然后把剩下的糖纸折成了千纸鹤。  
“好甜啊。”她笑着，把纸鹤递给爱梅特赛尔克：“埃德蒙阁下身体还好吗？”  
“挺好的，还让我告诉你，想回去随时都可以回去。”艾默里克把她的举动看在眼里，并不对此做声：“他说福尔唐家的炉火永远为你保留。”  
“那真是太感谢了。”光坐到路边供人休憩的长椅上。爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德跑到旁边的自动贩卖机去买饮料，光见状不等希斯拉德来问就探出头开口：“先生，我要咖啡！艾默里克要热巧克力就好！”  
爱梅特赛尔克抱怨着应了，光这才转过头接着和艾默里克聊天。  
“你今天是来这边玩吗？”  
“公事，和水晶都的。”艾默里克在光身边坐下：“毕竟我还是个议长。”  
“辛苦你啦。”光从口袋里掏糖来吃。她很喜欢福尔唐家自制的这种奶糖，外面是硬壳，中间却是纯巧克力夹心：“你自己来的？”  
“露琪亚和昂德卢也和我同路，不过他们办完事直接坐飞空艇回去了。”艾默里克笑着看她把玻璃糖纸折成新的纸鹤：“我因为埃德蒙阁下的托付，所以来看看你。”  
“我很好，让老爷子不要担心。”光拉开纸鹤的翅膀，看看爱梅特赛尔克的方向，又回过头看艾默里克，把纸鹤递给他。  
艾默里克接过纸鹤，掏出口袋里的记事本，细心夹了进去：“你喜欢拿糖纸折纸这点还是没变。”倒也不枉老爷子拉着他选了大半天糖纸。  
他说着去看希斯拉德二人，两人正在俯身拿饮料。  
“你和那位委员会的阁下在一起了吗？”  
光差点把糖球整个咽下去：“怎么可——咳——可能——”  
“不好意思，是我误会了。”艾默里克给她顺气，正好希斯拉德和爱梅特赛尔克带着饮料回来，他便也没有再说下去。  
爱梅特赛尔克把咖啡递给光，却被艾默里克中途截下，把自己的热巧克力换给了她，还顺手给她打开了易拉罐。  
三人同时看着他。  
艾默里克自然而然地露出标准微笑：“啊，是这样的，我记得光不喜欢喝这种，所以就和她换了。”他说完又补充了一句：“而且她也不擅长开易拉罐。我记得她有次实在打不开，直接把易拉罐捏爆了。”  
光回过神来：“唔……嗯。只不过现在换成你来做这些，有点……不习惯。”  
那以前是谁？爱梅特赛尔克脸色又变得不那么好看了。  
希斯拉德对光招手：“正好我买的是另一种咖啡，你看看要不要和我换？毕竟这个牌子的热巧克力含糖量挺高的，你说过不喜欢太甜的吧？”  
光站起来笑笑：“算啦，偶尔一次没关系的。不过，我有和你说过我不喜欢太甜的吗？”  
“说过，你不是会偶尔来店里吃东西吗？”希斯拉德毫不犹豫地拿过她手里的热巧克力，把自己的咖啡递了过去，并打定主意绝不说其实是自己从她平时的点餐里面猜出来的：“别这么客气。”  
光也不再推辞，捧着咖啡喝起来。希斯拉德看看旁边还在深思的爱梅特赛尔克，忍不住想要扶额。  
有人相爱，有人夜里开车看海，有人命中注定谈不上恋爱完全是活该。  
悲哀，太悲哀了爱梅特赛尔克大人。  
希斯拉德觉得自己差不多认命了。  
爱梅特赛尔克思考归思考，并没有看漏在场人的互动和表情。他眼见着希斯拉德绝对又在想什么有的没的，不免有些头疼。  
建立加雷马的过程中，巧言令色的事他可没少做，如果他有心，自然不会做得比希斯拉德和这位伊修加德的上议长差，可是……  
光希望吗？自己又到底是为了谁去做的？  
更何况……光的情况……他……  
爱梅特赛尔克不愿意接着想下去。他抬起头，才发现只剩下自己和艾默里克。  
“希斯拉德阁下说，刚刚过来的路上看中了一些小东西，需要光帮忙参考一下。”艾默里克笑着为他解释，并且做出了邀请他坐下的手势。  
爱梅特赛尔克两手一摊耸耸肩，还是顺应对方的要求坐到了长椅的另一端。  
“然后呢？议长大人有什么事？”  
艾默里克并不惊讶于爱梅特赛尔克的敏锐，他依然保持风度微笑着，半眯的眼睛却稍稍睁开了：“不，请不要这样称呼我。我只是出于私人的立场想和您说几句话，您是可以拒绝回答的。”  
爱梅特赛尔克斜着眼看他，静候下文。  
“是这样。”艾默里克握着左手压住下唇，清了清嗓子：“……我很好奇，您——是怎么看待光的？”  
“哦豁。”爱梅特赛尔克语气不善：“看样子我是被当成假想敌了？”  
艾默里克哭笑不得：“您误会了。我和光仅仅是朋友关系，还请不要怀疑。何况光在过去也帮了我们大忙，于情于理，我都该关心一下她的生活。”  
爱梅特赛尔克来了兴趣：“哦？能让伊修加德的上议长亲口承认的人情？真让人好奇那位大小姐又做了什么。”  
他最后这句话说得可比之前说的每一句都有诚意，艾默里克自然不会听不出来：“当初她在四大名门的艾因哈特家疑似勾结异端者事件中救了艾因哈特家的小少爷弗朗塞尔，并且在之后的一连串事件里发挥了重要的用处，连带着间接推动了一些事情的改革……总之，她为伊修加德做了不少事，称一句英雄也不为过。”  
“当然。”艾默里克补充：“现如今我只是作为一个朋友在关心她本人，并不是作为上议长在关心一位英雄。”  
爱梅特赛尔克总觉得艾默里克这话怎么听怎么刺耳，却也明白是自己多心了，便强忍着心里的不舒坦和他接着说话：“哎呀，打住，也不用这么详细，我可没有了解这位大小姐的打算。你不是问我怎么看待她的？那我告诉你，现在的她在我看来就是店里的常客，能聊上几句的那种。就这样，没别的了。”  
要让希斯拉德听见这话，恐怕会出现古代人漫长人生中的第一次表情崩坏，还好他此刻不在这里。  
艾默里克点点头，面上不动声色，心里已经开始吐槽。  
编，就硬编，都可以编，只要把你那眼神收敛好，绝对能让人信服。  
曾几何时，他也在奥尔什方注视光的眼中见过那样温柔又专注，却带着犹豫的神情。  
虽说眼前的人和奥尔什方的性格简直是两个极端，不过，如果是光看中的人，应该……没问题吧。  
“还请容我多说几句。”艾默里克看向爱梅特赛尔克，斟酌着开口；后者头一仰，很无奈的样子摊手耸肩，身体力行地表达了悉听尊便的意思。  
“光……在最开始救了弗朗赛尔，我们感谢她并求助的时候，就告诉过我们她在等人，所以尽可能的不想离开雷克兰德；可是在听说我们真的很需要她的帮助时，却毫不犹豫地加入我们并和我们远赴伊修加德。”  
爱梅特赛尔克像是第一次认识艾默里克一样去看他，嘴唇蠕动，终于没有说话。  
“奥尔什方引荐她到福尔唐家这件事……抛开他个人的心思，也是希望她即便因为和我们离开而等不到想见的人，也能有个可以回去的地方。”  
“您是古代人，对您而言永恒才是常态。”艾默里克抬头望着不远处的树梢：“可是我们的生命却很短。至少和您，和光，和古代人们比起来太短了。”  
“您知道当我们听说光为了一个不记得音容面貌的人等了一万两千年的时候，到底有多么吃惊吗？那是我们无法想象到的孤独，甚至因为这时间实在太长而变成了一种概念。”  
“奥尔什方曾经很遗憾地对我和埃斯蒂尼安说过，自己没办法把光从她的孤独里拉出来，哪怕穷尽一生。可是即便如此他也想尽可能陪在她身边。”  
爱梅特赛尔克无法再保持沉默：“所以他邀请那家伙和他一起生活？明知道自己……”  
更何况光还是注定早逝……  
“哎，是的。”艾默里克听出了爱梅特赛尔克的焦躁，但他假装不知道：“他只是希望尽可能给光一些自己能给的。”  
爱梅特赛尔克不耐烦地站起来：“你就想说这个？和我说那位大小姐和她前男友的陈年往事？真可笑，关我什么事？”  
艾默里克只是笑，并不在意爱梅特赛尔克责难的语气。他跟着爱梅特赛尔克站起身，优雅地行了个礼：“奥尔什方说过，或许他没办法长久出现在光的未来里，但是至少他可以珍惜眼前人。”  
爱梅特赛尔克抱臂盯着黑色卷发的精灵。  
精灵保持笑容：“十分感谢您容忍我这番僭越的行为。当然了，您如果觉得我在多管闲事，那我也无话可说。”  
“那么，我该去乘我的那趟飞空艇了，还劳烦您替我向光和希斯拉德阁下道别。”  
他说完理理袖口，再次行礼之后便转身离去。爱梅特赛尔克把手插进口袋，盯着他离开的方向出神。  
［他在找的……真的还是我吗？］  
［至少他可以珍惜眼前人。］  
爱梅特赛尔克猛地转身，深觉希斯拉德和光离开得也太久了，于是掏出手机给希斯拉德打电话；扬声器那头很快传来拨号音，却因久久未能接通，变成了忙音。  
爱梅特赛尔克长叹一口气，把手机扔回兜里，重新在长椅上坐下，开始抽烟。  
说什么珍惜眼前人……  
于他而言……眼前人又到底是什么人？


	14. Chapter 14

“抱歉，抱歉。”希斯拉德站在栈桥上，笑嘻嘻地迎接到了暴躁的爱梅特赛尔克：“我本来和光在挑选蛋糕装饰的样品呢，光的朋友突然有事找她，听上去挺急的我们就直接过来了。然后，你看，”他说着回头看看身后的巨大飞空艇：“里面已经在演出了，光的朋友听说我和光熟悉就给我也安排了位置，我开了静音，所以没接到你电话。”  
爱梅特赛尔克原本有用一个响指把希斯拉德摁进地脉、藉此报复他让自己等了一个多小时的打算，听他这样解释，只好悻悻的放弃了这个想法。  
“大小姐呢？”爱梅特赛尔克向着飞空艇看了一眼，转头就见希斯拉德一副“我就知道”的表情，脸上瞬间挂不住了：“喂喂，你这又是什么意思！”  
“不，没什么，别在意。”希斯拉德低头掩嘴，忍住笑意：“光一来就被拉去帮忙了，我们直接进去等她吧。”  
“哈？为什么我们要等她？”爱梅特赛尔克差点把白眼翻到头顶去：“直接回去啊？”  
希斯拉德笑容凝固：“……你是真的寡。”  
“……什么意思？”爱梅特赛尔克满面疑惑。  
“没什么。”希斯拉德转过身往飞空艇的阶梯上走，心说总不能要我直接说你活该单身吧。他走了两步，意识到爱梅特赛尔克真的没有跟上，这才半无奈地找了个理由：“我买的东西还在座位上放着，就算你不想留下来，好歹拿了东西再走。”  
当然，他就不信爱梅特赛尔克进去以后还会真的走掉。

剧场内昏暗且安静，只有演员的声音在整个空间内回荡。剧场的人直接为希斯拉德安排了单独的包厢，这让希斯拉德和爱梅特赛尔克得以不打扰到他人就到达座位上。  
爱梅特赛尔克一进门，就先听见了演员的台词：

“是啊，你见到了你的上帝，约翰，但是，我呢，我呢，你却怎么也看不见我。”

爱梅特赛尔克不悦地皱起眉：“怎么是这出剧？”  
“哎呀，你知道？”希斯拉德已经稳当地坐下了。爱梅特赛尔克回望他一眼，摇头叹气，接着站在露台边。  
希斯拉德看他不回答，于是自顾自笑起来：“是了，你在加雷马的晚年生活可没少看戏剧……这艘飞空艇还是你当年赐给他们的。”  
“三百年多前的事情，你倒是记得清。”  
爱梅特赛尔克嘟嚷了一句，转头去看舞台。他们来得晚，戏剧已经到了尾声。主演的人在舞台灯光下抓着伪装成头颅的道具，盛放头颅的银盾被扔在她赤裸的脚下；她捧着头颅，贴着那头颅的嘴唇，念着她大段的独白。或许因为是主演的缘故，她的妆容异常厚重，连带着华丽的衣饰，衬得她单薄而苍白，却意外让她和她扮演的角色融为一体。

爱梅特赛尔克看着舞台上的人。

在舞台上，美丽的巴比伦女儿正高举起手中的头颅，仰头亲吻上去，就像是吻上了一缕月光：  
“啊！啊！为何你不看我一眼？”

爱梅特赛尔克眉头一跳。

“你若看我一眼，就会爱上我啊！”

爱梅特赛尔克猛地转过身，不去看舞台上接近尾声的戏码；希斯拉德仍然坐在椅子上，看得津津有味。  
演员还在继续卖力的演出：

“我知道你终将爱上我！  
爱情如同一个谜，它的神秘是死亡无法超越的。”

爱梅特赛尔克三步并做两步站到希斯拉德身边，伸手去拉扯他：“走了，没什么好看的，回去了。”  
希斯拉德被他半强迫着从椅子里拖出来，惊讶地望向他：“你怎么了？马上要结束……啊，你看，莎乐美被围住了——啊，结束了。”  
他说着挣开爱梅特赛尔克钳住他胳膊的手，很有耐心地问他：“怎么了？这么焦躁可不像你的作风。”  
“我不喜欢这出剧。”爱梅特赛尔克含糊地说，说完又左右看了看，试图转移话题：“所以大小姐呢？她到底被叫过来帮什么忙？”  
“她马上就能过来了。”  
希斯拉德只是笑，眼瞅着舞台上帷幕已经完全落下去。爱梅特赛尔克顺着他的目光去看舞台，左看右看没看出什么来，他想再问，包厢的门被人打开，女子穿着华美的衣袍、提着裙摆走了进来。  
爱梅特赛尔克看着头戴华冠的人，有一瞬间发愣。  
是刚才在舞台上的主演，也是……光？  
来人对着他笑：“先生也来了？”  
她说着似乎想习惯性歪头，却因为头冠太重不得不放弃这个举动。就在这时门被敲响，又一名女子走了进来。  
“光，你要不要先把衣服换了？”  
女子的声音很温柔，她走到光的身边，踮起脚为她取下头冠，光瞬间感觉头上轻了几斤。她不好意思地吐吐舌头，结果吃到了口红：“阿鲁玛？抱歉，我这就去换。”  
她一边说着，一边拎起裙摆跑了，阿鲁玛抱着头冠看光风风火火地走掉，只是温柔地笑。爱梅特赛尔克却被光弄得丈二和尚摸不着头脑：“这又是哪一出？”  
阿鲁玛抱着沉重的头冠走到门口，闻言停下脚步，手扶着半开的门回过头：“光下台的时候说，好不容易化一次妆，想让先生看看，要快点让希斯拉德拍照，然后就跑了，哥哥拦都拦不住她。”  
她说着思考了一下，看看希斯拉德，又看看爱梅特赛尔克，最后把目光停留在后者身上：“您就是光的先生吧？当初她在我们剧团兼职的时候，人气可是很高的，既然光选择了您，还请您好好珍惜她呀。”  
她说完礼貌鞠躬，然后抱着头冠就走了。爱梅特赛尔克被她说得目瞪口呆，不但没能及时反驳把关系说清楚，而且连旁边希斯拉德快要笑抽过去了都无暇理会。  
最后他只能挫败地长叹一口气：“啊啊，这都是什么无聊的麻烦事！我就不该进来！”  
“难道那一身不好看吗？”希斯拉德抱起装着各种蛋糕装饰的纸袋，打断了爱梅特赛尔克即将到来的抱怨。  
那一身……  
爱梅特赛尔克没理希斯拉德的调侃，他站到门前，闭上眼，像是要把所有麻烦事都抛开，可是脑海里却浮现出在舞台灯光下，美丽的公主高举头颅亲吻上去的模样。  
［你若看我一眼——］  
爱梅特赛尔克毫不犹豫地打开门，离开了昏暗的包厢踏入明亮的走廊。光正好走到转角处，看见他出门，便小跑着过去了。  
“先生怎么也来了？”她问道，因为刚刚卸了妆洗过脸，她的面颊还是蔷薇的红，加之本人看起来总是和实际年纪有差别，所以倒有几分像是不谙世事的少女。  
爱梅特赛尔克把乱七八糟的想法丢出大脑：“希斯拉德把我骗进来的。哼，早知道进来要看你那么蹩足的演技，我还不如站在外面喝风。鲸头鹳都比你表演时感情丰富。”  
刚出包厢的希斯拉德听见这话，差点凭空摔个跟头。  
光扶了希斯拉德一把，转头接着和爱梅特赛尔克说话：“有这么糟糕吗？看样子我太久不演戏生疏了啊……”  
“没那回事。”希斯拉德拍拍光的肩膀：“别听他瞎说，你演得很生动。”  
爱梅特赛尔克别过头，习惯性地抱起双手：“是，是，我瞎说。然后呢？你怎么会跑去演戏？”  
“阿鲁玛说主演开演前把脚扭伤了，他们在想办法的时候，正好有个剧团成员说看见我在水晶都，就把我叫过来了。”光蹦了蹦，跳下飞空艇的阶梯，站在栈桥上。  
爱梅特赛尔克因为她的动作而低头确认了阶梯数：“哎呦，那你会的还挺多。”  
“十年前刚回雷克兰德的时候在这里呆过。”光简略地回答，她认为爱梅特赛尔克也并不是很想听她长篇大论：“也是临时缺演员，所以我就短期工作了一段时间。我呢，你知道，活了这么多次总是什么都会学到一些。”  
希斯拉德听见这话一愣：“活了这么多次？”  
爱梅特赛尔克心里警铃大作，正要说些什么掩盖过去，走在前面的光先转过头开口了：“对啊。我活了很多次啊。我都告诉过先生，先生居然没有和你提起来吗？”  
“不，我有什么和他交代的必要？”爱梅特赛尔克赶在希斯拉德之前回话：“你到底对我们之间的关系有什么误解？”  
“虽然，我不知道她对我们之间的关系到底有什么误解。”希斯拉德把手搭在爱梅特赛尔克肩膀上，眯起眼睛笑：“但是我确实很好奇，能不能请你回去以后和我好·好·说·清·楚·呢，爱梅特赛尔克大人——？”  
爱梅特赛尔克心里一沉。  
光看着两人气氛突然怪怪的，也不知道怎么回事，于是左思右想自己刚刚说的话，确定没哪一句有毛病，这才带着点劝架意味开口：“……唔，我说，我们去喝酒怎么样？”  
爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德同时怔住，转头看光。  
“就是，我突然发现和你们认识以后我好久没去酒吧了。所以就，想喝酒了，什么的……”  
爱梅特赛尔克把希斯拉德的手从肩膀上打落：“你自己回去用创造魔法喝个够不行吗？”  
“那怎么一样！就算味道颜色酒精度什么的能模仿得再像，也替代不了真正的啊！”  
光说着，上前挽住两人往前拖：“走嘛走嘛，不去上次我打架的那家，去我认识的人那里。走吧，一起去啦。”


	15. Chapter 15

爱梅特赛尔克去买了包烟再回来的时候，酒吧里刚刚重新开始热闹起来。  
希斯拉德坐在吧台前，手边的玛格丽特喝掉了一半，他看见爱梅特赛尔克站在入口，于是向他招手。爱梅特赛尔克慢吞吞地走了过去，在他身边坐下。  
“哪杯是我的？”爱梅特赛尔克对着眼前两杯相差无几的长岛冰茶发怔。  
“哪杯都一样。”希斯拉德随手推了推其中一杯：“都没喝过。”  
爱梅特赛尔克伸手拿了另一杯。  
“我以为你会点香槟或者威士忌。”看他不说话，希斯拉德又开口。  
爱梅特赛尔克眨眼，眼珠左右转动，并不理会希斯拉德。  
“光的话刚刚唱完歌，在后台换衣服。”希斯拉德不再正对爱梅特赛尔克，举起杯子浅浅地呷了一口酒水。  
“她真是什么都会一点，对不对？”他盯着玻璃杯上的倒影，又说。  
爱梅特赛尔克含糊地应了，并不打算再多说。  
希斯拉德不气馁：“你就没什么想说的吗？”  
“没什么好说的。”爱梅特赛尔克搅动杯子里的冰块，隔了好半天才回上这么一句话。  
“说什么？”  
希斯拉德和爱梅特赛尔克应声抬头，光正从吧台旁的磨砂玻璃屏风后绕出来。她又换了一身和白天不一样的衣服，依然是全身漆黑；头发用缎带挽在脑后，缎带长出来的部分扎成了大大的蝴蝶结 ；身上是吊带裙，胸前仍旧装饰着她的银质盾牌项链，尽管这项链和她通身风格都不搭；外面罩着纱制的长罩衫，罩衫长到膝盖，而裙长正好到小腿一半的位置，宽幅的裙摆随着她的步伐晃动着，显得她整个人纤细而又独具风情。  
旁边不知是谁吹了声口哨，爱梅特赛尔克还没来得及找声音的来源，光已经在他和希斯拉德中间的位置坐下了。她单手压着桌面，身体倾斜，伸手够过另一杯长岛冰茶，略微仰起头浅抿一口，双腿叠在一起，高跟鞋没扣鞋带，因了她的动作半吊在翘起的脚上。爱梅特赛尔克注意到她手脚指甲都涂上了黑色的指甲油。  
说来也怪，要是换个人在他身边这种做派，爱梅特赛尔克已经端着杯子有多远走多远了，偏偏由光来做，做出来就是风情万种。  
……不对，这家伙可和风情的风都扯不上一撇，非要说也该是疯子的疯。  
“你们刚刚在说什么？”光放下杯子又问。  
希斯拉德看着爱梅特赛尔克直笑：“不是什么特别的，我只是在问爱梅特赛尔克，他是怎么看你的。”  
“这样？”光一下子来了精神的样子：“先生是怎么看我的？”  
她扭头注视爱梅特赛尔克，爱梅特赛尔克被希斯拉德坑得猝不及防，又被光这样盯着看，一下子暴躁起来：“除了用眼睛看还能怎么看？一天到晚闲得你们总问怪问题！”  
光捧腹“咯咯”地笑起来：“那好吧，我来问个不怪的吧？先生愿意回答吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克又把手臂抱上了：“啊哈，那我可要看看是什么问题。你先问，有兴趣了我自然会回答。”  
希斯拉德看着两人。  
光握住酒杯又松开，转身正对爱梅特赛尔克，清清嗓子：  
“我和先生在找的那个人，很像吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克压在杯沿上的手指猛地一抽动，险些把杯子勾倒。  
“不像。”他望着光的眼睛一字一句地回答。  
光眨眨眼。  
“那个人像月光。”他形容道：“你……像朱砂。”  
光注视着他金色的眼眸：“这是什么形容？”  
希斯拉德猛烈地咳嗽了一声。  
两人都大梦初醒一般迅速错开目光。  
爱梅特赛尔克给自己猛灌了一口，总觉得自己还是喝不来这像茶一样的酒。  
“毕竟……你挺有毒的。”他不知道想起什么补充了一句，补充完毕又觉得更奇怪了。  
光“呵呵呵呵”干笑：“彼此彼此，我看您也挺毒的，有您在，执行死刑都不需要氰化物了。”  
希斯拉德作为旁听完这段奇妙对话的人，觉得自己有很多小问号。  
“你们在聊什么这么开心？”  
你瞎吗哪只眼睛看出我们聊得很开心？  
爱梅特赛尔克听到这话就想反驳，抬头发现是站在吧台后不认识的女人，硬生生把话憋了回去，可是从他的脸色看来，他毫无疑问又把这句话挂在了脸上。  
光倒是很开心地坐正了身子，对着女人露出笑容来。  
“伊塞勒！今天你也在店里呀！”  
伊塞勒单手搭在腰上，无奈地摇头：“我们店七年前的人气驻唱再回归，我来捧个场可不算过分。”  
希斯拉德忍住嘴角的抽动，整理好自己的表情：“光，这位是……？”  
“伊塞勒。我在伊修加德读书认识的。”光大大方方地介绍：“是这家店的老板。”  
伊塞勒对着希斯拉德略微点头，当是打了招呼，并没有主动认识他的打算。光倾过身子，整个人半趴在吧台上。  
“这位是希斯拉德，这位，”她指指脸色不知道为什么又不太好看的爱梅特赛尔克：“是个唠唠叨叨的老先生。”  
“‘唠唠叨叨’和‘老’是多余的。”爱梅特赛尔克皮笑肉不笑地接话，从口袋里摸出刚买的烟，还没拆封就被伊塞勒制止。  
“不好意思，本店禁烟。”她站在吧台后垂眼撇着坐着的人：“客人要抽烟请去后门，那边有吸烟室。”  
光趁着爱梅特赛尔克抬头去看伊塞勒的空档，把他手里的烟盒抽了出来仔细打量；爱梅特赛尔克手里一空，见是光拿走了，也就没吭声，却不知道自己这个反应让伊塞勒看了他俩好几眼。  
“是橘子爆珠的！我也要抽！”  
光跳下吧椅，屈膝单手扣上鞋带，举着爱梅特赛尔克的烟就往后门跑；爱梅特赛尔克跟着站起来，扫一眼她细跟尖头的鞋子，双手揣进口袋略一仰头：  
“行了不就一支烟，我还不至于这么小气，你跑那么快也不怕摔着！”  
他一边说着，一边跟着人往后门去了。伊塞勒和希斯拉德听着光又大声说了什么，然后是爱梅特赛尔克不耐烦的回答，最后随着门关上终于听不见了。  
两人不由地看向对方，从对方眼里读出了相同的感情。  
“光……我上次见她还是去年。”伊塞勒找了个吧椅坐下，单手托腮：“那时候她还在到处乱来，一个月砸了三家店，过得醉生梦死的……现在看起来比之前活泼多了。”  
希斯拉德把酒杯旁装饰的罐头樱桃捡下来吃掉：“我这位朋友……也一样。”  
“他也到处乱来？”  
希斯拉德想了想爱梅特赛尔克搞出的亚拉戈和加雷马帝国，觉得乱来已经不足以形容他了。  
“……呃，我是说他也活泼多了……”他斟酌了一下：“嗯，虽然用‘活泼’其实不太合适……这人原本就和活泼六十四竿子打不着——总之就是这个意思。”  
伊塞勒从吧台内拿出一瓶子罐头樱桃，找了个小碟倒出一堆放到希斯拉德面前。  
“哎呀，谢谢。”希斯拉德笑嘻嘻地道了谢，并没有马上拿起来吃。  
“他们什么关系？”伊塞勒找了双一次性筷子，从瓶子里捡樱桃吃，看见希斯拉德盯着自己，又解释：“这瓶新开的，等会我拿回家吃，不留着出售。”  
希斯拉德发出老母亲一样的苦笑：“关系？我倒是希望他们有点什么关系。”  
他说着喝了一口酒：“我总觉得他俩都在顾虑什么。”  
伊塞勒顺着他的话思考了一下：“你朋友我不知道……光……大概是奥尔什方……啊，奥尔什方是——”  
“我知道。”希斯拉德举起手做了个停止的手势：“光和福尔唐家的事情，我从艾默里克议长那里听说了大概。”  
伊塞勒又盯着他不说话，不过这次希斯拉德并没有详细解释的打算。  
“嘛。”伊塞勒转开视线摆摆手：“既然那只伊修加德藏狐觉得告诉你们没关系，那我也不多问了。”  
藏狐……  
希斯拉德在记忆里搜寻了一下藏狐的样子，差点当场笑喷出来。  
没毛病，生动形象。  
“光这人，至少每次我看到的她约的对象，都有双蓝眼睛。”伊塞勒长长地感叹了一声：“何苦呢。”  
希斯拉德笑着听她说完，没有回话，目光游离不知道又在想什么；伊塞勒只是随口说说，看他没回话也就作罢。接下来的时间里两人低头专心吃樱桃，场面一度有些好笑。

大约是过了相当长的一段时间，光掀开通向后门走廊的帘子，一个人走了进来，挽在脑后的头发全部放下，缎带也不知道哪去了，身上还带着橘子爆珠的味道。她在希斯拉德身边坐下，拿过自己的杯子开始喝酒。  
希斯拉德向着门帘看了好几眼，确定没有后续的动静，这才开口问光：“诶？爱梅特赛尔克呢？”  
“他说要自己呆一会散烟味，还嫌我话多，把我赶回来了。”  
这家伙，莫不是哪根筋又搭错了？  
希斯拉德把杯子往里推了推，站起来往后门走：“我去看看他。”  
“那我去补个妆。”伊塞勒收了罐头，拎过小包去了员工休息室，一时间吧台前只剩下光自饮自酌。  
光偏着头，单手托脸，面无表情地搅动着玻璃杯中的冰块，弄得叮当作响，听上去像是在摇晃一枚笨重的风铃。  
口红是不是掉了？她垂着眼睑心想。食指无意识地搭在嘴唇上，舌尖探出来舔舐了一下指腹，有微微的咸苦味，又带着橘子的甜。  
就像那位坏脾气的先生一样。  
光不再思考，单手把鬓发挽到脑后。身边有见她一人坐着而上来搭讪的人，她换上常用的悲喜不辨的笑容，转头迎了上去；似乎有什么感情随着她的举止在胸腔内肆意蔓延开，绞碎了她的心脏，最终诞生出了她怎样也无法弥补的空洞。


	16. Chapter 16

吸烟室里此时并无旁人，只有希斯拉德和爱梅特赛尔克面面相觑。  
爱梅特赛尔克歪倚在沙发里，大衣衣襟滑下肩膀，半挂在胳膊上，衬衣完全从裤腰里扯了出来，凌乱不复之前，领口大开，隐约可见胸肌。他懒洋洋地抽着烟，手边烟灰缸里都是烟蒂。  
希斯拉德站在一片烟雾里，想了想转头把换气扇和窗户全部打开了。  
“冷死了。”爱梅特赛尔克的声音有些沙哑，不知道是不是一口气抽了太多的烟。  
“那就把衣服穿好。”希斯拉德没好气地说：“出来抽个烟，怎么把衣服搞得这么乱的？”  
他说着上前去抽走了爱梅特赛尔克手里的烟，摁灭在烟灰缸里，却在低头时从烟味和橘子味里闻到了第三种味道。  
是香水。  
甜腻的、玫瑰花香的香水。  
香味非常浓郁，倒不是喷洒过量，而是本身就是浓香水，加上室内一直封闭，这才让味道一直没散开。  
在希斯拉德认识的人里，会用浓香水的只有一个。  
只有光。  
想明白的瞬间希斯拉德差点一个后跳十五米直接撞上门板。  
爱梅特赛尔克被拿走了烟，也没心情接着再来一根，他看着希斯拉德欲言又止止言又欲欲言复止的样子，很不耐烦地站起身，背对他开始整理衣服。  
希斯拉德脑海里跑过一万两千光年的距离，再开口只剩一句话：  
“哈迪斯，你果然是个渣男。”  
刚理平整衬衣的爱梅特赛尔克：？？？？？  
他单手扯着第一颗纽扣回过头，看见希斯拉德堆着假笑，像是对待犯人一样看着自己，胸腔里那颗本来就因为光而不舒服的心脏又是剧烈一跳。  
“……把话说清楚。”爱梅特赛尔克再三告诫自己冷静，转头又坐回沙发上，为了排解心里的不爽开始接着抽烟。  
“香水味很重。”希斯拉德坐到爱梅特赛尔克身边，刻意和他隔了一个烟灰缸的距离：“而且你口袋里是什么掉出来半截？”  
爱梅特赛尔克闻言伸手一摸，是黑色的宽幅缎带。  
希斯拉德还想说什么，觉得不好开口，又觉得必须开口，想着起码说得委婉点，结果等说出来的时候就只剩直白的两个字：  
“做了？”  
爱梅特赛尔克瞪着他，手上半点没歇迅速把缎带塞回衣服口袋里；希斯拉德看他这幅无事发生的做派就明白自己猜对了。  
“……就在这？”  
“……嗯。”  
希斯拉德感觉自己在裂开。  
他就是觉得气氛尴尬想随便问点什么，但是没想到自己会问出这种问题，更没想到爱梅特赛尔克居然还回答了；爱梅特赛尔克大概也在走神，等回答完才猛然想起自己回答了什么。  
两人默默别过头，都不再说话。

沉默。

沉默是今晚的雷克兰德铁桥。

这种捉奸一样的尴尬气氛到底是怎么回事？！希斯拉德还是没忍住在心里咆哮。  
而且为什么我更像被捉的那个？！  
爱梅特赛尔克也没好到哪里去，有些人表面平静无波，内心像是天赐对齐了超火。  
“哈迪斯。”希斯拉德幽幽地开口：“你，果然是个，渣男。”  
爱梅特赛尔克只想把他扔出窗户再补个暗影流。  
“她自己凑上来的。”  
爱梅特赛尔克随口解释了一句，末了突然意识到自己这就像是在推卸什么，他急急忙忙去看希斯拉德，生怕他在自己补充说明之前就误会了什么再冒一句“渣男”出来，可是希斯拉德由于过分震惊，脑回路已经突破天际、超出了他的想象。  
“哦，那是你被强了？”  
啥玩意？  
爱梅特赛尔克捏爆了刚掏出来的打火机。  
希斯拉德马上改口，并且拿过桌上的纸巾递给他擦手：  
“我是说，你们这算成了？”  
爱梅特赛尔克沉默了好半天。  
“……她说不要。”他把话说了一半，终究出于私心没全说完。  
她说，她不要他的怜悯与恻隐。  
他在怜悯她吗？  
如果不是，他又为什么在某个瞬间，抛却了引以为豪的理智和思考的能力？  
“像吗？”希斯拉德看着他沉默，突然发问。  
“不像。”他自然而然地回答：“那家伙能做出这种事，我绕亚马乌罗提倒立跑三圈。”  
两个人都苦笑起来。  
最后还是希斯拉德率先站起身：“时间不早，该回去了……她还在前面等着，也不好让她等久。”

两人持续沉默着，一前一后回到前厅。

爱梅特赛尔克才掀开帘子，就看见光扶着酒杯，另一只胳膊搭在他没见过的男人肩上，向着那人前倾，姿势暧昧。他脑子一热，也不管希斯拉德还在后面，扶着帘子的手一松，整个人大步走了上去；可怜跟在后面的希斯拉德还不知道什么情况，就被帘子打了一脸，痛得他停在原地直揉鼻尖。  
这边光客气得差不多了，刚准备站起来跟人走，哪知道身后突然一股力道把自己拽住，没能散去的烟草味和橘子味包裹了她。  
“不·好·意·思。”爱梅特赛尔克单手遮住光的眼睛，冲着对面的男人礼貌微笑，笑容怎么看都带着一股子威胁的意味：“这家伙临时有约了。”  
男人看看没有反抗甚至有些意外的光，又看看脸色奇差的爱梅特赛尔克，“嘁”了一声便走掉了。  
爱梅特赛尔克依旧揽着光，没有松开。  
光攀上爱梅特赛尔克遮住自己眼睛的手，冰冷的触感立刻在他的皮肤上蔓延开。她似乎想把这只手掰开，却又有些舍不得。  
因为很温暖。她想。  
最后还是爱梅特赛尔克先放了手。他理理领子，这才像突然想起还有希斯拉德的存在一样回过身；希斯拉德站在磨砂玻璃屏风旁看着他俩，见他望过来，立刻很夸张地抹了抹眼角。  
那是一种——“我家孩子终于开窍了”的神情。  
爱梅特赛尔克和光对视，彼此弥漫着的疏离的氛围，在这一刹那间奇迹般缓和了。  
好想叫希斯拉德一声妈妈！  
“你……很缺钱吗？”爱梅特赛尔克别过头，光的视角看不清他的表情。  
“这丫头才不缺钱。”  
伊塞勒大步从员工休息室走出来，绕过吧台，对着还在发怔的光就是一个脑嘣，光“嗷”了声就向后倒，鞋跟一歪险些就地坐下，多亏爱梅特赛尔克眼疾手快扶了她一把。  
“她可是能几天几夜不睡，蹲在雷克兰德和珂露西亚岛上挖收藏品和灵砂卖钱的家伙，再者，这家店收入也有她的分成——没钱？”伊塞勒痛心疾首的模样倒有点神似希斯拉德：“——你这样迟早得病！”  
“我有做安全措施也有定期找谢萨米尔医生体检……”光小声嘀咕，伊塞勒作势又要给她额头来一下子，被希斯拉德笑着拦住了。  
“时间不早，我们也该回去了。”他站到爱梅特赛尔克跟前：“明天工作要早起的。”  
说完又去看委委屈屈缩在爱梅特赛尔克身边、满脸无辜看着伊塞勒的光：“你要在这里接着玩，还是和我们一道走？”  
“我还想再……”光才开个头，立即接收到了爱梅特赛尔克装作不经意却实打实在警告的目光，于是把脑袋一缩，迅速改口：“我这就和你们一起走！”  
希斯拉德好心提醒她：“要不要补个妆？”  
光想了想：“反正……回去就卸掉了没必要……？”  
“可是。”希斯拉德一手搭在腰上，一手托住下巴：“你口红掉了，不要紧吗？”  
“我补。伊塞勒，口红借我。”  
爱梅特赛尔克无语望天花板，这话题不是他该参与的。  
不对？他突然看向希斯拉德：  
“你怎么这么熟练？”  
希斯拉德笑呵呵，并没有回答。  
光接过口红，刚打开盖子又犯了难：“啊，有镜子吗？”  
伊塞勒掏掏口袋，表示镜子在员工休息室；希斯拉德摊手，想也知道他不可能随身带镜子，至于创造魔法，太显眼了怎么可能会用。  
爱梅特赛尔克看着光犹犹豫豫、不知道要不要绕吧台走一大截只为去员工休息室补妆的样子，可算是彻底失去了耐心。他夺过光手里的口红，捏住她的下巴凑上去，吓得光差点反手卸掉他一只胳膊，被他及时制止了。  
“别动！我给你涂！”他没好气地呵斥光，手上的动作却又轻又柔：“真是的，磨磨蹭蹭尽会添麻烦！”  
光安分下来。  
她注视着眼前的人。这个距离下，他的发丝和睫毛，还有眼窝里淡金色的眼睛都清晰可见。尤其是眼睛，她从第一次见面就非常喜欢这双眼睛；抛却莫名其妙的熟悉感不说，他的眼睛就像是带着魔力的月亮，总能教人轻易地深陷其中，直直坠落到长夜里面去。  
此刻他垂着眼睑，长长的睫毛半遮住了月亮，光得以从中挣脱，注意到他拧着的眉；他总是拧着眉的，就算没生气也舒展不开，光当然没有去抚平的想法，只是没由来觉得心中有些空。  
为何呢？即便让他拧眉的缘由是追寻逝去之物的苦难，那也与她无关呀，她是等待的人不是吗？

说到底，看不见尽头的追寻和失去希望的等待，究竟哪个更痛苦、更孤独？

爱梅特赛尔克用食指摩挲着她的唇。  
“行了。”  
他松开光，把口红递给她，然后接过希斯拉德递来的纸巾擦手指。光马上转向伊塞勒：  
“怎么样，他没乱来吧？”  
爱梅特赛尔克简直想给她一个爆栗，好巧不巧古代人的教养在此刻发挥了作用，让他硬生生忍住了。  
“挺好的，薄涂。你唇色浅，很合适你。”伊塞勒拿回自己的口红揣进衣袋，目露疑惑：“可是你个大男人为什么这么熟练？”

八目相对。

沉默。

沉默是今晚的阿马罗栈桥。

希斯拉德咳嗽一声：  
“……总之，我们先告辞了。”  
伊塞勒刚应了一声，他便和爱梅特赛尔克转身离开，半点没犹豫，甚至有点像落荒而逃；光从呆滞中回过神，拎上包准备跟着走，却被伊塞勒抓住了胳膊。  
光惊讶地转头。  
“说真的，别乱来了。”伊塞勒认真地看着她：“就算他……奥尔什方……不在了，你的朋友依然在这里——你不是孤身一人。至少现在，不是。”  
光在片刻的失神后轻轻抱住了她。  
“谢谢，我知道。”光低声说。“我一直……知道。”  
然后，趁伊塞勒没反应过来，她迅速拎着包跑掉了，高跟鞋被踩得踢踏作响，敲击的声音充溢耳畔，胸腔里的空洞感却愈演愈烈。  
爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德站在门口的花坛前等着她。  
光换上一如既往的笑脸，调整呼吸迎了上去。  
“又交代了点事，所以耽误了一会。久等啦！”  
爱梅特赛尔克看着她的笑容，又注意到她颤抖的手指和不稳的呼吸，张张嘴，什么也没说出来。  
“回去了。”他重新扭过头，不去看光的眼睛：“真是的，今天走了好多路，快点回去休息才是正经事。”  
光温柔地笑。  
“嗯，回去吧。”


	17. Chapter 17

三人在街道上走了一段路，光才后知后觉的想起今晚是既望夜。  
她仰起头，越过城市的灯光去看天上的无光之海。今夜的无光之海中有一汪白泉，泉水落入人间的烟火里，将她浸染了个彻底。  
光停下脚步。  
有那么一霎那间，她突然觉得眼前的明月离她非常非常近，她只要伸出手就能够到。可是她没有。  
眼前月终究还是天上月，触手可及，不过是被月光迷了眼的错觉。  
然后，无光之海被遮住了，爱梅特赛尔克取代了她视线中的月亮。  
“你在发什么呆？”他依然是不耐烦的语气：“干什么？又哪不舒服？鞋子磨脚？崴到了？”  
光摇头：“我在看月亮。”  
“十六的月亮有什么好看的？都开始缺了。”爱梅特赛尔克抱臂：“再说，月亮本身也没什么好看的，不就那样吗？”  
“大家都说十五的月亮十六圆嘞！”光冲他做鬼脸，却回避了第二个问题。她快速向前跑了两步，站到希斯拉德身边，拽过他的袖子：  
“我记得宇宙和音那边有家奶茶很好喝，现在不算特别晚，陪我去一趟好不好？”  
“你怎么这么多事啊大·小·姐！”爱梅特赛尔克不等希斯拉德回答，率先翻了个白眼：“一会酒吧一会奶茶——这种东西给我学会自己回去叫外卖！”  
“我要喝的那种不提供外卖啊！”  
希斯拉德眼看两人又要乌眼鸡一样斗上，突然一拍手，把两人吓了一跳。  
“你说起奶茶，我买的蛋糕装饰还在店里寄存着！”他说着看向爱梅特赛尔克：“爱梅特赛尔克，麻烦你……”  
“干嘛？我可不去！麻烦不说，又要走一大截路！”爱梅特赛尔克立刻后退一步。  
希斯拉德看看他，又看看穿着高跟鞋的光：“你想让光去吗？”  
“自己落下的东西自己去！”爱梅特赛尔克骂骂咧咧转身：“……算了，没有下次！”  
希斯拉德笑眯眯地目送他离开，拉着光站到路边的树下。光看着爱梅特赛尔克的身影完全消失不见了，这才收回目光。  
“有什么事吗？”她问希斯拉德。  
希斯拉德抬头看天：“哎呀，我只是不想自己跑一趟，为什么你会觉得我有事呢？”  
“你不是丢三落四的那种人。”光发出低低的轻笑。  
“嗯？”希斯拉德似乎被引起了兴趣：“你觉得我是哪种人？”  
光重新去看她的月亮：“哪种？你是那种，看起来笑嘻嘻，其实把什么都看在眼里，理性大于感性的那种人。”  
“就算你插科打诨救场的时候，眼睛也是明亮的——我总觉得你的双眼，甚至连冥界的深处、连灵魂的颜色也能看见。”  
希斯拉德讶于她的敏锐，然后蜷着身子笑起来：“不不不，不是你觉不觉得，我确实能看见——不光是我，爱梅特赛尔克也一样。他没有和你提到过吗？”  
这次换了光惊讶了：“亚马乌罗提的市民都是这样的吗？”  
“没那回事，这个，怎么说？是个人天赋吧。而且我呢，比较擅长看，哈……爱梅特赛尔克则是在能借用的冥界力量方面比我目前所知的任何人都要强大——他可是‘冥界的宠儿’呢！”  
希斯拉德说着又捂住嘴“哧哧”地笑：“我记得一度有人说，只要他想，说不定能做到让死者复生——什么的，不过这种违背法则的事情不太可能去做，而且古代人都拥有顽强的灵魂，活在永恒的时间里，也没有去做的必要。”  
是吗？光笑笑。那她大概是个另类吧。  
又或者，虽然她自称古代人，其实早就……不属于任何一方了不是吗？  
就算这样，她也获得了随时可以回去的，有着温暖炉火的“家”……  
“既然你这么看待我。”希斯拉德笑完重新站直，一脸正色：“你又是怎么看待爱梅特赛尔克的？”  
他在“看待”一词上着重了语气，很明显是不希望光也像他提到的人一样、来一句“用眼睛看”；光当然听出来了他的意思，心里可惜着不能糊弄过去，一边思忖着用词。  
希斯拉德却误解了她这一刻的沉默，他想了想，又追问：“……而且，现在这样就够了？你知足了？”  
光的视线落在他脸上，怎么看他都是知道了什么的样子。  
光失笑：“你知道了？你们关系果然很好。”  
他们确实是好朋友。希斯拉德挠头，总觉得这话由光来说显得有些奇奇怪怪。光看他不说话，也不介意，依然保持着笑容。  
“我知足呀。能亲吻到活着的圣约翰，我很知足了。”  
“如果不能，你也会砍掉他的头？”  
“我可不是莎乐美。”  
光仅是笑着，向前踏了一步，踩着舞步旋了个身。  
“……我怎么看待他？”  
她用一种朗诵诗歌的语调开口，只不过这蹩足的“诗歌”是她临场现编的：  
“他是追逐月光的人，他追逐着他的月光，想要那光将他照亮。”  
“而我，我只是萤火，是仲夏夜的梦里流过的萤火。”  
她踏着舞步站到希斯拉德身前，和他对视。  
“我没法照亮他，希斯拉德。”  
她说这话时，月光穿过树梢，落在她的面颊上，像是笼了一层纱，让她的面目都变得模糊起来。  
希斯拉德看着她。  
“你不试试……”他感到有些难以开口。  
“我已经试过了。”光垂下头，双手背在身后，像做错事而不安的孩子：“我不想再落空。”  
不去期待就不会落空，她真的不知道，现如今的自己还能不能再承受一场镜花水月的梦。  
是梦就总会醒，只不过看谁先醒来罢了。  
她不敢赌。  
光后退半步，歪过头，半眯着眼微笑：“辛苦了，欢迎回来，先生。”  
爱梅特赛尔克站在离他们六七步的距离上，抱着纸袋，静静地看着他们。  
“好了好了！”光跳起来，自顾自往前跑：“走吧，去买奶茶！再慢点就关门了！”  
爱梅特赛尔克看着她的身影，慢慢走到希斯拉德身边；希斯拉德接过他手里的纸袋，同样注视着跑进人群的光。  
“哈迪斯？”  
“……什么？”  
希斯拉德冲着回过头的光挥手示意她先走，托了一下怀里的纸袋：“这样就好？”  
“……什么好不好？”爱梅特赛尔克双手放进口袋里，风吹起他的头发，凉意不由分说地漫上来。  
春季的夜风果然还是有点冷。  
“算了。”希斯拉德闭眼摇头，向着光所在的地方跟了上去：“反正还有时间，慢慢来也一样。”  
“比起这些……光的事情……不能和我说吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克没回答，算是默认了。  
光站在马路边左右张望，风把路旁两排梧桐的树叶吹得沙沙作响。  
“过去就到了！”她向着希斯拉德二人挥手。希斯拉德大声应了一句。  
爱梅特赛尔克叫住了希斯拉德，似乎还是打算说点什么。

变故就是在希斯拉德移开目光的瞬间发生的。

起先是汽车的橡胶轮胎摩擦地面的声音，然后是光迅速叫喊了什么的声音，接着是尖叫声，奔跑的脚步声和小孩子的哭喊声，还有巨大的撞击声，不知名的惊呼声。所有的声音几乎是在一瞬间同时响起，又同时结束，以至于让人呆愣在原地，不知所措。  
爱梅特赛尔克向前跑了两步，希斯拉德手里的东西“啪嗒”掉在地上，里面的装饰糖果、巧克力、可食用金箔还有淡奶油之类的东西散了一地。  
光跪坐在地上，意识模糊，手还保持着把人推出去的动作；被她推开的孩子正在大哭，像是孩子亲人的人正在检查他身上有没有受伤。  
光茫然地抬头去找爱梅特赛尔克。什么东西正在从她的身体里涌出来，让她无比难受。  
她低下头，一根不算长的细铁棍勉强地穿透了她的身体。  
哪来的……铁棍？  
光心想，头昏脑涨也分不清自己被撞飞之后又发生了什么。  
“啊……烦死了……”她对着爱梅特赛尔克说道，可是在旁人看来，只是她在张嘴喘气。  
意识朦胧中，她感觉自己在对着爱梅特赛尔克伸出手。  
“我最怕痛了……”  
她说完就倒了下去，爱梅特赛尔克率先冲上去抱住她，回头想叫希斯拉德搭把手帮忙救人，却发现希斯拉德僵在原地，脸上是他从未见过的、震惊到无以复加的表情。  
“希斯拉德！”  
爱梅特赛尔克一边动用起自己并不熟悉的治疗魔法开始救急，一边大喊希斯拉德的名字；而希斯拉德依然没回过神，似乎被眼前的景象吓傻了。  
这边爱梅特赛尔克已经做完了应急处理。他小心地用魔法截断铁棍，进一步止血，这才突然意识到了什么。  
他去看希斯拉德，希斯拉德还在看着光。  
在希斯拉德的眼里，此刻的光——光的灵魂正被魔力构成的红色藤蔓缠绕，就像是被捕捉到的猎物一样束缚着，藤蔓上还绽放着同样由魔力构成的五瓣花，一个术式在她的灵魂上忽明忽暗地闪烁，从构成上来看还缺了一些重要的地方，很明显是未完成的，但这并不是个临时做出来的术式，而是一直铭刻在她的灵魂上，像现在这样，在她遇到致命危险时才会出现。  
这个术式在束缚着光的灵魂，强行让她的灵魂留在物质界，无法回到冥界；也正因如此，才给了爱梅特赛尔克做应急措施的时间，否则她早已经当场毙命。  
可是。  
希斯拉德走上前去，搭手进行救治处理。他不去看爱梅特赛尔克，因为他怕自己直接拎起爱梅特赛尔克的领子质问他。  
“麻烦让一让！”  
人群外传来女性的声音。  
“那边受伤的是我朋友——！麻烦让一让！我带了炼金医疗馆的人——！都让一让——！”  
爱梅特赛尔克顺从地把人交了出去，然后和希斯拉德一起上了救护车。希斯拉德挨着爱梅特赛尔克，和他一并坐在一旁，医护人员正在检查光的伤口和身体状态以便更好地进行急救。  
他依然看着光的灵魂。此刻，因为已经暂时脱离即死的境况，那个不完整的术式也开始消退下去。  
“你能看见对不对，爱梅特赛尔克。”希斯拉德尽量压低自己的声音，并努力保持镇静：“是的，你当然能看见……那个术式……那个强行挽留了她的术式……”  
“希望你能回答我。”  
希斯拉德一字一句地说。  
“为什么，构成那个术式的——是你的魔力？”


	18. Chapter 18

在大概三百多年前，雷克兰德联邦还没有成立，格里达尼亚依然存在的时候，这片土地上流传过一位幻术师冒险者的故事。失去了爱人的她抱着爱人的头四处旅行散心，却不知何时开始决定复活爱人、从而走上了不归路，最后消逝在地宫的深处。  
爱梅特赛尔克没有听过这个故事，那个时间他还在帝国自闭养老，过着名为索鲁斯的人的晚年退休生活。  
不过，就算他听到这个故事，也只会无动于衷。毕竟他和那位幻术师根本不能成为互相比较的对象——他是古代人，是冥界的宠儿，是这个行星最高管理机构十四人委员会的一员。  
是的，他是不应该犯下失误的。

雷克兰德联邦，水晶都，悬挂公馆。  
莱楠和炼金医疗馆的谢萨米尔先后从房间内走出来，爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德一左一右站在门外，谁也不和对方交流，活像两尊门神雕塑；看见莱楠出来了，两人不约而同地走了上去，注意到对方的动作，互相对视了一眼，一时间双方都犹豫着没开口。  
莱楠不知道这两人在搞什么幺蛾子，不过这个情况下凑上来，也不太可能是别的事情。  
“光的情况基本安定下来了。”她说：“止血和应急处理都很及时，后续取出异物变得容易多了，但是毕竟伤得太重，不知道什么时候能醒。两位要是担心可以留下来，只不过还请保持安静。”  
语毕，她行了个礼就和谢萨米尔一起离开了，半点没有打听两人和光的关系的意思。反正对于光的人际关系，她从认识光开始就没弄明白过，这种事让她那位和光好像很熟的“爷爷”操心去吧。  
爱梅特赛尔克作势就要进屋，希斯拉德叫住了他。  
“之前我不问是觉得没必要，”希斯拉德淡淡地说：“可是现在看来，事情比我想得更严重。爱梅特赛尔克，哈迪斯，如果你不希望我——当然，我自己也不希望把异常汇报给拉哈布雷亚主席——总之，如果你不希望十四人委员会知道，那你最好还是现在就和我说清楚，说不定我们还能找到补救的办法。”  
爱梅特赛尔克把手搭在门上，保持着推门的姿势。  
“你在威胁我吗？”他的语调毫无波澜。  
“我倒是想威胁你，如果这么做有效。”希斯拉德笑起来，估计是被爱梅特赛尔克的反问气到了：“不过我看没必要，你自己也该清楚，到了现在这个地步，你越掩盖只会让我越明白你必然做了什么了不得的事情——难道你觉得我在看过那个术式之后自己就查不出来吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克收回了手。  
“你想在这里说清楚？”他问。

两人顺着悬挂公馆的楼梯拾级而上，走到最顶端的天桥上才停下；天桥上很宽阔，不用担心被什么无关人士听见。  
“说吧。”希斯拉德四顾无人，给自己创造了一把小椅子，背靠护栏坐在爱梅特赛尔克身前，俨然是审犯人的架势；他的阵仗看得爱梅特赛尔克难受，索性背对他支在护栏上，望着夜幕抽起烟来。  
“你问，我答。”他简短地说。  
“那就先从光的事情开始。”希斯拉德几乎立刻接话：“她说她‘活了这么多次’——到底是怎么回事？”  
爱梅特赛尔克慢吞吞地交代了光在雨夜时告诉自己的情况，希斯拉德一边听着，心里有了个初步的概念。  
“我一开始以为光只是那个人的转世，在她说自己是古代人时，虽然不理解，也没有怀疑更多……被束缚的灵魂……”他思考了一下：“那么接下来解释一下束缚她的那个术式。确实是你刻在她灵魂上的，没错吧？”  
爱梅特赛尔克不情不愿地点头。  
“植物园那次？”  
“……比这更早。”  
希斯拉德沉思了大半天，突然得出一个他自己都不敢相信的结论。他惶然站起身，椅子被他重新解构成以太，他三步并两步，冲上前去拽着爱梅特赛尔克的衣领，脸上满是惊讶和愤怒。  
他并不是轻易动怒的人，倒不如说绝大部分时间都是他在让别人动怒；他总是笑呵呵的，保持着一贯温文尔雅的学者做派，哪怕是在离开亚马乌罗提的一万两千年里，看了再多的闹剧，爱梅特赛尔克也没见过他现在这幅模样——如果不是明白彼此身为亚马乌罗提市民的素养早已深入骨髓，爱梅特赛尔克毫不怀疑希斯拉德能立刻把自己从天桥上扔下去。  
而希斯拉德在拽起爱梅特赛尔克的衣领以后深呼吸了好几分钟，才得以让自己保持冷静接着质问下去。  
“我记得，对，我没记错，那个人的遗体是你带走的，我以为你要安葬那个人，毕竟那个人对你来说……可是你做了什么？”  
“你在一万两千年前，对那个人的遗体，那个人的灵魂——你做了什么？”  
“你居然想要复活死者？你居然试图忤逆法则？”  
“爱梅特赛尔克。哈迪斯。”希斯拉德放开他，后退一步，样子有些脱力：“你怎么会……”  
爱梅特赛尔克捏着烟，垂下眼，嘴唇上下磕绊好半天，这才慢慢开始一字一句地诉说。  
“我……最初只是想安葬那家伙。”他双手搭在护栏上：“我在银泪……始源湖——现在是叫这名字没错吧——在湖中的小岛上找到了合适的洞穴，在洞穴里造满了水仙花，用巨大的白色珍珠贝壳做冢——我只是想安葬那家伙，可是我却发现那家伙的灵魂不知道什么时候出现在我身边，就在我身后，看着我做这一切。”  
他陷入了回忆中，痛苦地捂住眼睛。  
“那一瞬间我突然想，为什么偏偏是那家伙？”  
“我知道，战争伴随着死亡，牺牲总是无可避免。但不也有活下来的人吗？”  
“明明就有活下来的人，为什么那家伙却死了？”  
他说着站直了身子。希斯拉德在他身后，神情复杂。  
“所以你……留住了那个人的灵魂？然后构造了那个术式……”  
“你就没想过即便成功了，要怎么和大家解释？那个人死了！难道你要那个人永远在亚马乌罗提之外、离开所有心爱的人生活吗？”  
而且，复活后的那个人真的还是那个人吗？  
“本来要是成功了，我就可以告诉大家，那家伙只是假死。”爱梅特赛尔克抬头向远处看去：“如果不是拉哈布雷亚亲自来通知我回去……”  
他说着又低下头，发出像是嗤笑的声音，却不知道在笑谁：“那个老爷子……是意识到什么了？在我中途回学院查找资料的时候……”  
而且让希斯拉德跟着离开亚马乌罗提“照顾”自己的，也是这位深渊祭司……  
“然后我就找不到那家伙了。等我处理了所有事，再次回到始源湖，水漫了上来，我怎么也找不到了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克掐灭了烟，回过头一摊手：“好了。这就是全部过程。还有什么要问的？”  
希斯拉德无力地摆手。  
他想起了很多。比如那个下过雨的早晨，对于刚捡回来的光表现出熟络的爱梅特赛尔克，植物园事故之后，在福尔唐伯爵府不合时宜开口追问光的过去的爱梅特赛尔克，他说他知道光是古代人时的那份自然而然，还有对于光能使用创造魔法这件事毫不意外的态度，以及分明暧昧到见过他们的人都会误会他们的关系，却还是刻意和光保持现有距离的做法……  
还有更早在亚拉戈时期，寻找那个人时他信誓旦旦地说那个人不可能死在战争里；在加雷马帝国时他犹豫着说必须找到、有一定要做的事……  
希斯拉德一直以为，一切的开始只是爱梅特赛尔克执念太深——无论是找人的行为，还是找人的方式——于是，尽管在某些地方总有违和感，却并没有深究。可如果一切的开始根本不是源于那个人的死所带来的执念，而是源于爱梅特赛尔克的一念之差带来的愧疚——  
所有的违和，所有的不自然，他的犹豫、迟疑和不接受——似乎突然都说得通了。  
你有没有想过，那个人可能根本不愿意复活呢？希斯拉德在心里说，觉得太残忍，还是没有说出来；他的嗓子干得发哑，他的手指颤抖得像是被浸到了冰块里：  
“……你……现在……不能解开这个术式吗？最不济，至少补全……”  
“解开和补全都有前提，因为这是针对灵魂的术式。”爱梅特赛尔克左顾右盼，走了一大截路才找到垃圾桶扔掉手里的烟蒂：“前提就是，她死了。”  
“在她还能称为活着的情况下是做不到补全的，至于解开……她的灵魂会因为失去了束缚，直接回归冥界。”  
他大步往天桥下走，双手插袋，没有回头：  
“是我导致了现在的局面，你想怎么说我都可以，想告诉那个老爷子也随便你。但是，你……要我亲手杀了她吗？”  
“对于这个，我保留意见。”希斯拉德叫住他：“不过现在，如果你不介意，我还想再问一件事。”  
爱梅特赛尔克停下脚步：“你问。”  
希斯拉德清清嗓子，突然意识到接下来的问话同样显得残忍无比。  
可他却不得不问。  
“那我问你，哈迪斯。”  
他用非常悲伤的目光望着好友的背影。  
“对于现在的你来说，她……是谁？”  
爱梅特赛尔克没有回答。  
“不像……不是吗？”希斯拉德苦笑，但是他的好友并不能看见：“你我都知道，造就一个人的是他的人生历程，而不是诞生时拥有怎样的灵魂……”  
“这已经……”  
爱梅特赛尔克大步往前走，把希斯拉德的声音抛在脑后，可他的话语如同最恶毒的诅咒一样，还是直直地刺进他的大脑，并且一路而下，绞住他的心脏。  
“这已经是另一个人了，哈迪斯。”


	19. Chapter 19

悬挂公馆里一贯静悄悄的，所以稍微有点响动就格外引人注目。爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德一前一后走下天桥，还没看见房间门就先听见了说话声。  
听上去是一对男女的声音，女方的声音里夹杂着时不时的抽噎，男方的声音里则带着一些困扰，似乎是因为不知道怎样劝慰。他听见阶梯上的响动，于是回过头，正好和率先下来的爱梅特赛尔克打了个照面。  
爱梅特赛尔克看着眼前人。  
这是一位猫秘族男性，红色的头发，发梢已经开始泛白，身上是红黑的长袍，身高在所有猫秘族里也算不得高的；爱梅特赛尔克站到他面前时才注意到，他的一整条右手臂已经完全水晶化了。  
不过，吸引爱梅特赛尔克注意力的并不是他的手，而是他红色的眼睛。红色的眼睛在诺弗兰特并不少见，然而这位的眼睛却红得像血滴。爱梅特赛尔克总记得自己过去似乎也见过这样的眼睛。  
啊，对了，是亚拉戈。亚拉戈的皇族。  
刚刚才在爱梅特赛尔克面前离开的莱楠又一次从光的房间里推门出来。  
“光还没醒，水晶公。”她说着，注意到了希斯拉德和爱梅特赛尔克，因此吃了一惊，似乎惊讶于他们怎么还没走。  
水晶公则结束了和爱梅特赛尔克莫名其妙的对视，转头和面前抽噎的妇女解释：“您看，她还没醒。我了解您想道谢的心情，我向您保证我们会传达到的。您的孩子刚刚也受了不少惊吓不是吗？您还是接着回去陪他吧。”  
妇人又连声道了谢，仍然抽噎着缓步离开了。  
希斯拉德拔开站在最后一节阶梯上当木桩的爱梅特赛尔克，走到前面问莱楠：“不好意思，光……还没醒？”  
“至少我出来的时候没有要醒的迹象。”莱楠点点头，没有过多的感情流露：“她伤得很重，毕竟是个贯穿伤。”  
她说完，看见水晶公露出担心的神色，又补充道：“不过因为应急措施做得很及时也很到位，所以目前没有生命危险，迟早会醒的。您要不要进去看看？”  
水晶公立刻松了一口气，露出温和的笑容：“没事就好……还是麻烦你多照顾一下，我就不进去看她了。”  
他说完礼貌地冲希斯拉德二人点头微笑，毫不犹豫地离开了。  
爱梅特赛尔克有些莫名其妙地看着他的背影。  
莱楠突然开口：  
“水晶公说，光和他从前憧憬的一位死在第八灵灾中的英雄长得十分相似，他在最初总把她当成那位英雄。可光就是光，这样总是把她当成另一个人，是对双方的不尊重。所以他是在避免和光直接接触，并不是对光漠不关心。”  
爱梅特赛尔克抱起胳膊，下巴一扬：“干嘛和我们说这些。”  
“我只是出于私心不希望他被误会，虽然你们就算误会了什么也和我们没关系。”莱楠慢慢回答：“我也先告辞了。二位要看望光还请自便，不要打扰她就可以。如果出了什么情况劳烦立刻和管理员说，他会联系谢萨米尔医生。”  
她说完，仍旧行了礼，步履匆匆地离开了。  
爱梅特赛尔克终于得以推开房间的大门。  
谁成想他刚绕过屏风，就见光努力挣扎想要坐起来，却怎么也使不上劲的狼狈样子。  
“你这又是干什么？”爱梅特赛尔克立刻把水晶公还有莱楠的事情抛之脑后，迅速走上前把人摁进床垫里：“活腻了直接说一声，别浪费我们感情来救你。”  
光乖乖躺回去，任由爱梅特赛尔克给她掖好被角。  
“我就是想喝水。”她轻轻说。  
爱梅特赛尔克转身去倒水，希斯拉德上前为她支起枕头，扶着她半坐起来靠在床头上。  
“现在感觉怎么样？”希斯拉德问：“我和爱梅特赛尔克……都不是很擅长治疗类的魔法，伤口处理肯定没有你做得好。不过谢萨米尔医生也已经为你治疗过了。”  
“没关系。”光接过水杯灌了一大口：“我自己还处理了一下，现在只是有点撕裂，但只要我小心些就不会再出血了。”  
“那你还乱动？”爱梅特赛尔克接回水杯，坐在床尾上。  
“可是我想喝水……嘛……”光鼓起腮帮嘟嘟嚷嚷，对上爱梅特赛尔克的鲸头鹳凝视，声音不自觉放小，主动住嘴换了话题：“……啊……对了，我的项链在你们那吗？”  
看戏的希斯拉德一愣：“什么项链？”  
“你总戴着的盾牌项链？”爱梅特赛尔克仔细打量她：“不，我们除了给你做应急处理以外没有再碰过你……说起来，那时候好像就没看见什么项链，我还当你之前在酒吧摘掉了。”  
“你确定吗？”光的声音渐渐沉下去。  
爱梅特赛尔克仔细回想：“毕竟你当时穿着吊带裙啊，项链什么的很明显好不好。我确定，那个时候就不见了。”  
下一秒，光掀开被子就往外跑，把希斯拉德吓得一个激灵，愣生生没拦她，反倒是爱梅特赛尔克眼疾手快拦到门前把人抓住了。他首先去看她受伤的侧腹，果不其然，血渗了出来，把她身上的的棉质睡衣染红了一片。  
“你想死？”爱梅特赛尔克冷笑一声。  
光试图直接把人扔开往外冲，奈何如今的身体状况堪忧，她能站起来窜到门前都是靠着精神力在支撑，想要像平时一样给谁来个过肩摔那是实打实的不可能。  
可光并不死心。  
“项链……”她喃喃，像是中邪一样挣扎起来：“我的项链！那是他送给我的……我得去找回来……那是……是他……我……我不能……至少……”  
她一边说着，眼泪大颗大颗地涌出眼眶，长长的睫毛被泪水糊在一起，湿漉漉的看上去好不凄惨。  
这是爱梅特赛尔克第三次看见她哭，第二次看见她情绪失控；而每次看见她哭，似乎总是或多或少和那个男人有关。平日里相处，无论是她的爱或嗔痴，给人感觉总也是淡淡的，似乎诸事于她都可有可无，和如今的现状一对比，就越发显得现在的她像个丧失理智的疯子。  
“你现在出去也找不回来！”爱梅特赛尔克箍住光的双臂，试图让她停止挣扎：“就你这个样子还去找东西？！我看你是想我们去找你的尸体！”  
光却被他的话刺激到完全失控：“爱梅特赛尔克，你放开！那是他留给我的！我必须找回来！”  
她开始捶打他，开始用指甲抓挠，甚至试图咬他。爱梅特赛尔克听着她困兽一样的低吼，总觉得心里不是滋味，刚积累上的一肚子气却无论如何也发不出来。他突然隐约希望那个项链就这样丢掉，最好连同和那个男人有关的事物、记忆一起全部丢掉；紧接着，他便惊讶于自己这样阴暗的想法，再看边哭边推搡自己的光，像是愧疚于自己的想法一般，妥协了。  
“我去给你找。”他钳住光的手，费了番功夫制住她，把人横抱起来重新放回床榻上：“你还是老实躺着，别给你那位水晶公也添麻烦。”  
光已经停止了哭闹，稍稍冷静下来了，她抓住衣摆，不知所措地看着爱梅特赛尔克；爱梅特赛尔克并不打算给她多说话的机会，他转身，抬起手晃动着手腕甩了几下，像是要把一切麻烦都摒弃在身后，然后他出了门，没有回头。  
光看着房门的方向，泪水还挂在睫毛上，随着呼吸带来的颤动落到面颊，冰冷的触感像是仲春的雨。  
目睹了一切的希斯拉德在心里叹了口气。他叫了光一声，然后半强迫对方靠回床榻里。  
“你不要乱动，我去叫谢萨米尔医生给你重新处理伤口。”他说着站起来，理理风衣外套。光摇头，把他拉住，当着他的面对伤口释放了小型的治疗魔法。  
“你看，不出血了。”她说完，吸吸鼻子：“别叫谢萨米尔医生……她一定会骂我、然后给我难喝到怀疑人生的药……”  
希斯拉德确认问题不大，这才重新坐下。  
“你们吵架了吗？”光又说。  
希斯拉德有些惊讶地看着光，后者心虚地偏过头，避开他的视线：“因为……你们进来到现在一句话也没说过……而且要是平时，你一定会来一起拉住我……再不然，也会和他一起走……什么的……”  
“看样子，你也知道自己在乱来。”希斯拉德有些无奈又有些好笑。  
“你们吵架了？”光不依不饶。  
希斯拉德思考了一下，花了点功夫组织语言。  
“也不是吵架……”他慢吞吞地说：“只是……出现了意见不合而且没办法包容的情况。因为这还关系到另一个人，不是我们俩人达成共识就算解决了的。”  
“是他一直在找到人吗？”光又问，紧接着她便发现希斯拉德在用悲伤的目光看着自己——她曾在爱梅特赛尔克眼中读到过如出一辙的情绪。  
希斯拉德的情绪显然更加内敛，尽管他平日里是个总能敏锐察觉他人情绪的人。悲伤的目光几乎只出现了一瞬，他很快又变回了温柔的希斯拉德。  
“不全是。也不能说没关系。”他为光盖好被子：“你睡一会吧，我去找爱梅特赛尔克。”  
光顺从地点头，神色黯淡：“……找不到，就告诉他不要找了吧……”  
“那不是很重要的东西吗？”  
“是……”光回答得很是犹豫，她不想说谎，却又不想麻烦他人。  
“很重要……”她靠在柔软的枕头里，有些走神：“特别是现在……如果没有了，我……会害怕。”  
“……害怕？那是你的护身符？”  
“不……会害怕是最近才开始的。”光苦笑，却并没有意识到自己做出了什么样的表情。  
希斯拉德一下子全明白了。  
他隐约觉得，一切都在向着不受控制的方向发展，可他什么也没说出来。  
“你再睡一会吧。”希斯拉德站起来，贴心地倒了一大壶水放在床头的柜子上：“你身上的伤一时半会好不了。”  
光听话地缩进被子，末了突然又叫住了希斯拉德：“……找不到就算了……找不到的东西，再怎么找也只是心理安慰而已……”  
“我知道。”希斯拉德回答：“睡吧。”  
他看着光安稳地躺好，很快便因伤痛和哭闹后的疲惫沉进梦里，这才站起身理平自己的上衣，轻手轻脚地离开了房间。


	20. Chapter 20

“月亮是不会发光的。”  
闻言，站在路边店铺下避雨的爱梅特赛尔克抬起头。  
希斯拉德撑着一把透明的伞，顺着街道缓步向他走去。夜雨很大，他的裤脚连同风衣的衣摆全部都被打湿，一副沉重的样子垂着，就算不用手去拧上一把，也能滴出水来。  
“我还以为能看见爱梅特赛尔克大人满大街找东西的样子。”  
希斯拉德站到爱梅特赛尔克身边，一边收伞，一边说着意义不明的话。爱梅特赛尔克没立马接这茬，而是先创造了一条毛巾递给他。  
希斯拉德欣然接过，把伞靠到店铺的卷帘门上，开始擦拭自己身上的水痕。爱梅特赛尔克望着丝毫没有变小的雨，默不作声地吸了一口气。  
“她让我告诉你，”希斯拉德边打整自己边说：“找不到就算了。”  
“这话你信？”爱梅特赛尔克挑眉。  
“多半是不想麻烦我们。”希斯拉德把毛巾转化成以太，搓搓自己有些冻僵的手：“话说回来，我确实信她比你清醒。”  
“……如果你是来和我吵架的还请现在立刻马上回去。”爱梅特赛尔克看着雨幕，声音听不出悲喜。  
“我冒着大雨来找你，你就这样赶我回去？”希斯拉德双肩一垮，长长地叹气：“无情啊哈迪斯，太无情了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克“嘁”了一声，眼睛依然盯着雨幕，像是在等待着什么。  
希斯拉德拿过雨伞，抖抖上面的水珠，然后把伞收束起来，当成手杖支立在地上。  
“今年的雨水真的很多。”他感慨道。  
爱梅特赛尔克没理他。  
“项链怕是没戏了。”希斯拉德望着雨幕，用雨伞尖敲击着地面上的瓷砖。  
“找得到。”爱梅特赛尔克淡淡地说。  
“你要就这样去找？”  
“自然不可能是我去。”爱梅特赛尔克嗤笑。  
难道是我？希斯拉德歪头想了想，觉得不太可能。项链不是活物，没有灵魂，他的“视力”在这种时候并没有什么作用。况且从项链丢失到出来寻找之间隔了相当长的时间，也很有可能被人捡走了。  
希斯拉德想起光不顾一切要出来找项链的样子，又想起她坐在床榻上发呆、扯着他的衣摆说“算了”的样子。  
“逝去之物无可挽回……”希斯拉德沉吟。  
爱梅特赛尔克这才看了他一眼：“只要还存在我就能找回来。”  
希斯拉德还想说什么，就听见“咔叽咔叽”的走路声由远及近，一个黑色的自走人偶慢慢出现在两人的视野里。  
“四号，没有找到。”  
人偶在爱梅特赛尔克脚边做出报告，然后慢慢跪下去，不动了。爱梅特赛尔克捡起人偶，把它还原成了以太。  
希斯拉德有些意外。  
“还有三个没回来。”爱梅特赛尔克看着掌心没来得及消散的以太光点，不徐不疾地解释：“这种找法可比我自己满大街跑快多了不是吗？”  
希斯拉德失笑。是了，他这位好友，向来除了性格以外哪里都很灵巧。

雨越下越大，整个世界都模糊成了白瓷盘里的水墨。  
自走人偶又回来了两个，仍然是一无所获。爱梅特赛尔克倒是镇静，丝毫没见半点焦虑，希斯拉德等得无聊，用雨伞尖蘸着水，在瓷砖上划出一道又一道毫无意义的水痕。  
“天快亮了。”希斯拉德把玩着伞柄，抬头扫了一眼珠玉倾泻的天空：“……看样子是找不到了。”  
“我会找到。”爱梅特赛尔克回答。  
希斯拉德盯着自己的伞柄。在雨里站了一夜，他的手被冻得有些僵硬，骨节处泛着不健康的粉红。  
你是在为谁做这件事呢？希斯拉德心想，又忍不住在心底嘲笑自己未免太过于上纲上线了些。  
春季的清晨开始起风，倾泻的暴雨并不见小，被风吹着划过二人的皮肤；天边开始泛出亮色，却因为雨云，依然显得灰蒙蒙的。  
在天完全亮起来的前一刻，最后一个自走人偶终于回来了，并且带着一枚项链。爱梅特赛尔克俯身捡起人偶，取过项链并顺手将人偶还原成以太。  
希斯拉德凑上去：“是这个吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克点头，从衣袋里掏出半湿润的纸巾细细地擦拭项链上的泥水。  
“后面的龙虾扣坏了。”他边擦拭着盾牌吊坠边检查：“看来是她被车撞飞以后撞到什么地方……啧，那个自身难保还善心泛滥的蠢货！”  
希斯拉德撇他一眼，接过纸巾扔进旁边店铺的垃圾桶里，回过头却发现爱梅特赛尔克依然盯着项链看，似乎上面开了花。  
希斯拉德懒得去问他又在想什么。他撑起伞，举到爱梅特赛尔克的头顶：“找到了就回去吧，光应该还在悬挂公馆睡觉呢，正好直接还给她。”  
他这样说完，好友却依然不为所动。他无奈放下伞去看爱梅特赛尔克，而后者对着项链，流露出一股厌恶的感情来。  
“这种东西……”他低声说，五指慢慢扣回掌心，将盾牌形状的吊坠死死握住，像是想要藉此连带着某些事物一并掐死。  
最终他还是放弃了毁掉项链的想法。他把项链放进大衣内袋，转而望着雨幕出神。  
“回去吗？”希斯拉德轻声问：“天亮了。回去也好把东西还给她——还是说你要告诉她，没有找到？”  
最后一句话，他说得异常缓慢，像是在诉说某种诅咒，又像是在发出警告。  
爱梅特赛尔克看着自己彻底冻得又红又僵的双手，不知道该不该回答。  
不回答即是某种默认，可他又并不喜欢说慌。  
所以他的做派无异于已经给了希斯拉德回答。  
“她说，最近没了项链，她会害怕。”希斯拉德沉吟着：“你不还给她吗？”  
“……她害怕？她害怕什么？呵，她有什么好害怕的。”爱梅特赛尔克把手揣进大衣口袋，可是潮湿的衣物并不能让他暖和一点。  
希斯拉德想了半天，不知道该不该回答自己的猜测。  
算了吧，他想，不是我说出来就能改变什么的。  
“回去吧，直接走地脉好了。”希斯拉德摩挲着自己的手：“好冷啊，不知道光的房间里有没有热水，我想喝杯热茶。”

水晶都，悬挂公馆。  
光没有睡太久，她做了噩梦，一个漆黑的梦。梦里的她似乎在找什么，却怎么也找不到；无论她是呼喊，挣扎，尖叫亦或者哭泣，都没能得到寻找之物的回应，她站在原地，孤身一人，最后直直地向着最深的黑暗坠落下去。  
然后她醒了，入耳是铺天盖地的雨声。  
她花了很长一段时间才搞清楚自己身在何处。室内潮湿的空气让她分辨出这不是下雪而是下雨。她坐起身，感受了一下自己魔力的流动，发现又恢复了不少，于是脱掉沾血的棉质睡衣，拆开自己的绷带；尚且可怖的伤口暴露在空气里，很快被她用治疗魔法覆盖住了。  
有一点冷，总觉得有风。光去看窗户，窗户关得好好的，她思考了半天，才意识到是自己脱掉了衣服的缘故。  
记得这里也留了她的衣服……  
光跳下床，赤足踩在瓷砖地板上，屋里有一些返潮，地板上湿漉漉的。光走了两步，懒得去穿鞋，放拖鞋的地方却又和衣柜并不顺路，她索性忍住了脚底湿滑冰冷的不适感，摇摇晃晃地走到衣柜前面开始翻找衣物。  
还是好冷。光套着宽松的黑色衬衣心想。她的衣服多是小号的男款，买的时候图它穿着宽松舒适，如今却苦于毫不贴身完全暖和不起来；她的各项生命体征本就偏低，尤其是体温，被这样一冻，她站在原地开始打哆嗦。  
泡壶茶什么的……光把冻僵的失去知觉的小指放进嘴里，慢慢吮着试图回复体温，一边翻灶台旁的架子，好歹是找出半玻璃罐散装水果茶。她烧上水，想起这罐水果茶似乎偏酸，于是又去找出蜂蜜和甜果酱放在长桌上。她坐到桌前，把水果茶舀进茶壶，还私心多挑捡了几块蜜桃干放进去。  
接下来等水烧开就好了。光双手支着在桌面上捧着脸，赤裸的双足冻得几乎失去知觉，她却更加懒得跑回床边穿鞋；她蜷起脚趾，左脚踩在右脚脚背上，似乎这样就能立刻暖和起来。  
好冷，水快点烧好吧。光心想，下意识往胸前一握，才想起项链遗失了。  
世界突然一片死寂。雨的声音，风的声音，水半沸腾的声音，她的呼吸和心跳声——  
——全部都消失了。  
她的世界一片死寂。  
雨下得好大。她的脑海里只剩这一个念头。  
雨真的……下得好大……

希斯拉德推开房门，就看见光坐在桌前，一手捧着脸颊，一手握成拳压在锁骨上，整个人傻傻的，连身后的水开了都没有注意。  
希斯拉德站在门口，迟疑地叫了她两声，她才回过神来，慢慢滑下凳子站到地上，瓷砖上的寒意从脚底窜上去，灌满了四肢，一直弥漫到心里。  
光勉强挤出笑容，跑到灶台边关掉火，拎着水壶小跑回桌前泡茶。  
“冷吧？”光看着希斯拉德搓手哈气的样子，便先给他倒了杯茶递过去：“正巧，我刚泡的。”  
“我看见了。”希斯拉德接过杯子，注入了开水的杯身滚烫，却正好能捂一捂他冻僵的手。  
爱梅特赛尔克跟着进屋，一手扯住外衣内袋的位置，一手把门关上了。  
他在犹豫。他想要直接说一声项链找到了，却没能说出口，于是他看向光，希望光能上来问自己些什么，然后再不顾一切地发起疯来索要她的项链，这样他为了平息这场闹剧就只好按耐住私心把项链还给她————  
可是她没有。她只是静静地看了他一眼，然后同样给他也倒了杯茶。  
“这杯给你。”光端着杯子慢慢踱到爱梅特赛尔克面前，垂着头不和他对视：“……辛苦了，先生。”  
爱梅特赛尔克伸手去接杯子，杯子是滚烫的，可她的手却冷得像块冰。  
他轻轻捂住那只手，试图将那只手捂热。  
“……先生？”  
光这才抬头看他。然后她抽回手，连带着把茶杯一起端走了。  
“不想喝直说嘛，我又不会泼你身上。”光把茶杯放回桌子上，手指点着桌面，不知道在想什么。  
爱梅特赛尔克上下打量光，才发现她不仅把单薄的长衬衣当裙子穿，甚至没有穿鞋。  
这边希斯拉德已经呷完了自己的茶，低头添茶的功夫就听见光一声惊呼，抬起头才发现是爱梅特赛尔克把她横抱了起来。  
“鞋也不穿，怪不得手冷得像死人。”  
光本来还在惊吓中，听见他这话不由地瞪大眼睛去看他。  
“先生，你居然不阴阳怪气地骂我了？你也冻坏脑子了吗？”  
希斯拉德一口茶水直接喷出来大半，剩下的溢到了气管里，呛得他边笑边咳嗽。  
“哈啊？你到底是怎么看我的？”爱梅特赛尔克把人扔到床榻上坐好，低头去给她穿鞋，却发现她的脚上都是水，只得又站起来到处找毛巾。  
“就像先生看我一样，用眼睛看咯。”光双手撑在床榻上，偏着头看爱梅特赛尔克满屋子找东西：“我记得枕头底下有一袋抽纸。”  
爱梅特赛尔克又走回去翻枕头。  
“啊，有了有了。”他举起一包纸巾，又从纸巾下面翻出两张纸片来：“嗯？这什么？”  
光仰头去看他手上的东西，突然想起什么跳起来，又被爱梅特赛尔克一把推回床边上坐着。  
“是游乐园的门票！”光一锤手：“上个月还是上上个月莱楠给我的，说是水晶公给她的，但是她没时间去。”  
“那恐怕早就过期了。”爱梅特赛尔克把票甩给她，抱着抽纸蹲下去，低头给她擦干净双脚上的水迹，然后拖过鞋子套在她脚上。  
你俩在这种时候倒是够自然的。希斯拉德边喝茶边想。  
再看爱梅特赛尔克和光，一个站起来放抽纸，一个在看手上的门票，丝毫没觉得刚才的行为有什么不对劲。  
我应该在车底，不应该在这里。他又想。  
“没过期诶！”光像发现了新大陆似的把票高举起来：“有效期到下个星期！”  
爱梅特赛尔克斜眼瞥她，心里有不好的预感。  
“一起去吧先生？”光欢欣地说。  
爱梅特赛尔克扶住了额头。


	21. Chapter 21

游乐园对于爱梅特赛尔克来说实在是最为陌生的概念了。  
先不说亚马乌罗提到底有没有游乐园，单是他这个人就和游乐园不搭。希斯拉德也不是没想过这人出现在游乐园的场景，不过怎么想都是在波奇服里面发气球的工作人员的形象。  
“首先，为什么是波奇服？”爱梅特赛尔克一边翻衣柜一边吐槽。  
“青蛙服和兔子服由你来穿，只会穿出黑童话的氛围。”希斯拉德端着茶杯，不急不慢地坐在窗台上喝茶：“出去玩呢，别穿皮鞋——算了还是皮鞋吧，你穿运动鞋总觉得像给老黄瓜刷绿漆。”  
爱梅特赛尔克冷静地开始读条四重强袭。  
“哎，别，真不是我瞎说，谁叫你现在的形象是个中年人？”  
爱梅特赛尔克接着读条四重强袭。  
“……如果把店拆了你就别想出去玩了。”  
“我求之不得。”爱梅特赛尔克说着，中断了读条。  
希斯拉德撇嘴，放下手里的茶杯看了眼时间。爱梅特赛尔克已经收拾妥当，想了想又摸出光的项链来，举到面前盯着看。  
希斯拉德望着他：“你打算一直留着？”  
爱梅特赛尔克把项链收回上衣内袋，低着头，看上去有些茫然：“总归会还给她的。”  
“你在想什么，哈迪斯？”  
爱梅特赛尔克已经站到房门前准备出门了，听见希斯拉德的话，又停下了脚步。  
“我不知道你想说什么。”  
希斯拉德缩在窗台上的靠垫里，看着窗外的晴空：“还记得在悬挂公馆我和你说的话吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克转过身，抱起双臂，把头一偏，颇为不耐烦：“所以？那你怎么不干脆拦着我和那孩子接触？”  
“我只是希望你想明白，如果你们接着相处下去，迟早是要面对这个问题的。”希斯拉德端着茶杯站起来，慢慢悠悠地踱到爱梅特赛尔克面前：“但我并不会因此要求你放弃现在。”  
他推开房门，离开时拍了拍爱梅特赛尔克的肩膀：“别再做让自己后悔的决定，好吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克只是很不耐烦地“嘁”了一声，毫不收敛的做派仿佛在掩盖什么。

爱梅特赛尔克到目的地时，光已经站在游乐园门前的台阶上，正拿着一只玫瑰花百无聊赖地摆弄着，似乎在想事情。  
爱梅特赛尔克停下来等绿灯，隔着马路望向她。平日里她总是一身黑，活像是在守寡，今天却破天荒换了条红裙子；她的头发仍旧用宽幅的黑色缎带挽起来，这次还加上了红色玫瑰的发梳，身上是偏暗的红色纱裙，肩上是交叉吊带，外面搭着带流苏的白色纱制蕾丝披肩，裙子应该能算是高腰，被她加上了黑色的短款腰封，裙摆依然是到小腿肚的长度，宽摆，蓬蓬的。她似乎格外偏爱这种款式，而不得不说这种款式也的确很合适她，优雅而又不失风情，衬得她整个人就像是……一株红色的玫瑰。  
……不像的……完全不像。  
绿灯亮了。  
光也注意到了爱梅特赛尔克。她把手里扯得七零八落的白玫瑰扔进花坛的泥土里，向前小跑两步，冲着爱梅特赛尔克招手。  
爱梅特赛尔克半恼于她的张扬，又不好大声呵斥她停下，只得加快了脚步走上去。  
光仰头望着半恼的爱梅特赛尔克只是笑。爱梅特赛尔克低头看她，刚刚距离远了并不觉得，如今靠近了看却总觉得少了什么。  
……啊，对了，是项链。她的胸前少了一直戴着的盾牌项链。  
而那枚项链此刻正静静地躺在他的上衣内袋，隔着肋骨贴着他的心脏。  
得还给她。他心想，却开不了口。  
光也许注意到了他的表情，又或许没有。她笑着去拉他的手，爱梅特赛尔克正在走神，被她冷不丁拉住，也没来得及给出更多的反应，就被她牵着往游乐园里跑，差点崴到脚。  
“还早着呢，急什么。”爱梅特赛尔克站稳之后反向拉了光一把：“你不是还想看晚上的花车游行吗？忙手忙脚的干什么？”  
“我想去坐那个摩天轮！”光一边抓着他不松手，一边用手指向不远处缓缓转动的庞然大物。摩天轮背后是太阳的辉光，午后的阳光将一切都照耀得格外鲜明，像是一副用色亮丽的画，连带着让看见的人心情也好了不少。  
“那也没必要这么急。”爱梅特赛尔克依然是满脸不耐烦，却已经放缓了语气：“还有别的吗？”他看着光茫然的表情又没好气地补充了一句：“我是说，还有别的想去的吗！”  
光知道他不是真的生气，便扳着手指一一算起来。  
“唔，我想想……过山车……啊我不敢去的说；海盗船和大摆锤……饶了我吧……旋转木马和咖啡杯……？”  
“pass。”爱梅特赛尔克立刻做出否定：“小孩子玩的幼稚玩意，想想都蠢死了。”  
“真是位没有少女心的老先生！”光鼓起腮帮，气鼓鼓的样子十分孩子气。  
“我要那种东西干什么！太阳把你的脑子晒化了吗！”爱梅特赛尔克哭笑不得：“总之你再看看别的。”  
光又低头去看手上门票背面的缩略图。  
“我看看……唔，天文馆……晚上看花车就去不了了吧……唔，没什么了诶。”  
爱梅特赛尔克也跟着打开手机导航，很快露出奇怪的笑。  
“这不是还有个。”爱梅特赛尔克把手机递到光的眼前，光扒着他的手腕把手机移到合适的位置。  
“哪一个？”  
“这个。”爱梅特赛尔克用指节敲敲屏幕：“这边这个，看见了吗？”  
光含糊地应了，等看清以后差点把爱梅特赛尔克连人带手机扔出去。  
“不去！”她跳起脚来：“那个是鬼屋密室逃脱！我不去！绝对不去！”  
这个野蛮女人！爱梅特赛尔克被光推得一个踉跄险些绊倒，转头看到她那少见的惊恐的表情又起了作弄的心思。  
“哎呦，这不去那不去的，难道你进来就是为了坐个轮子转一圈？”  
光看着他，露出委委屈屈的表情。  
爱梅特赛尔克作弄的心思更甚：“怎么了，哪说错了？我看鬼屋也不错，我还挺想去的。”  
光上下打量他，确认他是认真的之后深吸了一口气，做出一副视死如归的样子来。  
“那好吧。”她说，不由地去扯爱梅特赛尔克的衣角：“先生想去就去吧……只是不能嫌我吵……”她说完又嘟嚷着补了一句：“还有，我就算害怕也不会抱住你的，不要想了！”  
她的嘟嚷成功为自己换来了一个脑嘣。  
“少自作多情了你。而且我很怀疑你表达害怕的方式恐怕是把那些工作人员都暴打一顿吧？”爱梅特赛尔克挑着半边眉毛，垂眼瞥着她：“算了算了，我在这单独被你吵也就算了，放你去公共场合打扰其他人也太没公德了。不去就不去。”  
光捂住额头愣愣地应了，应完突然意识到什么，痴痴地笑起来。  
“先生果然是个温柔的人呀。”她笑着说。  
“……我想了想，我们还是去……”  
光立刻跳起来拽过他就跑：“摩天轮走这边！”

爱梅特赛尔克终于在光身上看见了一点过去的那个人的影子——想一出是一出。  
原本说了要去坐摩天轮，可是走过人工湖边的广场时，光又蹦跶着跑去买了饲料开始喂鸽子。于是就能看见太阳下的广场上站了一男一女，女人在笑着喂鸽子，男人则盯着女人，那表情似乎打算把她也剁了一并喂鸽子。  
“别这么苦大仇深的。”光头顶一只鸽子站起身，往爱梅特赛尔克手里塞了一把饲料：“先生也一起来。”  
爱梅特赛尔克僵硬地抬着手，僵硬地蹲下，然后恶狠狠地盯着鸽子。  
毫无意外的，鸽子瞬间全飞走了。  
行。  
爱梅特赛尔克站起来，把手里的饲料扔进垃圾桶，假装无事发生并站在人工湖边上吹风；光就没那么镇静了，要不是场合不允许，她绝对已经笑得在地上滚了十六圈。  
“先生先生！”光笑完站起来，发现爱梅特赛尔克的背影怎么看都有点凄凉，于是又小跑到他身边：“吃雪糕吗？”  
“你可真是幼稚啊大小姐。”爱梅特赛尔克不屑地“哼”了一声。光已经习惯了他这样的反应，也不气恼，眯着眼跑去给自己买了一支蓝莓酸奶雪糕，又“噌噌噌”地跑回爱梅特赛尔克身边。  
爱梅特赛尔克低头看着她。这个角度能看见她垂下的睫毛，在干净的阳光里，随着她眨眼忽闪忽闪的，仿佛落满了细小的宝石碎晶。  
光扯开雪糕的包装袋，刚咬了一口，注意到爱梅特赛尔克的目光，于是举着雪糕仰头回望过去，猝不及防地和他对上了视线。他因为在看她的缘故，整张脸都逆着光，金色的眼睛笼在影子里，眼下是常年化不开的黛色，眉毛却舒展开了。或许是光线的原因，光总觉得他的五官都柔和了不少，不再是棱角分明，而是变得更加柔软，更加舒缓，这使得爱梅特赛尔克整个人的气质跟着发生了改变。  
……非常的温柔，温柔且美丽。  
光与他错开目光，低头小心翼翼地啃掉了雪糕外层的酸奶壳。  
她本应问一句，你又把我当成那个人了吗？可是却发现自己如今竟然问不出口了。  
光咬一口雪糕，慢吞吞地嚼着里面的果粒，末了鬼使神差地把雪糕送到爱梅特赛尔克面前。  
“吃吗？先生？”她问，问完意识到不妥，正打算收回手找句话糊弄回去，不料爱梅特赛尔克却扶着她的手，顺着她啃开的酸奶壳的位置咬了一大口。  
光愣愣地看着少了大半的雪糕。  
“干嘛这个表情？”爱梅特赛尔克用手指点掉嘴角上残留的半化的雪糕：“是你自己问我的，我可不会再给你买一支。”  
说完见光还在发愣，又不耐烦地抱起手：“又发什么呆呢，再不吃化了！”  
光于是只笑笑，一边慢吞吞地舔食雪糕，一边牵过爱梅特赛尔克的手，拉着他往前走。  
“走吧。”她说：“去坐摩天轮。”


	22. Chapter 22

太阳落进云层里，摩天轮在云层透出的光芒下缓缓转动着。  
光单手压在大腿上，支着头，看着缓缓下落的风景。城市逐渐变得渺小起来，她看见刚才经过的人工湖，在阳光下泛着光，波光粼粼的样子像是镶嵌在地面的耀眼的钻石；天气很好，几乎是几个月来最好的一次，她看见远方的水晶塔，塔后是万里晴空，干净得近乎不真实。  
爱梅特赛尔克则看着光。  
她就在自己面前，和自己对坐着，眼帘半垂，眼珠反射出窗外的晴空，像是两颗漂亮剔透的玻璃珠。希斯拉德在某段时间非常喜欢收集玻璃弹珠，整整集了一大罐，可是那些各式各样的玻璃珠里，没有一颗够格和她此刻的眼睛比较。  
光看着愈发渺小的风景：“先生？”  
“干嘛？”爱梅特赛尔克收回目光，没好气地抱起双手，就像他一直以来习惯性做的那样。  
“刚刚路过的那个人工湖……我记得夏天会开满荷花，开得满——满的，整个湖里都是，站在湖边连湖水都看不见……”  
“你和我说这个干什么？”  
光收回目光，认真地看着爱梅特赛尔克，脸上是淡淡的笑：“我说，我们夏天再来看好不好？”  
爱梅特赛尔克挑眉。  
光眯起眼睛，眉眼弯弯的样子颇为天真：“然后呢，刚刚过来的路上不是有好长好长一丛植物吗？那个是木芙蓉，秋天就会开花啦！等冬天，湖里积雪也很好看——”  
她说着说着，习惯性伸手往胸口的位置一握，却握了个空，于是她的心里跟着一空，但还是顺利把话说完了：“——真想让你都看见……”  
爱梅特赛尔克把她的举动看得明明白白，他想起上衣内袋里的项链，可看着光的表情，只觉得更不想还给她了。  
他索性错开目光，不去看眼前人：“哈？这有什么好看的？”  
“不解风情的老先生。”光掩住嘴，轻轻地笑，笑完顺着他的目光去看窗外。城市已经变得无比渺小，建筑物变成了点和线，她能看见白云投下的影子，和穿行在影子里的，明媚的、耀眼的、干净的日光。午后的风从小窗里漫进来，吹动二人的头发。  
“真美啊。”光支着下巴细声感慨。  
爱梅特赛尔克于是又一次抱起自己刚刚放下的手臂，扭过头，眼睛一闭：“嘁，这算什么，亚马乌罗提的风景比这美得多。”  
他说完才意识到了什么，转头去看光，光静静地看着他，表情平静：“是吗？”  
她说完看一眼窗外，又看看爱梅特赛尔克。  
“……亚马乌罗提……是什么样的？”  
爱梅特赛尔克被她看得难受，不自觉又一次避开了对方的视线：“亚马乌罗提……”  
“那儿可是个好地方，安稳又豁亮，高塔之上是晴空万里，清风拂过，沁人心脾……”  
光不等他说完就笑了起来：“那和现在也没什么区别嘛。”  
爱梅特赛尔克神情复杂，他正打算说点什么，就听见咯噔一声巨响，缓慢转动的摩天轮停了下来。  
光吃了一惊，站起来躬在并不算高的座舱里向着窗外看了半天，得出一个结论。  
“哇哦，停电了，真是什么低概率事件都能让我遇上。”  
“怎么想都有备用电源，很快就能恢复了。你先坐下来。”爱梅特赛尔克对着她摆摆手，光意识到自己的动作正在让座舱晃动，于是吐吐舌头乖乖坐回原位。  
“不好说，如果是和我有关。”她歪着头思考了一下，复而去看窗外：“嗯……我们现在好像是升到最高的地方了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克顺着她的话往外看，就看见高楼后的地平线，在青空下如同闪烁的银色的丝。  
光仍然是笑着的。爱梅特赛尔克看见她一只手握成拳压在胸前，那里曾是她项链吊坠所在的位置。  
他不加思索地开口：“项链……”  
光回望他，眼里的光亮顷刻间消失了。  
“……怎么了吗？”她问。  
爱梅特赛尔克说不出话。他只要顺着她的问句说一声“在我这里”，就能顺利把项链还回去了，可他说不出口。  
最终他随口胡诌了些什么：“看你的样子一点也不难过嘛。”  
光和他对视。片刻之后，这次是光先移开眼神。  
“没那回事。”她解释：“只不过……”  
只不过是因为你在这里，所以好像怎么样也难过不起来。  
她没有把心里话说出口：“……只不过出来玩，哭丧着脸也太失礼了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克哦了一声，没再说什么多余的话。光重新去看窗外，却不知到底在看风景，还是在看倒影。  
“亚马乌罗提……”她轻声说：“果然很美吧？”  
“那还用你说？”爱梅特赛尔克呼了一口气，心里有什么地方沉甸甸的。  
“如果我能看见就好了。”光又说。  
“哎呀，别说得这么惨呐，”爱梅特赛尔克别开脸：“……我也不是不能带你去。”  
光摇摇头：“我们一个在找，一个在等……要是因为我的一句话错过了就不好了。”  
你就是我找的人。爱梅特赛尔克本想这么说，可想起光的迷茫和希斯拉德的质问，又说不出口。火光电石间，有一个想法从他脑海里飞速窜过去，他却刻意忽略掉了。  
那不是一个好想法。

摩天轮重新转动起来。

许是刚才的话题让座舱里的气氛太尴尬，这会儿光一时也开不了口再说什么。她不再去看风景，因为这能让她回想起刚刚的对话。于是她索性掏出手机来玩，故意无视了爱梅特赛尔克复杂的神情。  
爱梅特赛尔克看着她玩了半天手机不出声，自己忍不住咳嗽了一下。  
“先生你不舒服吗？”光头也不抬：“我看天气预报说这两天又要降温下雨。今年雨水真的很多。”  
爱梅特赛尔克面无表情地答应了一声，觉得自己现在看上去傻透了。  
“嗯……好像伊修加德也要下暴雪……我……”光犹豫了一下，打开了售票软件：“我趁着今天天气还没有变坏，坐火车回去一趟好了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克心里一梗：“……今天？”  
光煞有介事地点点头，手指轻微抽搐了一下，并没有被爱梅特赛尔克发现：“嗯，七点有一趟火车。通往伊修加德的火车很少，基本都是飞空艇，因为伊修加德是山岳之都，又喜欢下雪，动不动就大雪封山，飞空艇会比较方便。”  
爱梅特赛尔克伸手去摸烟，想起是在半封闭空间里，便忍住了：“你不是能用以太之光吗？”  
“那不一样。”光露出怀念的表情：“我和你说啊，我第一次去伊修加德就是火车，山上的隧道是半开的——怎么说呢，就是那种一面靠山，一边是柱子的，像长廊一样。穿过隧道的时候，能看见闪烁的半透明的阳光从枝叶和树藤中间落下来，可漂亮了。”  
她顿了顿，绞尽脑汁想了个形容：“……就像梦似的。”  
她说完仰头笑了起来：“也想让你看看呐。”  
爱梅特赛尔克发出短暂且模糊的气音，别扭地转过脸：“所以说有什么好看的……真是……”  
光只是“嘿嘿”地笑，爱梅特赛尔克嘟嚷了一句“蠢死了”，又想起什么来：  
“……你不是说要看花车游行吗？”  
光眨眼，表情不知怎么有些难过，爱梅特赛尔克不确定是不是自己的错觉。  
“不看啦。没缘分吧。”  
爱梅特赛尔克不喜欢她这句“没缘分”，他正打算说点什么，就看见光理了理裙摆，往座舱外跳——摩天轮已经转过一圈，他们该离开了。  
光跳下座舱，五厘米的细跟稳稳地踩在地砖上，她向着还没反应过来的爱梅特赛尔克伸出手：“害怕下不来了吗先生？来我接住你——”  
爱梅特赛尔克白她一眼，扒着舱门反手跳下去，结果因为毫无准备险些扭到脚，痛得他差点表情管理失败。  
光笑着扶了他一把，想顺势去牵他的手，不知为什么又放弃了。  
“先生先生。”她快速走了两步，跳上种满了木芙蓉和白杨树的林间小道：“你回去吧。我直接去火车站。”  
“不要我送你？”爱梅特赛尔克把双手塞进大衣口袋。春季的傍晚开始起风，凉飕飕的和过冬一样；红日慢慢落下去，逐渐暗淡的光芒将两人走在林间道上的身影拉长。  
“不要。”光走在爱梅特赛尔克前方，背对着他放慢脚步：“就这样吧。”  
爱梅特赛尔克总觉得她话里有话，然后就听见她轻轻地、慢慢地开口：  
“先生，我不回来了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克停下脚步。  
“什么？”  
光背对着他，一只脚的脚尖在地上画圈：“我是说，我会定居伊修加德，直到这一次死掉为止，都不会回这座城市了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克不自觉屏住呼吸，他有很多想说的，到了嘴边又变得不合时宜起来  
“你不等……了？”  
“等呀。”光歪着头回答：“我会……一直等着的。”  
她说着，似乎想回头去看爱梅特赛尔克，可是她没有。  
“无论如何……我都会等着他的。”  
“那你做什么跑老远去，就在这座城市不好吗？我和希斯拉德……又不是不能照看你。”  
光没有说话，没有回头。  
爱梅特赛尔克突然明白了。  
“你在躲着我？”他问，想发出嘲笑，但是笑不出来：“哎呦，我这么招人恨吗？”  
光把手压在空荡荡的胸前：“你……确实不讨人喜欢，先生。”  
爱梅特赛尔克看着她的动作，收敛了讪笑的神情。  
“可你爱我。”他说，不是疑问句：“是不是。”  
光死死攥住手，语调故作轻松。  
“你说出来了。”她回答：“为什么偏偏在这种时候这么残忍呢，先生。”


	23. Chapter 23

这一瞬间，爱梅特赛尔克的眼前似乎有跑马灯滑过。  
他想起很多事情。他想起初见不久在巷子里的、笑得像个精巧人偶的光，想起她在植物园抱着自己哭的样子，想起她在雨夜的泪水，想起她看向自己时逐渐明亮的眼睛，想起她望着自己时所有的期待和悲伤——  
如果他要说这些还不足以让他明白过来，那他就只是在装傻。  
“转过来。”他看着背对自己的光，原本舒展着的眉毛又拧成了一团：“看着我。你这样背对人说话，不觉得没礼貌吗？”  
“我不看。”光听见他的话，反而迅速往前小跑了两步：“我已经记住你了。所以我不看。”  
“希斯拉德和我说，你在害怕。”爱梅特赛尔克握住衣襟，正正捏住了内袋里的项链：“我本来觉得，你会怕什么，你胆子可比古老的妖灵吐息时的气泡还大。”  
“现在我明白了。”他说：“你在怕你爱我——或者说，你害怕自己还没有丧失爱人的能力。”  
“所以项链丢失的时候，你才疯得不要命，因为你怕，你怕自己对他的感情和记忆随着项链一起彻底消失。”  
光双手压在宽大的裙摆里，肩膀微微颤抖。  
“你过来。”爱梅特赛尔克说，甚至没注意到自己的语气有多么暴躁和焦虑：“我觉得我们需要谈谈。”  
光终于开口，颤抖着、满怀悲伤：“……我们认识……才多久？十天？半个月？”  
“我怎么能……”  
爱梅特赛尔克终于忍不住去抓她的手腕，被她一把甩开，但好歹是让她面对自己了。  
“你怎么能……？”爱梅特赛尔克抓着光，习惯性勾起嘴角，似笑非笑：“这不是该问你自己吗？十年抵不过十天，现在还想逃避现实，真不明白你在想什么。”  
“变心就这么让你难以接受吗？一直抱着过去不放，你还真是个懦弱的家伙。”  
光反而被他说得冷静了下来。她用力挣扎了一下，发现挣不开爱梅特赛尔克的手，于是毫不留情地一巴掌甩了过去，直接把爱梅特赛尔克打懵了。  
光揉着自己发痛的手腕：“不明白的是你，爱梅特赛尔克。”  
“很难理解吗？如果我接受我的心意，那这一万两千年算什么？如果我就这样让他变成过去，就这样接受现状，那我当初到底在犹豫什么？”  
“我只能等下去。”  
只有这样才能说服自己，十年前的错过并不是毫无意义，才能让自己在愧疚里苟延残喘，不至于彻底窒息。  
光痛苦地闭上眼。  
倘若在此放弃等待，她这一万两千年来被囚禁于人世间、无法得到安眠，究竟是为了什么？倘若存在的意义都失去，她与她的思念又将去往何方？  
“这样说，你满意吗？”她问。  
爱梅特赛尔克说不出别的话：“……那你一走了之算什么？你不告诉我……你甚至不打算告诉我？”  
“你不想听听我的回应吗？”  
“你真傲慢。”光冷冰冰地回答：“为什么你会觉得我需要你的回应？而且。”  
她抬起头注视那双充溢着愤怒的金色的眼瞳。  
“你到底打算回答谁？先生？”  
金色的眼瞳微微颤动。  
光又一次笑了起来：“看样子这个问题对你来说太难了。”  
“那你先回答我。”她后退一步。  
“对你来说，我是谁？”  
爱梅特赛尔克彻底语塞。光露出了然的笑容，她背对着黄昏的光，身后是熊熊燃烧的地平线，裙摆融进天边的火焰里，仿佛要和光芒一并燃烧起来。  
“我不要你的回答！我甚至不要你爱我！”她发出声嘶力竭的咆哮：“我只要你看我一眼！可是你在看谁！你在注视谁！”  
“我说我爱你，可我到底是爱你，还是爱你和他如出一辙的温柔？”  
“我不知道，你也不知道，我们都不知道，却希望对方能给自己答案！”  
爱梅特赛尔克看着眼前人，眼泪明明只是落在她的面颊上，却连着他一并灼伤。  
“所以，你为什么要说出来？”光苦笑着：“让我走不就可以了。然后……我接着等，你接着找……”  
“你就是我要找的人。”爱梅特赛尔克盯着她，骤然拔高了声音将她的话语盖了下去。  
可光只是摇头。  
“这种时候还是别开玩笑了。”她挽起一缕被风吹乱的头发到耳后，同时抹掉了自己的眼泪：“早和你说过你没有开玩笑的天赋。”  
“我没开玩笑。”爱梅特赛尔克放缓语调，试图安抚她。  
“那你为什么连我是谁都说不清？”光后退两步：“先生，我希望你明白，我没有明知自己是替代品还不知悔改的毛病，我的感情也没有卑微到需要依靠对方对于我的经历产生的怜悯和恻隐来实现。我不知道你和那个人发生过什么，但是别把对她的愧疚加到我身上——我不是她！”  
爱梅特赛尔克终于表情失控，他想否认，可心里有个地方却在叫嚣着嘲笑他自己，让他没法开口；眼见光要走，他又一次抓住了她，嘴唇一开一合，吐不出半个音节。  
他分明是想说点什么的，可他说不出口，话语徘徊在他的喉舌里，却无论如何也吐不出来。  
他想说什么？他突然忘却了。  
光在他犹豫时已经挣开了他，收拾好自己的表情，又一次后退了两三步。  
“够了，先生。就这样吧。我必须走，为了尊重你，也为了尊重这份感情。所以，”  
光一字一句地说。  
“再见。”

世界天昏地暗。

爱梅特赛尔克不记得自己怎么回店里的，许是用了古代传送魔法，又或许是其他什么。他拒绝了晚饭，独自在房间里坐了很久。他并不是很难过，只是茫然，抬头时看见月光，又想起希斯拉德说过的话。  
月亮是不会发光的。  
而光是怎么评价自己的呢？啊，对了，她说他是追逐月光的人。  
可月亮本身是不会发光的，光……是不是因为想起了这一点，才会那么说？  
他们都是追逐、等待着月光的人，即便那光芒从一开始就只是错觉，可是在经过了这漫长的等待和寻找之后，已经没办法放弃了。  
希斯拉德的话语还在耳边，他说，别再做让自己后悔的决定……  
不不不，他怎么可能……后悔……  
但是，当时他拉住她，到底打算说什么……？

房门响了三下，爱梅特赛尔克拿过靠枕垫在脑后，这才做出回答；希斯拉德推门而入，看见爱梅特赛尔克靠在床上发呆，有一瞬间愣住。  
“那个……”他斟酌了一下：“事情我大概理顺了……”  
“那你很厉害。”爱梅特赛尔克不阴不阳地回了一句：“不用我和你说也知道。”  
希斯拉德咳了两声，考虑到当前的状况，决定不和他计较。  
“我是不是可以理解为，”希斯拉德走到爱梅特赛尔克身边坐下，用一种奇怪的眼神看着他：“你被甩了？”  
爱梅特赛尔克一噎：“我们什么时候在一起过？”  
你说得对。希斯拉德表情更奇怪了：“那真是，挺惨的。”  
爱梅特赛尔克不耐烦起来：“你过来是为了看我笑话？”  
“你也觉得你像个笑话？”  
爱梅特赛尔克按耐住自己读条四重强袭的冲动。  
“我说认真的。”希斯拉德看着情况不妙，连忙清清嗓子进入正题：“你就这么回来了？”  
“不然呢？”爱梅特赛尔克理了理往下滑的靠枕，让自己靠得更舒服点：“在那当路标？”  
“别装傻。”希斯拉德此刻恨不得掀开他的头盖骨看看里面都是什么：“你没有挽留她？”  
“没留住。”爱梅特赛尔克耸肩，试图做出不屑一顾的样子，但是蹙起的眉头出卖了他的想法。  
希斯拉德思前想后，觉得哪里都不对劲：“等下，你哪句话是在挽留她？”  
“哈啊？哪句都是啊？”爱梅特赛尔克一下子坐直，和希斯拉德互瞪，末了明白了什么，又无力地靠回抱枕里，疲惫地甩甩手：“哼，你知道得还挺详细。”  
希斯拉德比他更疲惫：“……你别管我知道的详细不详细……总之，你现在就去伊修加德，把人追回来。”  
“……不去。”  
“别闹小孩子脾气。”  
“你把我当什么人了？我还犯不着在这种时候闹脾气。”爱梅特赛尔克别过脸：“她自己要走就让她走，何必去强迫她回来。”  
“你找了她那么多年……”希斯拉德难得的皱眉：“你找了这个灵魂这么多年。”  
爱梅特赛尔克没说话。  
“你就这样放她走——”  
“这不叫放她走！”爱梅特赛尔克打断了希斯拉德：“是我让她孤身徘徊，是我让她错失挚友，是我造成了现在的局面，我又有什么资格用轻飘飘的一句话去阻止她的决定、要求她按照我的心意行事？哼，我还没有自大到这个程度！而且你说过什么？是你先说这已经是另一个人了！”  
他说着声音慢慢压低：“总之，我的挽留……她不需要。”  
“你怎么知道她不需要？”希斯拉德被他一句话说得手抖，也不知道是想起了什么：“你有没有想过你们这辈子可能就在这里告别了？”  
“那就告别好了。”爱梅特赛尔克哼哼几声，哼完闭上眼，低声说道：“……她这辈子……我遇见得太晚……下辈子吧，反正时间还有得是。”  
“何况，我明知道她的心里还有别的人……一个死人。活人要怎么和死人比？”他问希斯拉德，也问自己。  
“死人要怎么和活人争？”希斯拉德反问。  
“……我也不是非她不可。”  
“你是想气死我然后回创造管理局替我加班吗？”希斯拉德捂住心口：“你说的是什么话？”  
“人话。你这不是听懂了吗。”  
希斯拉德又想撬开他的头盖骨看看了。  
“没有谁是非谁不可的。”爱梅特赛尔克轻声说，不知道是在说给谁听：“你我都明白。”  
“我不否认你说的。可就是因为这么想的人太多，人类才一直在错过。”希斯拉德好整以暇地抱起手：“但凡还能选择，你不想选她吗？”  
“选她？”爱梅特赛尔克想起光的反问：“那这一万两千年……算什么？”  
她不是那个人，她只是和那个人有着同一个灵魂而已；而他想要弥补过去的失误，他想要再见那个人一面，他耗费了太多的精力和时间。  
却要在这里放弃？  
如果就此放弃，这一万两千年的执念……不就成了笑话吗？  
“不要自欺欺人了，哈迪斯！”希斯拉德的话语犹如当头棒喝：“事到如今你会不知道吗！就算你再找一万两千年又怎么样！那个人回不来了！死了就是死了，那个人在一万两千年前就死了！”  
他吼完又放缓了语气，只是突然大吼一声，让他有些气喘：“我本来不想说出来，可是我不能看着你为了弥补过去放弃现在。”  
“你要我放弃过去？”爱梅特赛尔克问。  
“没到要放弃的份上。你背负的只是你的失误，哈迪斯。”希斯拉德回答：“不是同胞，不是职责，不是无数人的希望与期待。你仅仅只是在弥补自己的一念之差。”  
“就在这重新开始不好吗？你并不是不能选择啊，哈迪斯。”  
“退一万步来说，不是出于傲慢和自大，也不是希望她按照你的心意行事——你现在想不明白也不要紧——但是你要去把她找回来，为了她身上的术式，为了让她这一世寿终正寝，为了你说的下一世，为了她能真的拥有下一世——你也得把她找回来，留在身边，这不是弥补的方式吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克沉默了一下：“……你觉不觉得你管的有点多？我怎么不知道你还有给人牵红线的爱好？”  
希斯拉德撸起袖子又默默放下：“你想多了，我只是希望你们快点结……快点把所有事情弄完我好结束出差回亚马乌罗提。”他说完肩膀一垮，整个人恹恹的：“我这一万两千年两头跑做双份的工作， 还时不时被你嫌弃唠叨——真是的，又不是只有你们想回家。”  
“行了行了明白了，辛苦你了局长大人。”爱梅特赛尔克嘴角抽搐了一下。  
“总之你现在就去——”  
爱梅特赛尔克侧过身，不让希斯拉德看见自己的表情。  
“我再想想，想明白了就去。”  
“明天就去。”希斯拉德接话。  
“知道了知道了，我要睡了你出去吧。”爱梅特赛尔克一只手捂住眼睛，一只手不耐烦地挥了挥，像是要打发掉所有的麻烦事：“记得把灯关上。”  
希斯拉德于是叹了口气。他站起来，不仅关了灯，还贴心地锁好了窗户，拉上了窗帘。  
门轻轻扣上。  
世界再一次天昏地暗。


	24. Chapter 24

太阳落下去仿佛已经是很久以前的事情，如今夜幕降临，连带着气温也一并降下去。  
光站在火车站前的广场上，准备取票进站，她还穿着白天的裙子，风一吹不免凉飕飕的，但她并没有在意这些。她取完票，又心事重重地买了一听罐装咖啡，握在手里迟迟不喝。  
风越来越大，光站在检票口不远处发呆，头发被吹得乱七八糟，她索性拆掉缎带和发梳塞进裙子侧缝的内袋，让头发全部披散下来。大厅播报着进站的列车车次，很显然她来得太早，离她那班列车到达还有大约两个小时的时间，但是这样站在广场上也不是个办法，光选择检票进站，到候车室找个座位接着发呆。  
大概是因为刚刚有一趟列车检过票，候车室还很空，光随便选了个靠角落的位置坐下，打定主意要等到最后五分钟再去检票，这样就不用和一群排队甚至插队的人斗智斗勇。她握着咖啡，纵使自贩机的咖啡在这个季节提供的还是热饮，此时此刻也无疑已经冷透了，她想快些喝掉，以免随着时间的推移让这罐饮料变得更加冰冷，可是她却打不开易拉罐。  
以往……是啊……说起来，原本她孤身一人的时候，是不会去买罐装饮料的。  
为什么？是因为现在的她觉得自己……已经不是孤身一人了吗？  
光险些被自己这个想法笑出声。  
真是……怎么会有这种错觉。她扯着嘴角，却不知道自己眉头紧皱，笑得比哭还难看。  
想这些有的没的干什么。她抬头看了一眼列车时刻表，确定自己的车次还没进站，干脆开始玩手机，然而游戏都没打开，希斯拉德的电话先来了。  
光看着屏幕上的来电显示，脑子一热突然冒出“完了是妈妈来问话了”的想法，害得她差点被自己的口水呛到。  
她对希斯拉德的印象怎么越来越奇怪了？光深吸一口气，带着莫名其妙的紧张感接通了电话。  
倒也不是什么大事，就如同她想的那样，希斯拉德是来问下午发生的事情的；光不太想提，本来准备掩盖过去，谁知道过度强装镇定的声音却暴露了她的心情。  
“算了。”电话那头的希斯拉德叹了口气：“发短信好吗？我听着你那边是在公共场合，确实不合适说出来。不好意思，是我欠考虑了。”  
行吧，该来的迟早要来，听希斯拉德这个说法是不打算让她糊弄过去了。于是光又花了半小时按照希斯拉德的要求大致还原了事情经过，虽然省去了一些她并不想告知的对白，不过也足够希斯拉德搞清楚了。  
[你们两个啊……算了，我先去和爱梅特赛尔克谈谈，晚点再找你，保持联系好吗？]  
光本想回个不用了，发出去的却是同意的话语，那边没有再回信，光就捧着手机发愣。  
说起来，她突然想到，希斯拉德为什么这么热心处理她和爱梅特赛尔克的关系呢？  
希斯拉德……他和爱梅特赛尔克都是亚马乌罗提出来的古代人，如果爱梅特赛尔克是为了找人，那希斯拉德是为了什么和爱梅特赛尔克相处了一万两千年？  
如果说他们不是那种关系……  
希斯拉德是不是也想再见故友一面呢？  
那他又是为什么在有意无意把自己和爱梅特赛尔克凑在一起？  
光的心口一阵绞痛。  
也是因为，自己和他们的故友长得像吗？  
她猛地摇头。她感到愧疚，为自己居然猜疑希斯拉德这件事。  
他大概就是那种性格吧，不能放着朋友不管……之类的。她默默告诉自己。  
是的，不然还能是怎么样呢？  
光深吸一口气，似乎接受了自己给出的说法，可是心口的绞痛却没有消退下去；她抬起手下意识要去握住什么，然后手悬在了半空中。  
没关系，她安慰自己，会习惯的。  
“咦，是你？”  
身前突然响起男人的声音，光应声抬头，眼前是一位……相当陌生的男性。  
光歪过头，身体力行地表达了“您哪位”的想法。  
男人看着光的表情哑然失笑：“我们三个月前才——见过呢？”  
他说着见过，表情却变得暧昧起来，光立刻领悟这个见过怕不是在酒店里见过；不过她见过的好歹也不少，要一个个去记对方名字和长相根本不可能，她又不靠这些人吃饭过日子，有什么好去记的。  
想到了这一点以后光更加理直气壮了：“所以？有什么事？”  
这根本不是想起来的样子。男人有点无奈，他坐到光的身边：“只是和你打声招呼而已。”  
光“哦——”了一下，低下头准备玩手机，又被男人打断了。  
“你在这做什么？”他问，似乎有些套近乎的意思。  
光看神经病一样看了一眼男人又去看列车时刻表，话都懒得说。  
男人只得接着没话找话：“啊，这样，你是几点的车？”  
“七点。”光想把人扔出去，但是她忍住了。  
男人看了看手表，又看向一脸不耐烦的光，率先站起来：“那还早，要不要我们出去喝点什么？”  
光这才抬起头回望他。大厅苍白的灯光下，男人正垂眼看着她，向着她伸出手，蓝色的眼睛反着浑浊的光，为显风度而勾起的嘴角饱含深意，看这样子光就明白，出去喝点什么自然不可能是真的出去喝点什么了。  
光缓缓抬起胳膊，打算把手放进男人的掌心。  
就当是打发时间。她告诉自己。反正以前也没少乱来，只不过又变得和以前一样……和以前一样而已。  
啊，爱梅特赛尔克好像也经常这样垂眼看着她，只是他的目光里总是带着无奈和怀念，有时会显得有些愧疚和悲伤。  
并不是眼前人这样，仿佛在打量猎物。  
光的心口再次剧烈绞痛起来，胃里开始翻腾；男人正打算把她拽起来，却冷不丁被她一把甩开。  
好恶心。她捂住嘴。被陌生人触碰到……怎么会这么恶心。  
她看向男人，男人也惊讶地看着她。  
光闭上眼，深吸一口气又坐下了：“抱歉，我不太舒服，还是让我坐着休息吧。”  
男人看着她，目光扫过她的小腹，像是懂了什么似的，露出遗憾的神情，又客气了几句便离开了。  
光知道对方误会了，她该给的长效药向来是没有落下过的，毕竟她可不想搞出什么事情给自己添麻烦，当然她也没特意追上去解释的打算。误会就误会，一个她消遣时间的对象能算什么东西。  
没错，不过是消遣时间。  
是谁都可以，她并不是……非要爱梅特赛尔克不可。  
是谁都可以……是谁都可以……  
那为什么，就在刚才，她开始无法容忍其他男人对自己的触碰？  
更何况……为什么她会突然想起爱梅特赛尔克？  
啊……啊……大概是因为……他的怀抱真的很温暖吧？  
至于别的原因……？光不知道，光也不想知道。她仅仅只是想取暖，仅仅只能是想取暖。  
［你就是我要找的人。］  
我不是。她在心里发出悲鸣。  
我不是，我不该是，我也不可以是。  
至于到底是不是……事到如今已经不重要了。他们已经分道扬镳，她又一次回到孤身一人的世界里，就像她这十年来度过的一样；又或者有什么地方不一样，光思来想去，不过是多了段回忆，多了个能回忆的人而已。  
她想起分别前，想起爱梅特赛尔克拉住她的手，想起他欲言又止的表情。  
他那时到底想说什么呢？  
如果是挽留，倘若是挽留，她会不会心软放下一切顾虑留在他身边？  
她会吗？会吗？  
光不知道，事到如今这也只是个假设，她当然可以给出各种回答。只是，就算她选择留下又怎么样呢？他们之间的矛盾不会因为她的心软就消失，他们彼此心里都有无法放弃的东西，而随着时间的推移，她，他们，他们又会不会总有一天后悔这样的选择？  
说到底，怎么选都不对，怎么选都会后悔。  
她明知道错过的早已无法挽回，现如今却连及时止损都做不到。  
光想，她是不敢再和时间赌一次的。与其让一切消磨在时间里变得面目全非，与其在后来的某一年某一天再失去一次，还不如让这份感情像她喜欢的山茶花一样，以最美的姿态就此凋落。  
哪怕这样会让她从此以后抱着为数不多的记忆生活。

就这样吧。

列车到站了，她该走了。

车厢里并不算吵闹，因为车次原因，泡面的味道充斥着整个空间，偶尔有小孩子的声音，又很快被家长安抚下去。光看着车窗外逐渐飞逝的风景，单手放进口袋，却摸到了一颗糖。  
这是……打算要给先生的。光有瞬间怔忡，然后自己剥掉了糖纸，把糖吃掉了。  
我都不知道他喜不喜欢吃糖。光心想，鼻头一酸，慢慢趴在小桌上，装成玩手机的样子。  
关于爱梅特赛尔克，她还有太多的事情没来得及了解，却也没办法再知道了。  
她明明还有很多很多想告诉他的事情……  
——他不需要，他期待的人不是她。  
是我自作多情了。光想着想着，又起身靠回靠背上，紧闭双眼，似乎在等待什么，可是她的眼睛干干的，一滴眼泪也没有。  
光犹豫着拿出手机，划到联系人界面，点开一张名片。  
那是早些时候，她偷偷找希斯拉德要来的、爱梅特赛尔克的手机号。她就是不想直接问爱梅特赛尔克要。  
或许从那时起，她就什么都明白了吧。明白自己已经不只是贪图对方的温柔和温暖的怀抱，却无论如何也说不出口。  
不可以说呀。无论是对于哪一方而言。  
光深吸一口气，另一只手抬起向胸前移动，然后僵硬地停了下来。  
会习惯的。她安慰自己。然后她把视线转回手机屏幕，慢慢地，缓缓地，将手指停在了删除的图标上。

窗外不知何时又下起大雨了。


	25. Chapter 25

夜半的时候又开始下雨，先是淅淅沥沥的，然后逐渐变大；气温骤降，空气里弥漫着雨水和泥土的味道。  
爱梅特赛尔克在雨声里迷迷糊糊醒过来，他不知道自己睡了多久，遮光帘拉着，看不见外面的样子，只有一盏昏黄的夜灯在床头；他抓起手机想看时间，却发现手机没电了，充电器也不在老位置，他只得从温暖的被子里爬起来，去找他的充电器。  
然后，他看见窗台前歪坐着一抹红，像是落了一朵从天而降的山茶花。  
爱梅特赛尔克有一瞬间屏住了呼吸。他披上外衣，不自觉轻手轻脚地走过去。  
是光。  
爱梅特赛尔克看着她。  
她睡着了，似乎在这之前经历了什么，头发散落下来，乱成一团，缎带和发梳不知所踪，眉头紧皱，即便是在睡梦中也死死咬着下唇，满脸痛苦，呼吸尚且算平稳，身上还是前一天的红色长裙，披肩不见了，鞋子也不见了；不知道是不是光线的原因，爱梅特赛尔克总觉得她身上的裙子比白天里看见时脏了很多，她的双手死死地攥着裙摆，几乎要将布料抓破，整个人怎么看都不能说是很好的样子。  
爱梅特赛尔克看了又看，忍不住伸手去触碰她，想要将人摇醒，问问现在是什么情况，可他刚刚触及对方，就愣住了。  
光在爱梅特赛尔克触及到自己的刹那间悠悠转醒。  
她看上去也不明白发生了什么，懵懵懂懂地左顾右盼，就连看清爱梅特赛尔克也没能让她回过神来；她调整了一下自己别扭的蜷缩的姿势，一只手下意识往胸前抓——抓了个空，那里没有她的项链。  
“呜……咕唔……”光揉揉脖子，全身像是被碾碎一样疼：“我……这里是……”  
“雷克兰德。”爱梅特赛尔克差不多弄明白了状况，心里有股说不清道不明的悲伤涌上来：“你在希斯拉德的咖啡店里，这里是二楼，是我房间。”  
“啊，希斯拉德……我记得……”光复诉了一遍爱梅特赛尔克的说明：“你……是……爱梅特……爱梅特赛尔克……先生……是先生啊……”  
她说着歪过头：“……我记得，我在火车上……然后下雨了……”  
“行了别想了。”爱梅特赛尔克打断了她的回忆，急急忙忙的样子是之前从未有过的。  
“先生你……怎么怪怪的……？”光有气无力地笑起来。爱梅特赛尔克坐到她身边，垂眼看她，想了想又翻出梳子为她打理略显狼狈的蓬乱的头发；光被他吓了一跳，但身上实在太疼，她也就懒得反对了。  
爱梅特赛尔克一边给她梳头，一边想随便聊些什么，却发现自己已经无话可说；光歪着头，任由他摆弄自己的头发，像只乖巧的猫咪。  
“……需要扎起来吗？”爱梅特赛尔克放下梳子，看着身边眯起眼睛的人问道。  
“这样就行了。”光仰头看着爱梅特赛尔克：“……先生……？你怎么……看起来好难过？”  
爱梅特赛尔克摸摸自己的眼角和脸颊。  
“……啊，是我打扰到你了？”光立刻站起身，准备离开：“那个，我不知道为什么我会在这里，不过要是因为我……毕竟我们才吵了一架你还在生气吧？总之，我现在就走——”  
“回来。”  
爱梅特赛尔克一把抓住她的胳膊，把人往后一拽，拥进怀里。他单手抓住她的肩膀，另一只手环住她的腰，确认人没法跑掉，这才将半张脸埋到她的后颈，轻轻闭上眼。  
光有些惶恐地挣扎了一下，换来的是更加用力的拥抱。  
“别动。”爱梅特赛尔克说，觉得自己似乎太凶了一点，又压低了声音：“我没有生过你的气。”  
“你真的怪怪的……”光嘀咕了一句，身后的人并没有生气，只是紧紧地把她扣在怀里。  
“好吧。”并没有感受到恶意，光索性也妥协了：“那就说点什么……嗯……亚马乌罗提？”  
“……你想知道什么？”  
“什么都可以。再不然，就说说你和希斯拉德的事？”光偏着头想：“我还从来没来得及好好问过你们的事。唔，这样一想蛮惭愧的。”  
难得她抛出了话题，爱梅特赛尔克却不知道该说什么，他什么都想说，却觉得什么都说不出来。  
“亚马乌罗提的事……我已经记不清了。”他的声音闷闷的：“这一万两千年……我从未回去。”  
“是吗……也是……你一直在找。”光低下头，握住他扣着自己的手；她的体温本就是偏低的，此时此刻竟冷得像没有体温。  
爱梅特赛尔克微微颤抖了一下，但是他很快调整了呼吸。  
“基本上……十四人委员会有事能直接找到我。希斯拉德每个星历会回去两三次处理积压的工作，同时和拉哈布雷亚老爷子汇报我的情况。”  
“汇报你的情况？”光不解。  
“嗯……他会在这里有一部分原因，就是老爷子叫他看着我，别出乱子。”  
“咦，原来先生是很容易捅娄子的类型吗？”光“噗呲”笑出来：“看不出来呀？”  
爱梅特赛尔克没回答。他并不是经常出差错的人，尤其是和那个人一起，他简直是专门为那个人收尾善后的首席。而他为数不多的差错……他两次的一念之差……  
爱梅特赛尔克下意识抱紧了怀中人，呼吸有些急促。  
“你不舒服吗？先生？”光想回身看看他，奈何被他箍得死死的，动弹不得：“冷着了？”  
“别瞎操心了我的大小姐。”爱梅特赛尔克搂着她微微后靠到窗帘上：“我好着呢。”  
“那你能不能放开我？”光小声说，听上去委委屈屈的：“……那个……这个姿势不太舒服。”  
“忍着。”爱梅特赛尔克无情地驳回了她的要求，同时试探着调整了自己的坐姿：“……这样行吗？”  
“算了，不和你计较。”光嘟嘴，有些无奈地接受了现实，并且顺势靠在他怀里：“你绝对是吃错药了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克没反驳。  
“说起来，我一直想问问。”光在他怀里阖上眼：“如果……我还记得我等的人……是不是就能请你帮我找到他了？然后我就能回到亚马乌罗提……”  
爱梅特赛尔克一听这话就开始不舒服，可是仔细想想光等的就是他，只能憋着情绪慢慢回答：“大概吧。”  
说完还是觉得不甘心，于是又补充：“你这么想回去的话……我和希斯拉德也能带你去亚马乌罗提。”  
光忽略掉莫名其妙的酸味：“我或许并不是想回亚马乌罗提。”  
爱梅特赛尔克挑眉：“怎么说？”  
光抓住他环着自己的手，郑重地抱在怀里：“我……只是想见他。”  
“我看着先生就在想，他是不是也因为我的存在而被束缚着呢……因为我……导致他也不能自由地做出选择……什么的……”  
爱梅特赛尔克听出了她的话外之音，不知怎的感到有些冷，他想一定是下雨太潮湿的缘故。  
“你恨他吗？”他问：“他……没有及时找到你，让你以这种状态……徘徊了一万两千多年。”  
“我不恨他。因为是很重要的很重要的人嘛。”光回答：“他和我约定时绝对是真心的，只是……”  
“……凡事都有意外吧。”她笑着说：“而且实在是过去太久了，他和我，我们早就……哎呀，总之，无论什么都经不住时间磋磨的啦。”  
“你就没想过不等了？”  
“怎么可能没想过。”光笑得微微发抖：“……可是已经等了这么久……而且我想见他，我……我不是才说过吗？至少我想告诉他……”  
“希望他能自由地……爱他所爱。”  
“就算对他来说你不再是最重要的？”  
“那也没关系。我只是把我的想法告诉他。”  
“我们彼此都不该再将对方束缚下去。”  
光说着，在爱梅特赛尔克的怀里歪过头，似乎就要再次睡去：“啊啊……亚马乌罗提……回家什么的……都无所谓，早就无所谓了。我知道的，先生……古代人……新生的人……我任何一方都不是……毕竟过了太久，也失去了太多东西……”  
“这世界上已经没有我能回去的故乡，也没有我希望等到的那个人了。”  
“……那你还等。”爱梅特赛尔克觉得自己嗓子在发疼：“蠢不蠢？”  
“先生不也在找吗！”光不服气地反驳。  
爱梅特赛尔克将下巴抵在光的肩头，她的身躯冰冷得浸骨。  
“那要是，我是说如果……我在你离开的情况下，遇见找你的人……你有没有什么要我带的话？”  
光认真思索了一下，痴痴地笑起来：  
“那就告诉他不要找了吧，我也……不想再等了。”  
“你不是想见他吗？”  
“我不可能见到当初的人，不是说了吗？”光的声音越来越低：“所以，我真的只是希望他能自由地去选择些什么……不要像我……”  
什么都握不住。什么都不能握住。  
“那他非要找呢？”  
“那没办法，”光用脸颊蹭蹭爱梅特赛尔克的头发，柔软的发丝带着雨水的味道，她闭上眼睛：“我只好再等等啦！”  
“……或者……”光说完又沉思了一下：“换一换，让他在这里等我也可以，反正我总会回来的。”  
她说着突然想到什么事情，用一种带着埋怨的口吻连着叫了两声：“先生先生！”  
“干什么？”爱梅特赛尔克试图用上平常漫不经心的语调，却失败了，他有些懊恼，走神间让光从怀里挣了出去，吓得他连忙去抓人，却发现光用复杂的神情看着自己，这才意识到自己究竟有多失态。  
“你这是怕我走了吗？”光跪坐在他面前，随手理理裙摆。  
爱梅特赛尔克别过脸，故意不看光的表情：“……怎么，是又怎么样？”  
他说完，又有瞬间的怔忡，无力感和悔恨感肆无忌惮地涌上来。  
光笑了。她郑重其事地捧住他的头，在他还没反应过来之前吻了上去，仿佛在虔诚地亲吻一位神祇。她的唇舌冰冷，带着玫瑰的香气，甜甜的却不腻人，反倒给予了对方一场玫瑰色的梦。  
爱梅特赛尔克看着光放开自己，在片刻呆滞后重新把人拽住，深切地亲吻了回去。有什么落在他的皮肤上，冷得像是窗外的雨，却生生将他烫伤。  
“哭什么。”爱梅特赛尔克不再锢着她，却仍然抓住她的手不放，另一只手温柔地抹掉她的泪水：“……该不该做的不是都做过了。”  
“确实。”光看着他的眼睛：“说来还是我赚了诶？”  
爱梅特赛尔克被她说得哭笑不得，只能不置可否地应上一声表示自己在听。  
“爱梅特赛尔克。”光突然又出声：“天要亮了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克随口答应了，应完突然意识到什么，瞳孔骤缩，定定地望着光；光见他望过来，并没有回避，她虽然皱着眉，却依然对他保持了笑容。她就这样面带微笑与他对视，似乎要把他的模样全部刻进心里。  
然后她抵住他的额头，闭上眼睛，低声念起戏剧里的台词：  
“为何你不看我一眼？你若看我一眼，就会爱上我呀……”  
她说完抬起头，看上去有些难过，颤抖的睫毛在脸上投下阴影：“真不可思议，爱梅特赛尔克，我才认识你多久呢？”  
“……时间不是这么算的。”爱梅特赛尔克握住她的手，说完，又拧眉补充道：  
“……我叫哈迪斯。”  
光歪过头表示不解。  
“爱梅特赛尔克是十四人委员会的职位名。”他缓缓解释：“在亚马乌罗提……都是优先用职位名来称呼的。哈迪斯才是我的本名。”  
“是吗。”光重新露出笑容：“哈迪斯。我记住啦！”  
“你很开心？”突然被她直接叫了本名，爱梅特赛尔克心里多少有点不好意思，可他是断然不会承认自己不好意思的，于是为了掩饰情绪又一次移开了目光。  
“我很开心。”光笑着回答他。  
“哪怕只有一瞬间，你终于还是看见我了。先生。”  
而这一瞬间，对她来说即是永恒。  
爱梅特赛尔克抓住光的手，她的手指冷得失去了温度，像是三九天的冰雪；他死死地把她锢在怀里，他的怀抱是滚烫的、炙热的，却再也没办法温暖她。在光无法看见的她自己的身上，红色的藤蔓蜿蜒着，绽开红色的花，然后迅速凋零枯萎。有什么东西正在悄无声息地消失。  
爱梅特赛尔克缓慢而坚决地阖上眼。  
慢慢地，有光线，开始从遮光帘的缝隙里偷偷潜入室内，雨声开始变小，隐约已经可以听见清晨的鸟鸣。

天亮了。

爱梅特赛尔克感受到地脉颤动了一下，紧接着，希斯拉德出现在他的房间里，头上肩上都是夜间落下的雨水。  
他刚一站稳，立刻寻找爱梅特赛尔克的身影，发现他一个人坐在窗台上，闭着眼，像生了一场大病。  
可是希斯拉德没精力去管爱梅特赛尔克此刻的状态，他三步并做两步走到爱梅特赛尔克面前叫了他一声：“昨晚情况太急我没来得及叫你，我……现在有个坏消息。”  
爱梅特赛尔克睁开眼，一手扯着外衣的衣领，慢慢站到地板上：“……我知道。”  
“光她……什么？”希斯拉德才开口，听见爱梅特赛尔克的话停了下来：“你知道……？”  
“她来见我了，就像一切的开始时那样……”爱梅特赛尔克慢慢说道：“在你回来的前一刻，我解开了她灵魂上的术式。”  
希斯拉德看着他，仿佛第一天认识他：“你……”  
爱梅特赛尔克不是很想接着说下去：“……所以你直接告诉我……她……”

“她是怎么死的？”

希斯拉德深吸一口气，从口袋里掏出一包手帕裹住的东西递给爱梅特赛尔克，后者打开手帕，里面是沾满泥土的肮脏的红色玫瑰发梳，就在一天前，这东西装饰还在光的发间。  
“遇上了山体滑坡，据说她为了救人，自己掉进了山谷……这是当时落下的……她的东西只剩下这个……还有在事故发生时掉落的手机……打开以后上面的最近联系人，是你的号码……处理事故的人给你打电话……没打通，就根据通话记录打了我的……”  
爱梅特赛尔克不接话，他只是默默拉开窗帘，让光线落进屋里；然后他发出奇怪的气音，似乎是古怪地干笑了一声。  
“这可真是……那家伙，明明又怕冷又怕痛……”  
希斯拉德思来想去，说不出更漂亮的话：“你……节哀顺……”  
“我节什么哀？”爱梅特赛尔克打断了他的话。  
“你……”希斯拉德不可思议地张大了嘴。  
爱梅特赛尔克放缓语气，对着清晨的雨点露出微笑：“你刚刚没听见吗？我解开了束缚她灵魂的术式。”

“她自由了。”

他说着，笑着，用手去盛光线；细碎的光线像是雪一样落在他的掌心，可他却注定不能握住。  
他想起很久很久以前，那场名为“末日”的灾难结束后的战争，想起战争彻底结束的当天，也下了一场雪，那是海德林与佐迪亚克同归于尽之后散落在人间的以太。献祭的同胞们终于得以解脱，回归天上的无光之海；而他深爱的人也从那时起注定不会再回来。  
至于后来的种种执念，或许一开始就是笑话。

希斯拉德放下悬着的双手，脱掉滴水的雨衣。  
“她自由了……是吗？”他轻声复诉，分不清是喜是悲：  
“那你呢？”  
爱梅特赛尔克没有回答他，反而自顾自地发出短促的笑声：“……啊呀，说起来，项链……”  
他从衣服口袋里摸出项链：“……没能还给她。”

……再也不用还给她了。

希斯拉德看着眼前平静的好友。他的友人重新坐回窗台上，攥着项链喃喃自语：  
“我？”  
他笑了笑。  
“她自由了。这次换我等她了。”  
“你说过你解开了……”  
“是。”爱梅特赛尔克不耐烦地打断了希斯拉德的提醒：“我解开了她的束缚。”  
“那你要怎么等？你等不……”  
“就这么等，在这里等。反正时间还有得是。”  
爱梅特赛尔克说着冲希斯拉德挥手：“行了你出去收拾吧，看你这一身水。我没睡好，再睡会儿。”  
希斯拉德看看他，又看看他握着的项链，突然发现根本没有自己能开口的余地；他想劝慰，可眼前人不需要劝慰，他的好友很清醒，却又似乎是完全疯了。  
最后他只能慢慢退出了房间。

爱梅特赛尔克独自坐在窗台上，昏昏欲睡。  
书里说，故事的开始往往就是结局，那么，他的故事到底是从什么时候开始的？  
是一万两千年前，还是十天前下着雨的清晨，又或是什么时候？  
而当时在游乐园的小道上，面对准备离去的光，他到底是想说什么呢？  
［我不找了，你也别等了。留下来，不要走。］  
啊，对了，是这样啊，他在那时是有过这样的念头的。  
只是一念之差间，到底没能说出口。  
如果说出口……事情……又会变成什么样？

算了，这些已经不重要了。爱梅特赛尔克心想，扯过毯子盖到自己身上。  
总之，时间还有得是，她能等，自己没理由做不到。  
既然如此，那我就等着吧。在失去意识前他模模糊糊地想，握紧了手中的项链。  
直到你呼唤我的真名，直到你亲吻我的灵魂，我都会等着你。  
我与你没有别离，只不过天各一方。  
总会相遇的，总能再见的。

到那时，我们再一起回家。

FIN


	26. 番外：春雪

直到很久很久以后，爱梅特赛尔克依然记得那个春天。  
那是他在雷克兰德经历的第一百个春天，和前九十九年都没什么太大的区别，一样的潮湿，一样的阴冷；当然，硬要说有什么不一样的，那大概是咖啡店后院种的树终于开了花。  
树是樱花树，观赏用的那种，在光离开那年种下的。为了这棵树，爱梅特赛尔克破天荒地回了一趟亚马乌罗提，想要找哈尔马鲁特院的人帮忙，却因为旷工太久差点被当成无关人士拒之门外，好在希斯拉德替他解了围；好不容易弄到了概念晶簇打算走人，又被拉哈布雷亚逮了个正着，导致爱梅特赛尔克回雷克兰德以后有五十年时间都在补写各种报告书。  
对此，希斯拉德只有一句话：  
“活该。”  
最开始听见这话，爱梅特赛尔克连个平A攻击都懒得给他，吓得希斯拉德差点把他连夜送医院；于是，为了证明自己没病，爱梅特赛尔克放下手里的报告，请希斯拉德单挑了一次哈迪斯绝境战。  
“你不能让我一个学者单挑八人本。”希斯拉德事后抱怨：“还不解限。”  
爱梅特赛尔克表示不知道他在说什么怪话，并且为了让他闭嘴，发动了自己哪壶不开提哪壶的技能。  
“说起来，你怎么也在亚马乌罗提？”  
提到这个希斯拉德就头大如斗：“……我是回去找拉哈布雷亚主席的。”  
“你找他干什么？”爱梅特赛尔克奋笔疾书：“……烦死了那个老爷子，报告书居然要求全部手写！”  
“是这样的。”希斯拉德略带同情地看着好友：“我是去问问他，我能不能不再继续盯着你直接回去。”  
爱梅特赛尔克笔下一顿：“……干什么，嫌我烦？”  
“怎么了，你舍不得我？”希斯拉德反唇相讥。  
爱梅特赛尔克背后一阵恶寒，一句快滚溜到嘴边，好歹是忍住了：“去去去，爱去哪去哪，我自己过更舒服，省得成天听你念叨。”  
话题到此完全跑偏，没有后续。希斯拉德也没结束他一万两千年的出差回到亚马乌罗提，依然守着他的咖啡店，天晴时在店外支个架子卖花。他原本只是卖一些常见的诸如满天星，玫瑰之类的花，爱梅特赛尔克不知道从哪一年起，每年春天都在他的订货单里面加上妮美雅百合，数量并不多，而且到货之后没多久就会在某一天不知所踪。希斯拉德心里明白，从来不多过问，但是时间久了，也难免在心里想一句，早知如此何必当初。  
爱梅特赛尔克从亚马乌罗提回来的当天就使用了包含樱花树概念的晶簇，把树种在咖啡店的后院，挨着他早些时候种的木芙蓉。可是木芙蓉落了九十九次，樱树却从来没有开过花，要不是长势实在过于良好、每到夏天枝叶的阴影几乎要把院子全盖住，爱梅特赛尔克还以为这树死了。  
或许明年就会开花了。闲暇时，爱梅特赛尔克站在树下，一边无意识地抚摸着合抱粗的树干，一边想。  
［等明年，我们三个人再一起来看怎么样？］  
声音从虚空里传来，他猛然回头，却发现不过是自己在这样难得的晴天的午后里，所出现的幻觉。  
春季带着寒气的风吹过，木芙蓉的枝叶沙沙作响。  
［真想让你都看见……］  
她说得对，木芙蓉……确实很漂亮。  
爱梅特赛尔克盯着树丛，许久，只是长叹一声，闭上了眼睛。  
或许花开了她就回来了。他又想，然后立刻开始嘲笑自己这天真的、孩子气的想法。  
可是第二年，后院的樱花树真的开花了。  
爱梅特赛尔克当然不会记得自己前一年在树下有过怎么样的杂思杂念，却仍然带着点莫名的感情在期待些什么。只是时间慢慢流过去，今天和昨天一样，明天又将和今天一样，什么都没有发生。  
樱花静默地开着，风一吹，像是下过了一场浩大的雪，满地花瓣，最后都被春季的雨碾碎在泥土里。  
什么也没有发生，似乎什么也不会发生。

在光走后，爱梅特赛尔克才发现，她没有留下过一张照片在任何地方，而他对她的生活更是一无所知，她就像个泡沫，像个幻觉，像下落在长夜里的一场雨，天明之后找不到一点踪迹。  
爱梅特赛尔克一度以为自己已经记不清光的样子，直到某月某日，他梦见了过去的事情。  
所谓过去，并不是在亚马乌罗提，而是他和光相处的时间，如同走马灯一般流转而过，他像个看客一样看完了这些他以为已经记不清的过去，然后骤然惊醒，后知后觉只是做了一场梦。  
一场为期十天的梦，一场比任何时候都漫长的梦，一场……终究消散在天亮前的梦。  
他在梦醒时恍然大悟自己早就接受了光。并不是像光认为的那样，出于对她所经历的苦难的恻隐或是怜悯——毕竟若说苦难，哪怕是自作自受，他也确实在经历着，有什么资格高高在上地说一声怜悯——他连带着一并爱上了她与构成她的苦难。通过最初看见的熟悉的灵魂，而看见了灵魂的主人并且被其吸引。所以他才接受了她的试探，她的亲吻和她的身体，只是当时的他固执着不愿意承认罢了。  
不愿意承认，更是不敢承认。

害怕自己还没有丧失爱人的能力的，何止是光。

事到如今他总算是承认了自己的心意，接受了自己动摇的感情，可是有什么用呢？  
他明明比任何人都要更早知道她的存在，可是 他们之间共同的时光，只有十天，不过是一场花期。  
而十天，十天似乎长过一万两千年，一万两千年似乎也只是平凡的某天。  
时间真的是很奇怪、很奇怪的东西啊。

她还回来吗？她不会回来了吧？回来是否又是另一个人了？——这一万两千年里，她是不是就抱着这样的念头一直等待？

午后的阳光明媚，洒水车放着令人怀念的音乐，慢慢悠悠开过每一条街道。工作日的店里没什么客人，爱梅特赛尔克坐在柜台后，手捧报纸昏昏欲睡，脑子里的想法开始不受控制。  
希斯拉德不知道又去哪了。他扫过报纸上的一行字，并没有读进去。  
后院的花……都要开过了。他又想，心里有种奇怪的失落感。  
明明今年开了花，明年就还会再开了，他又有什么好失落的？  
洒水车的声音渐行渐远，店外扬起女孩轻快的笑声。  
“请问——”那个清脆的孩子的声音从店外的花架前传来：“这些花卖吗？”  
“卖的卖的——”爱梅特赛尔克懒洋洋地回答，也不管外面的孩子能不能听见：“价格都在前面贴着，选好了拿进来结账就行。”  
店外的孩子沉默许久，仔仔细细地看着各种鲜花，一会又摸摸自己的口袋，咬咬自己的手指，很为难的样子。  
然后她慢慢走到店门前站着，和爱梅特赛尔克隔了一个玻璃门的距离。  
“您说，”她有些苦恼地问：“红玫瑰和白玫瑰哪个更好？”  
爱梅特赛尔克用疑问的语气嗯了一声，眼神还落在报纸上。  
“因为红玫瑰很漂亮……唔……白玫瑰也很漂亮……”孩子偏过头去看花：“我不知道该买哪一种。”  
“一样买一点。”爱梅特赛尔克耐着性子回答。对孩子他好歹是比较有耐心的。  
“钱不够……”孩子有些委屈地摸了摸口袋：“而且我只有一个花瓶。”  
她说着又跑到店外，仔细端详花架上的鲜花。  
“红白玫瑰是不一样的美。”她说，声音不大，可是在这样宁静的午后，足以让爱梅特赛尔克听得一清二楚：“怎么选好像都会后悔。”  
爱梅特赛尔克沉默半晌，嘟嚷了一句：“小孩子家家懂什么。”  
孩子又一次发出轻快的笑声：“算啦，我要旁边的妮美雅百合吧！还是包装好的呢，多省事！”  
她说着抱起包装好的那捧妮美雅百合走进店里，站到柜台前，把花束放到柜台上，小小的身躯爬上柜台前放着的木制高脚凳，这才看见了缩坐在柜台后的爱梅特赛尔克，又把花束往他面前推了一下；爱梅特赛尔克盯着报纸发呆，直到花束被放在面前还有些没反应过来。  
孩子看着他，又偏头去看后院。  
“哇，院子里开的花好漂亮呀。”她说，可语气并没有话语表现出来的那么欢欣：“那棵树看着好大，是一直都有的吗？”  
“……一百年前种的。”爱梅特赛尔克顺着她的话语往后院快速扫了一眼：“……我和一个朋友约好了，要一起看樱花。”  
不对，我和一个小孩说什么呢……  
他恨不得敲掉自己的舌头：“没什么，别在意。”他说着看见了柜台上的花束，像是才反应过来：“啊，不好意思，这个不卖，这是我拿去送人的。”  
他好言好语地解释，多少带了点哄孩子的意味，女孩并不在意他的语调，只是笑嘻嘻地问他：“送给你那位要一起看花的朋友吗？”  
“是，所以麻烦你放回——”  
爱梅特赛尔克收起报纸，抬头去看这位好奇心泛滥的孩子。女孩跪坐在高脚凳上，勉强撑着柜台，午后的日光落在她的侧脸上，在半透明的光晕里的她的眼睛，比任何一颗玻璃珠还要剔透，清晰地映着爱梅特赛尔克金色的眼瞳，就像是在一汪潭水中投入了月亮。  
爱梅特赛尔克看着眼前美丽却陌生的面庞，一时间不知道该说什么。  
女孩歪过头，露出浅浅的笑容。  
“说起来，我有件事想拜托您。”她说。

玫瑰的香味被微风送进店里。

“我迷路了。这位温柔的先生，你能不能带我回家？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结局自由心证，女孩可以是任何人_(:з」∠)_


End file.
